


When we are young

by xixiok108



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 87,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixiok108/pseuds/xixiok108
Summary: ~ Merry Christmas ~





	1. Chapter 1

光线从建筑之间的缝隙洒落下来。  
摇晃，且不安定，在金属之间左右闪耀。

  


长椅，全部敞开切角分明，结构整齐，高大机身的红蓝涂装机体，占据了整个座位，懒懒地眯着光学镜。  
  
中庭那棵高耸至天际，有着锋利枝丫散开的灯芯树，被照射得如能量石原矿般熠熠生辉。  
仰头看了看，想要遮挡那些破碎的光点似的，他抬起手掌到眼帘前。

“哈……啊…”  
  
像是无聊又像是困倦般呼了口气，又把机体沉重地靠回椅背。  
椅子脚端如承重不起般，咯吱摇晃了两下。

「请科学院犯罪行为预防与对策研究班，高级学年三期的奥利安.派克斯，听到广播后，立即到钛师傅研究室报到。重复——请科学院犯罪行为预防与……」

从长椅旁路过零零散散机体群，朝他投来好笑的视线，以及偷偷摸摸的窃语。  
红蓝涂装的机械体，原本懒散的眼神变得更无力，托住了下巴的手指头在额角敲打。  
  
抬头，茫然环顾下四周。  
一会，他挠着头雕起身，迈着缓缓地步履走进长廊的阴影里。

 

 

太阳风徐徐吹弄过来，带着周期初始时期特有的新生金属勃发的气息。

钛师傅研究室，半开的门。  
红蓝机体敲了敲门上的玻璃。

“噢…奥利安吗？进来。”  
洪亮带着些许沧桑感的声音传出。  
  
红蓝机体先是轻轻推了推门，感觉没有阻碍，又稍微往里推开点，再抬头看门顶，空爽，他这才迈腿进入房内。

  


“你这混…你需要这样…像进入案件事发现场一样进入你导师的研究室吗？”  
  
杂乱的数据板和各种巨型金属记录本之间，有机身现出。  
灰白线路须随着他的发声腔说话动作而抖动，破破烂烂电子织纹披风裹在机体后，一个角还被压在地板上堆积的数据板底下。

“每次进来都被文件柜砸中，和记录板压倒掩埋的惨痛教训之下，我有理由在不被导师不加整理的研究室，造成意外死亡的生命威胁前，做出必要的预警。还有请不要滥用学院的广播资源擅自为个人服务。”  
  
“……奥利安，你真是个对导师失礼到极点的学生！”  
手里抱着一摞数据板放到桌上的斗篷机体斜睨他数落。  
  
“哇喔，您也知道，毕竟我没怎么遇到过…总把自己勤学诚恳的优秀学生当跑腿无限使用…还理直气壮的导师。”  
  
  
  
白须斗篷的导师停下来动作，看了看他。  
  
“我是一个老人家，我不像你们青春年少机强体壮。而且我认为适当的搬送资料回档案馆，对你的系统分类学习非常有帮助，我亲爱的勤学诚恳优秀的好学生，奥利安.派克斯同学。”  
“你是一个能独自穿越迷雾腐蚀平原并拖回来一打切割虫尸体的老人家。我想全塞伯特恩也没有除您以外的其他任何人能做到这事。”  
“我听说今天小精灵饮料新口味会在日中发售。我们学院只限于1号能量补充中心贩卖，也许你该抓紧时间把那堆资料帮我送回档案馆。”  
  
老人家急转话题，提醒他看看时间。  
  
  
  
“……小滚珠会帮我买。我想的是，也许你该正儿八经好好找个助手来帮帮你了不是吗？”  
  
奥利安.派克斯瞥过去堆在墙角，高至他胸口一辆文件搬运车，目测至少有个十塞吨。  
导师面容露出笑意。  
  
“关于这事，我正想告诉你，我还真找了一个。他对塞伯特恩大分类学的了解简直出乎我意料。但他下周才过来，所以这次还是归你的活。”  
  
老人家把他耸到文件搬运车前，把他的双手架上拖车推杆，对他一笑再笑。  
  
  
  
“真心求您对您的助手好一点。让他们至少能坚持一个学年，而不是一个塞周就辞职。”  
“嗯嗯嗯，我会的我会的。你得快点，还有十分钟这些资料的借阅延长期就到了。这次再不按时还回，我的阅览权限会被取消，最重要的是…我交不起罚款。或者…你可以帮我去交罚款？”  
  
斗篷导师边点头边说边推那具高大的机躯。  
  
“你应该按时还的。”  
“下次会的。”  
“你上次也这么说。”  
“啊哦…只剩八分钟了，告诉我你有带足钱帮我交罚款……”  
“我不会给你交的。”  
“那就快去还！！！”

红蓝机一脸生无可恋，被白须导师强制推起文件车，搬送。

 

 

阳光的金色丝线，如影随形般跟随着机体的移动。  
机体影子和推车，倒影出一副略显怪异的画面。

先进科学技术学院，图书资料档案管理中心。  
推着文件运输车，不紧不慢地走进了进去。

正值午间能量补充时间，一些学生坐在大厅的外沿就餐，闲聊着。  
馆内基本无几人。  
  
平和得…脑模块里的惰性分子一波一波涌上来，好想找个阳光充足的地方就这么直接下线一场。  
新学期的第一天，颇让人提不起劲。

  


钛师傅借的资料又多又杂又年代久远。必须把他们按分类编号放置于档案馆的对应的归还台，档案馆的资料回收机器人才会进行归库作业。即使一板弄错，也会致使回收机器人系统出错而整个档案馆停摆。真不知道这个设计是聪明还是愚蠢。所以有个关于学院的不好笑的笑话就是，有人建议把学院档案馆归还资料纳为新生入学考试试题之一。只有学会了正确的分类归档才能称之为合格的先科院学生。偏偏这个系统的设计者本人，钛师傅，不仅总是无法按时归还资料，且经常归类出错而导致发生闭馆事件。

  
  


担心整个中间充能休息泡汤的奥利安，把系统的效率模式稍微提升了一档，加快了速度。  
走过一列列三人高的放置柜，他熟练地归还数据板。

突然间，眼前有一道银色的光辉射过来，好似日光透过了墙。  
奥利安抬眼追随着光辉直去。

  
  


角落处的放置柜边，被落地通气窗外吹来的风刮起了遮尘帘。  
那些轻纱薄雾般的蓝色软制帘幕翻飞着，如同起伏的波浪。  
  
一双银灰色涂装镶嵌黑边的双脚隐隐现出其间。  
修长，强韧，黄黑的荧光纹间歇可见。  
  
那是…？  
疑问骤然蹦出来，奥利安的视线随着那双腿往上探索。  
  
在被翻滚的防尘帘此起彼伏半遮半掩之中，银灰黑涂装的机体身形也若隐若现。  
仿佛感觉到什么，那具机体稍微转换了下角度，两束绯红的光学镜纤光如被点亮的火光一扑。

  
  


「嘀嘀嘀----哔哔哔-----」

猛地撕裂了平静的信息音，在空旷的大厅间显得格外刺耳。  
奥利安忙不迭地放下手中的数据板，到腰间子空间里掏寻出通讯板，花了好几十纳秒才把信息呼叫音掐灭。  
  
再抬头，那银色，那红色，都已无影无踪。  
只有尘帘飘舞。

涌上一种不知名的惆怅。奥利安左顾右盼一番，没有发现。  
他才有些许恼恨地点击开通讯板。

  


「小滚珠：嘿，伙计，我和救护车都听到了录音机又在整个学院播送你那并不悦耳的名字了。估计你午间充能会晚，我们占了座。btw，得去排队抢新发售的小精灵饮料了……」

安静到有点过分。  
只有回收小机器人的悬浮身影和作业声。

刚才的，那是谁？

 

 

校园，教学区。  
中间能量补充时间，人群散散地聚集着。

「呜呀活----------」

打乱着秩序的是一辆全马力冲出的火红跑车。  
人群被撞得东倒西歪的纷纷躲避。  
  
排气档上方车牌火焰文Hot Rod熠熠闪闪。  
高调地，嚣张地，逍遥地在步道上转圈。

「前面那位ALT模式下的Hot Rod同学，作为学生委员会执行员，再次提示你违反了先进科学技术学院的第11条24款规定，第8条的13款规定，请你立刻停止。否则我将依照第12条的25款条例对你进行必要的纪律规范……」  
  
火红跑车后面，紧跟着驾驶着磁悬浮小型移动式飞行艇的黄色的小机体，用外置扩音器朝他喊着话。  
  
回应他的是跑得更快，圈绕得更晃。  
逗他玩似的。  
  
圆圆脸蛋大大光镜的小个子歪斜了眉眼。

“好吧，你逼我的。”  
把扩音器手柄咬进嘴角，他举起了一把豁嘴鸭造型的东西。

  
  


「嗞啦------」

绽放着电光束缚线的圆球被射出，啪地粘在车牌Hot Rod中间的o上。  
几束黄绿的光圈绕着车身转了几圈后，火红跑车咔呛咔呛变形了。  
  
“哎呀！”  
  
从腾空中的车载模式变回机械体模式的他，重重摔到了地上。  
明黄色的圆乎乎的矮个子从磁悬浮飞艇上跳下，走到他身边掏出了数据记录板。  
  
“名字，学院，学年，班级？”  
  
红橙粉涂装尖角头雕，满面甲不高兴的机体，撑着自己的一条腿坐起。  
先看了看周围一圈探头探脑的围观群众，再把视线落到自己身上被刮花的涂漆，最后凶煞地瞪过来黄色的小个子。  
  
“你毁了我在先进科学技术学院朝气蓬勃的第一天，矮子。我刚刚在拍摄我的学院日记！我帅气的学院生活的开始！！你毁了一切！看看你对我做了什么！！”  
  
“sooooo…你是新生。你没有提交已经阅览完毕学生手册的保证书吗？”  
  
明黄色小机体看那张扬的面甲上，不搭理气堆积。

  
  


“那显然是没有。如果读了的话，你不会不知道在学院任何区域都禁止变形你的ALT模式。禁止赛车，禁止飞行，禁止一切武器及附加装备使用。请把你的名字，学年，所属告诉我，要登记为……”  
  
“吧啦吧啦吧啦……嘿，啰里八嗦的矮球！我不知道你从哪个地下钻出来缠着我不放，我也知道我这么帅容易让人一见钟情，但你这样太烦了点！闪一边去！你想害我到校第一天就被处罚吗？”  
  
“知道会被处罚证明你还是读了学生手册，知道规矩的嘛！然后我不叫啰里八嗦的矮球或矮子，我叫大黄蜂。学生委员会行为规范执行委员。专门针对处理你这种不守校规乱来的家伙。科学院宇航理论与探索班初级学年一期的热破同学。”  
  
“哇喔哇喔哇喔！！你是怎么知道那些的，我记得我什么都没说吧！”  
  
  
  
火红机体唰地站了起来，高出黄色机体两个头雕的机身差，几乎把他给全部笼罩在身形之下。  
  
“作为学生委员会成员，我有查看不守规矩又拒不配合的学生资料的权限。在我要求你告知得不到回应的情况下，这玩意扫一下你学生标志就能匹配出你的资料了。”  
  
明黄色小个子扬了扬手中数据板，指指火红机胸前的更红的虎脸标记。  
  
“噢！！！这难道不算隐私侵犯！？  
  
“在你入学前，按规定应该已经签署了同意协定。不然你就不可能在这里了。鉴于你是新生，学校允许新生有两塞周的熟悉时间。所以今天你违反的规定，我不会给你留案底备份的。况且，刚才我对你发射了学院专用变形抑制球。接下来的一个太阳周期内，你都不能变形为你的ALT模式。我想这样应该能让你快速的记住规矩。”  
  
大黄蜂从数据板上抬起头来时，发现那个火红跑车的机体早已经叉腰走出好远了。  
  
  
  
“呃…真是个急性子呐……”  
“活？我没听错吧！身为急性子代言人的大黄蜂居然说别人急性子！哇喔，今天我的音频接收器可能需要去检修一下。”  
  
黄色机体蓝潋潋的光学镜听到说话声，连面甲都抖了下。  
  
“红蜘蛛……”  
“嘿，我听说你会参加学生委员会主席的竞选。那你太不幸了……”  
  
单手支在路灯杆上，摆出自认流畅曲线的金红湖绿涂装的机体，说话间，顺手弹了下黄色机体头雕上尖尖圆圆的接收器。  
  
“为什么我会太不幸了……”  
黄色头雕偏一偏，大光镜眨一眨。  
  
“因为我也参加主席竞选。所以，除了可爱也只剩下可爱的大黄蜂你，就必定落选。这不是太不幸了吗？不过，你也不必太悲伤，我会让你当二把手的。”  
“你就是为了告诉我这个，特意从技术院跑过来这里？”  
“……你想多了……我只是刚好路过这，而你这鲜黄的小胖墩又这么扎眼。看在同是学生委员会成员的份上，我非常礼貌的过来跟你打个招呼，因为我是绅士。”  
  
他站直机体，对大黄蜂做了个屈膝摊手的姿势，趾高气扬转身走开。  
黄色机体一脸不知道该往哪吐槽的表情，垮了精神的小身板。  
  
“唉……第一天就让人心好累。能量槽都空了……”  
  
无力地走向悬浮式移动飞艇。  
收工，补充能量去。  


 

 

机形穿梭，谈话声声。  
先进科学技术学院第1号能量补充中心。

“嘿嘿，奥利安，这边这边。”  
  
白色漆底橙色条纹的机体朝走进来的红蓝机招手。  
大步过来坐定。

“你都不会厌烦吗？每次都是M套餐。”  
瞥一眼他放下的餐盘。黑白涂装背着一对车门的机体皱起眉。  
  
“警车，我是个专一的人。不会轻易更换喜欢的东西。”  
“噗…哼唔…………”  
  
听到这话的小滚珠，含着两根吸管，从换气腔里发出了你在搞笑呢的嘲哼声。  
奥利安.派克斯抓起能量块放嘴里，瞟向把小精灵饮料吮出吧嗞声响的他。  
  
“我的份呢？”  
“…………呃…刚进我的油箱。”  
“…………。”  
“怪我咯！本来就每人限购两瓶。你又拖拖拉拉这么久才过来，你以为那玩意能在我眼前存在那么久吗？”  
  
小滚珠无辜地嚼着吸管对他的瞪视回击。

“别看我，我对那种超强刺激口味的东西没兴趣。也绝对不会为任何需要排队的东西买单。”  
  
冷淡回应完，警车慢条斯理用叉子叉起一块四四方方的小能量块到光镜边，仔细瞅。  
“切…有杂质…1号能量补充中心的进货源该调查下了。”  
  
他极度不满地把那块能量坨丢进了垃圾收集箱。  
白涂装橙色电波条纹的机体带着你真不可理喻的甲颜斜扫他，到对上红蓝机体。  
  
“Me neither。我也不喝那种捣乱机体平衡信息素的玩意。”  
  
他对红蓝机体摇头。  
无语，红蓝机体面甲神色逐渐险峻起来。  
  
  
  
“嘿，朋友们！腾点地方给我。”  
蓝色护目镜的流线型黑白灰蓝涂装机体，端着餐盘挤进了救护车和警车之间。  
  
“爵士，你有买饮料吗？”  
“买是买了…  
“那……”  
“不好意思，我在过来的路上就全喝完了。因为排队太久油箱空到不行。”  
  
红蓝涂装机体彻底死心般靠进了椅背。  
索然无味地，麻木地，吃着能量套餐。  
  
“为什么你会比派克斯更晚到？我在情控班的监视器看到你们班早就散了……”  
“你们知道吗？Big News，听说今年学院有特招生进来了。”  
  
无视警车的质询，爵士含一嘴能量边嚼边说。

“喔喔喔那个我知道我知道！听说是个…矿工。”  
小滚珠顷刻也来了大精神。  
  
  
  
“矿工？”  
除开奥利安.派克斯，其余人异口同声重复。

“是的。还听说是耀天威亲自指示招收的。”  
小滚珠爆料。  
  
“哇喔，不愧是矿工，不知道他在哪座矿挖到这么硬的靠山。”  
警车嘲弄。  
  
“哼，什么靠山…我看不过是耀天威削弱功能主义势力，提倡太空殖民新政策的试验品罢了。你想想看，矿工被招进了代表塞伯特恩最顶级高等教育机构的先进科学技术学院，这等于向大众昭示他有多么的平等爱民，不以变形形态区分阶级之类…总之这样他就可以赢得民意，然后以人民的名义向议会索取更多的政治资源和财务支持。所以…他…那个矿工所属是科学院？还是技术院？”  
  
救护车怀疑。  
  
“嗯…技术院。”  
  
“看吧，我就说是试验品了。把他放在技术院摆摆样子而已。想想那边都是些什么人……议员眼线，野蛮无知的建筑机械体混混团，喜欢拉帮结派的毫无自知之明的飞行单位，疯狂科学家分院长…呃…数完那些技术院神经电路打结到解不开的家伙，我的午休大概就浪费了。”  
  
救护车加上自己的明显嫌弃。  
  
“呃…听说他会进你们医学班进修喔，也就是说…他将成为你的新同学，救护车。”  
“What！？？”  
  
小滚珠持续爆料，救护车变了声调。  
  
“因为他的志愿是当个医生啊。虽然是个矿工，而且你们知道他被特招进来的理由是什么吗？”  
  
众人无言，只是看他。

  


“诗。据说他写得一手好诗。”  
小滚珠衔着吸管，语不惊人死不休。  
  
“喔，一个写得一手好诗想当医生的矿工特招生。这不是Big News，这是一个Huge Joker。”  
救护车翻起他深刻的双层光镜保护片，白眼。  
  
“救护车，你说出了比较主义带功能主义兼精英主义和种族歧视主义的话喔。”  
爵士喝着能量饮友情提醒。

  
  


“为何你会知道得这么清楚？”  
  
警车一副连我都不知道，你居然敢爆出这么多的模样。  
小滚珠摇晃着头雕，一副我就知道得意洋洋你要怎样的表情。

“哼，八成又是从他的哪个学院高层对接小伙伴那听来的吧。”  
救护车的讽刺。  
  
“嘿，小救同学。千万不要小看对接关系之于塞伯特恩人各方面的重要性。你总说如果你不能成为首席医官就没人可以当来强调你一流的医学造诣，但想必小白白的你一定不知道这件事。”  
  
“怎么可能会有我不知道的医学？”  
救护车嗤笑他。  
  
  
  
“你知道塞伯特恩人有多少种达到过载快感的方式吗？”  
“Exm…这是医学问题？”  
“当然。我告诉你，只有两种。一种塞伯特恩人依靠他们的前置输出管做功来达到过载快感，另一种就是依靠刺激后置对接口来达到过载快感。原始天尊赋予我强健壮硕及无与伦比技巧的输出管，注定了我是前者。而让全塞伯特恩人的对接口获得满足，则是天尊交给我的神圣使命。”  
  
小滚珠边说，边双手握出一个大得可以让他穿过自己的面甲的圆柱体形状，活塞摆动。  
  
“噢！！！you shut up！  
警车和救护车同时发声。  
  
“小滚珠，你真机渣。”  
爵士补刀。  
  
“爵士，我可不想被号称千机斩的你说。”  
小滚珠对他蜜汁邪笑。  
  
于是警车咻地把头雕偏过来，爵士就嗖地把头雕偏过去。  
继续吃能量餐。

“不过，我承认，比起奥利安来，我还是差了那么一点点的。”  
小滚珠服气地拍了拍一直没有发言的红蓝涂装机体宽大的肩甲。  
  
“你们俩都是，科学院羞耻之星。”  
救护车哼哼一声，看到远远一颠一歪跑过来的明黄色小圆机身，挥手。

  


“老大，给你。”  
大黄蜂奔过来第一下就是把一瓶小精灵饮料摆到奥利安.派克斯面前。  
  
“Bee…还是你最靠得住，三克油。”  
红蓝机体感激地摸摸他的头。  
  
小个子手指搓搓鼻头，带着一抹被夸奖了的害羞笑意坐下救护车给他腾出的位置。

“Bee，他都已经卸任学生委员会主席了，你不用再伺候着他了啦！他这副天上地下唯我独尊的性子，都是你们学生委员会的家伙给惯出来的。”  
  
小滚珠盯着那瓶被奥利安塞到嘴边的小精灵限量口味的饮料，吞咽了口电解液，嘟囔。  
  
“我可没惯他。Bee，你的主席竞选准备怎么弄啊？红蜘蛛可是已经在大张旗鼓拉票了喔……”  
警车问小黄机，小黄机顿时苦起了脸。  
  
“现在别跟我说这事，让我心无旁贷地补个能量。才过半天…就已经把我累到想哭一哭……”  
“哭吧，肩甲借你。”  
  
爵士对小黄机歪过去机体让他依靠。  
警车光学镜一圆，双手抓住了桌沿。

  
  


“怎么了……”  
  
本想询问他发生什么事的奥利安.派克斯被眼角余光转瞬即逝的银色吸住。  
那好像…是……？  
  
他的光镜咻地跟上去。  
是那双银灰色的长腿。

看上去像是铁灰色，但过滤掉光线仔细看的话，会发现那是一种暗沉的泛着哑光的银色。  
履带，护甲，头盔，条纹，黄黑色的。而后，暗红的光学镜散射着金色的光。  
  
是他，档案馆里惊鸿一瞥的机影。  
  
如被刻刀雕出来的黄金比例侧颜。  
让想看到他正面的奥利安，不禁跟着那个机体移动的速度转起自己的头雕。

  
  


“嘿嘿，伙计们，就是那个大家伙。”  
  
小滚珠悄声召集众人介绍。  
被一起簇拥过来的头雕挤兑着，奥利安.派克斯怒瞅小滚珠。可惜没被接收。

“啊…那种条纹……真的是矿工？”  
“哇喔…大型机款，和奥利安差不多？”  
“喂喂，你们学生委员会的谁给调他资料出来看下。”  
“啊？这不合规矩啦。他又没犯事。”  
“非公开。HS级别。”  
  
想八卦的心被警车的话戛然而止。然后，燃烧得更旺。

“我嗅到了阴谋的味道。”  
“一不小心淌进深水区。”  
“警车你居然敢坏规矩。”  
“什么都没看到就不算。”  
“哼，无聊。”  
  
语句接龙被救护车结束。

  
  


「咵啦哐宕—————」

尽管能量补充中心机形交错，话声纷杂。  
这声噪响还是起到了法庭肃静木梁敲击桌面的效果。  
  
整个安静。  
视线集合。

  
  


银灰色机体的双手尚且保持端着餐盘的姿势。  
餐盘却已在地板左右摇晃，五颜六色的能量块和汁液像一团被甩到墙上的涂料，溅落得到处是。

“嗷，Sorry，没看到你。”  
  
银灰色机体被黄绿相间涂装的几个土建工程型机械体包围。  
体积最大的那个，边嬉皮笑脸道着看不出诚意的歉，边把他明显打压在银灰机体胳膊关节的手肘收回来。  
  
金红的眼眸里流过一缕儿明亮的光芒，银白的面甲轻微颔首看向地板被打翻的能量餐盘。  
薄削的发声器片，立体的换气腔梁，消瘦的面甲掩在头盔里。感光调控极快的光学镜，乍一看，毫无起伏。  
  
灰，黑，光镜红。  
简单配色，涂在他机身上，却呈现出低调的奢华似的氛围。

原来他长这样。  
奥利安.派克斯为脑内一时间生出这么个念头而略自讶。

  
  


“呜哇，惨了。那是技术院的挖地虎兄弟。”  
  
小滚珠扯起嘴角，手掌遮眼。  
爵士默默地慢慢地啃他的能量餐。  
警车抱起了双臂。  
救护车摸捏大黄蜂的短小犄角。

 

三角形的玻璃天花板，一格一格的吸进阳光。墙上时钟滴答滴答走。  
中间能量补充休息时间，即将过半。

先进科学技术学院，新周期新学期第一天。  
新人，旧人，热闹。


	2. Chapter 2

阳光轻轻摇动。  
光影斑驳，映射在地板上，画出奇异的图形。  
  
  
  
「哔波-哔波---」  
  
在能量补充中心各处散置作业的清扫小机器人，有几台移动过来，自动打扫起来。  
一时间，就像是偌大中心唯一的声响来源。

银灰色机体沉静地注视那些小机器人的动作，双手放回身侧。绯红的光镜纤维带着射线的重影扫向绿黄的吨数机体。  
绿皮机那张嬉笑的面甲，似乎瞬间僵硬了一秒。

“没关系。”  
对他轻吐出一句，银灰机体转身走回订餐区。  
  
随着他的移动，如同启动了发条的玩具城堡，充能中心又活了起来。  
走动的继续走动，说话的继续说话。  
  
那几个工程车机械体有点懵。  
大个子不着痕迹地往上看了看，再和其他几个交汇了眼，各自走开一点距离。

  


原来他的声音是这样的。  
奥利安发现又一个奇怪的念头蹦出在脑模块。  
  
那种感觉，就像有个灯泡嘭的在脑袋里点亮。  
低频波段，却很清晰，很有力度，自带回响。  
  
还挺有压力，沉重在……手上。  
奥利安低头，发现黑白涂漆机体的一只手压在他的手腕，那正是压力来源。

  


“你干嘛？”  
  
他不解地问那只手的主人，警车。  
小红犄角的头雕明显后仰了下，一副你还问我干嘛的表情。  
  
“我刚阻止了一场愚蠢的英雄秀。”  
“……………………。”  
“就算你这样看着我，我也要告诉你奥利安，经过我同时盯住八百个移动物的运动轨迹精确计算后得出的结论就是，这不是该你出手管的事。”  
“……我出什么手了？我手都被你压着呢……”  
  
奥利安抬手挥开警车的。  
  
“好吧。我再告诉你，为什么我会压着你的手。你已经不是学生委员会主席了，这是其次……”  
“嗯哼，其次是吧，你的忠诚转移速度一如既往地与权利交接同步哈……”  
  
奥利安双手交叉胸前。

  


“唔哼……”  
  
一块小能量体也像机器蚂蚁啃噬咬了大半天的爵士，从换气腔里发出哼笑。  
感到警车狠瞪过来的视线，他又把头雕低下笑。

“就算你冷嘲热讽我也没关系。奥利安，我不在乎那个。”  
  
奥利安斜瞥一眼说着这话的警车紧紧纠结着桌沿的双手，挑眉。  
  
“现在我告诉你首先是什么。首先就是声波还什么都没表示！！！”  
  
警车头雕轻扬。  
奥利安的视线也跟着抬上去。

  


能量补充中心二楼，室内流水瀑布水池旁。  
有人在。  
  
海蓝宝颜色涂漆，淡红光学镜护目，以及，面罩。  
他正在将能量块喂进去身旁的机械鸟嘴里。另一只大鸟则犯困地躺在水池边缘，看那溅起的水珠，被透光反射成金刚石切割出的闪亮光点。

  


“呃……我记得他还养了只猫还是…狗来着……”  
小滚珠托着腮帮子寻思。  
  
“你是说机器狗吗？但从属性分类来说，那其实是只猫。”  
爵士接话。  
  
“嗯嗯嗯，就是那只小猫咪。”  
  
“你说的是那只机体上安了几百万个纳米注意力转移器的小猫咪的话，即使它现在趴在你膝盖上，你也会完全发觉不到。如果它不想被你看到。”  
救护车双引号手势强调说明。  
  
“噢…老实说，我认为学院给声波的特权也太大了点。你看，那么多学院规矩条条框框居然可以允许他带宠物上学。”  
小滚珠抱怨。  
  
“唔唔…学院的手册里没有一条关于宠物的规定。而且，那些不是宠物，那些是野兽形态的塞伯特恩人。声波是特异点班的，涉及到他能力部分的有豁免权。”  
黄黑色小圆机体带着求证的口气看向红蓝机，后者又伸出大手过来拍拍他的头。  
  
“Bee，你的塞伯特恩大分类学记得不错。我想通天晓会很高兴他在学生委员会职务的继承者跟他一样能干的。”  
小黄机开心的红了半边小圆脸。

  


“啧啧啧，听听，你们听听，奥利安.派克斯那些哄人的花言巧语，都不需要经过脑模块，完全自动生成，简直就是一种犯罪。”  
小滚珠摇头又摇头。  
  
“你们完了吗？能让我继续了吗？”  
黑白涂装的面甲冷漠如霜。  
  
“哇喔，你变脸的速度也堪比数据板翻页啊。倒不如说你还想继续什么？从实用主义的角度为我们解读下为什么科学院的学生标志是红色老虎脸，技术院的学生标志是紫色狐狸脸吗？”  
小滚珠附和奥利安槽警车。  
  
警车一脸我不想和你这种智商的人说话的甲颜。  
“我要继续的是，技术院的背后操控手是声波，声波的背后是某位议员…某位议员的背后是议会…议会的背后是……”  
  
“噢，警车，你的阴谋论都快让能量饮变味了。”  
救护车夸张着自己的表情打断了警车。  
  
“但我赞同你的不出手观点。”  
在警车加重力道到抓住桌沿的双手上时又赶紧赞同了他，挽救了他们的餐桌。  
  
“众所周知，声波是技术院实际上的学生Boss。这也是为什么你们学生委员会的一套在技术院得不到执行的原因，如果声波不点头的话。显然，这位新来的…呃…想当医生的写得一手好诗的矿工特招生…想在技术院存活下去，要么跪舔声波，要么……声波跪舔他？好吧，最后一句是我说的一个笑……话……”  
  
救护车的话音还未落下。  
  
「咵啦哐宕—————」  
似乎比刚才声响还大的噪响为他做了结句。  
  
小滚珠，光学镜片眨呀眨。  
“呃…伙计们，是我的光学视感系统出错了，还是刚才的镜头重播了，我们的那位…想当医生的，写得一手好诗的，矿工特招生是不是又……”  
  
被打翻的餐盘，滚落得到处都是的能量块和能量饮……  
银灰色机体，端着第二次取来餐盘的手依然半举姿势。  
  
“啊，soooo…sorry，我又没看到你。”  
包围着银灰机体的黄绿色工程车机体们，仍旧涎着虚伪假笑脸。

  


“呜哇……被缠上了。”  
小滚珠又哧牙咧嘴地捂眼无胆看似的。  
  
“幼稚。”  
救护车冷哼。  
  
奥利安翻白眼瞥着警车又压住他的手掌。  
爵士按着大黄蜂的头雕不让他离开餐盘。

神奇地，充能中心的熙攘又被静了音。  
只有打扫小机器人咯吱咯吱移动过来的机械声。

 

低垂的视线让人看不到表情。  
银灰色机体，似乎只是在看着那些在地面翻滚过去的能量块。  
  
它们被小机器人拾起，以被污染的程度区分到可回收资源或不可回收垃圾之中。  
绿色的大个机扯起嘴角咧笑了下，上下打量灰色机体的眼神呈现出鄙夷。  
  
“真不好意思呐，你这么大个，怎么就是让人看不见呢？哈哈哈哈…”  
  
就在他话末的最后一个语音上，就他的肩甲撞开灰色机体侧向走时，一条手臂闪电伸出。

“呃！！”  
  
被黑色的手掌抓着脖颈，抬了起来。  
看上去沉重的底盘如同棉花般漂浮，粗大的双腿在半空中胡乱晃蹬。

  


「咔嚓----」  
  
警车的手唰地被甩开。  
奥利安.派克斯站起来。

绿机体被灰色机体只手揪住，举到跟他视线齐平。  
波澜不惊的暗金色光镜，一瞬不瞬地盯着那张挣扎着掰他指头的扭曲面甲。  
  
散散地围着的几具建筑工程车机体，像刚反应过来般聚拢。  
咔呛咔呛，外甲散热片都开启了，战斗模式。

无言。  
慢慢地，灰色机体抬起另一只手到抓着的绿机体头雕旁。  
  
「嗙－－」  
  
给了他一巴掌。  
绿色机体发出了一组奇怪的电波声，歪斜了头雕。  
  
“我注意到你这边的音频接收器有点奇怪，那不是正常的形状。可能是内部耳蜗神经线的螺丝松动导致它异位，压迫到了你的视觉中枢电路，让你总是看不见。我姑且给你调节了下，但你最好还是去医疗室做个全面检查比较好。”  
  
十分认真地对着那张看上去痛极了的面甲说完，他松手放开了他。

  


「嗒嗒嗒嗒-----」  
绿色大块头落地后，几乎要站不稳。其他几个不得不冲过去扶他。

银灰色机体大步流星离开。  
第三次去订餐区。

 

“噗…噗…噗哈哈……”  
救护车笑出来声。  
  
“什么什么什么什么啊……”  
小滚珠显然没get到笑点。  
  
“呃…好吧，告诉我救护车，他说的是…对的？那家伙因为耳朵的毛病让眼睛看不见了？”  
爵士同疑惑。  
  
警车则是你也跟着一起傻了的模样斜眺他。

“眼睛有没有毛病我是没看出来。但看得出来他有百分之二十的行动模式，不像来自他自己的内置处理系统的控制。”  
救护车目光看向二楼，解惑。  
  
“声波……”  
  
警车说着话却眼皮都没有抬一下。  
只盯着一直把手拍在大眼萌小黄机头雕上摸呀摸的爵士的手。

奥利安看过去二楼的瀑布水池之处。  
那里已空空荡荡，只有水花在飞漂。

再回去寻找那灰色的机体身形，也已泯然众机般，悄然消隐。

 

「噹----------」

日间能量补充时间完毕的提示音，回荡在渐渐稀疏的大厅之间。  
第一天，是起伏的乐章。  
谱得一段小插曲。

各行各事的午后。  
也是继续懒洋洋的时间。  
  
刚开始，谁都不想开足马力。  
当然，总有些人是精力十足。

 

清澈到可以直接探视到深邃星辰大海的塞伯特恩夜，拉亮了灯。  
  
先进科学技术学院的学生宿舍建筑群，五角形的楼栋。  
从其间各个窗口透出的光线，使得它们就像点缀在那张宇宙深蓝幕布之中的星图。

  


宿舍，铁堡楼内。  
  
明黄色小机体提着一个比他人身还高的箱子拖行。  
当呼叫器哔哔响起的时候，他不得不把大箱子靠上拐角墙，才能从子空间里掏出那小东西。  
  
“嘿，这里是大黄蜂，请问哪位？”  
  
「Bee，尼昂楼宿舍，77号房，马上过来马上过来！！」  
超大声电波音爆出。  
  
“哇喔…红警，你差点把我的接收器炸开花。什么事？”  
  
「呃，我没时间跟你在通讯器里说明白，总之我需要一个学生委员会成员快点过来！！」  
  
掐断了的通讯。  
小黄机半猫起大眼睛，捶墙。  
  
“非得找我吗？学生委员会成员那么多，非得找我吗？这算欺负小个机吗？我能把这当成欺负人吗？都整整一天了，我还没见过我的新宿舍是个什么样子呢……”  
  
捶完墙，呼叫还得去回应。

 

一片狼藉，重大火灾现场。  
喷淋器淅淅沥沥下小雨般喷洒。

大黄蜂大眼瞪小眼看着眼前房间的惨状，头上小尖角上挂着一对巨大的问号瞥向一旁的红白涂装机体。  
  
“呃…红警，我不知道你让我过来是要……如果我没记错的话，我今天下午已经和你确认过所有的新生即将入住的房间。它们不是像这个样子的，你知道，就是舒服到可以让你下线充电到无法赶上早晨第一节课的那种……”  
“我知道我知道，我不是叫你过来帮我确认这个事实的。这位新生…呃………”  
  
红色警报侧开自己大身形。  
他身后一个蹲在一团黑乎乎物质前的火红身形闪出。  
  
“他说……”

  


小黄机偏头看过去。  
火红机转身看过来。

“哇喔，又是你！！”  
红黄二机同时手指彼此大叫。

中间夹着红色警报，光学镜亮亮。  
短暂事情原委倾听后……

  


“所以你为什么会在你的房间里发动你的手臂火焰球！我确定以及肯定的告诉你，那是一种武器模式，至少是附加装备。难道我今天给你的说明还不够吗，啊哈？学院任何区域都不得变形你的ALT模式。禁止赛车，禁止飞行，禁止一切武器及附加设备使用。宇航理论研究与探索班初级学年一期的热破同学！”  
  
“是吗？我不认为那算武器还是算什么附加装备。我以为那是我的完美机体的隐形部分，而我的室友想看，我只是稍微向他展示了下。”

红黄二机一高一矮，叉腰对峙。

“好了这位……完美机体的热破同学。因为你的稍微展示，你的室友现在不得不被紧急送往医疗室了。你们的宿舍也…如你所见暂时不能住人了。而我们科学院史上从来没有在开学第一天就出现这种突发事件，以至于没有多余的房间来安排给你住啊，火焰神！！”  
  
红色警报在自己的数据板上点击点击，都快点出了火花。  
  
“他的室友…情况怎样？”  
小黄机担心的问道。  
  
“喔…你说可怜的管子？像被什么巨大的机器人踩碎一样惨不忍睹。说实话，管子是我见过的中级学年里最可靠的学生了。你本该很庆幸他是你的室友，而现在…你只能跟学生委员会成员去住一间了。”  
  
红色警报看大黄蜂，热破也跟着他看过去。  
好几赛秒后，红黄二机似乎明白了他的话。

  


“No way！！”  
两人再次异口同声。  


红警挑眼歪嘴瞅俩。  
“这不是挺有默契嘛！”  
  
“等等等等，我室友怎么办？难道三人住一间？我不想……”  
  
“噢，这你就先不用担心了，Bee。我刚才更新资料发现，你的新室友有打报告说会晚一个月才来学校报到。所以，我想我们有足够时间给这位火焰神热破同学修复好宿舍。呃，还需要升下级，超级防火的那种……”  
  
“打住！！打住打住！！你们俩在唱什么双簧我听不懂。但要我说的话…和这个土气得掉油渣渣啰嗦得吐电解液的矮胖住一间，那是绝对绝对绝对不可能的！！”  
  
火红机体五指刷开的拒绝手势几乎罩到红白大机脸上。

“哦，当然可以，如果你愿意在学院操场上过夜的话。我一点都不介意。”  
红白大机倒也挺尊重他的意愿，火红机体瞬垮。  
  
“我完全不介意。”  
  
小黄机乐得直点圆圆头。  
红警对愉快的他笑一笑。  
  
“至于Bee，初级学年的新生和高一级学年的学长同住是校规，那玩意你比我更清楚。而你刚好是中级学年的学长，还刚好是学生委员会行为规范委员。所以在我和警车商量找到其他合适的宿舍前，这家伙暂时就你先管着。我会尽快处理这事的，我向你保证。以上，是先进科学技术学院安保主任红色警报，就学生宿舍尼昂楼77号房间火警事故的处理结果。无需通告，即刻生效。”

红黄二机，一人跌坐在地，一人瘫软于墙。  
  
多么不幸的第一天。  
没完没了。

灯光闪呀闪，星光眨呀眨。

 

 

夜中的城市正开张。  
  
不算太暗的路段，白色的机体涂装分外显眼，他看上去很抓狂。  
和他并行的高大红蓝机却迈着轻松的步伐。

“我不知道，我们为什么非得这样。”  
白色机体瞪他。  
  
“哪样？”  
红蓝机体仿佛惜字如金。  
  
“哇喔，我们非得从这里抄什么近道吗？还有你，非得去我家过夜吗？”  
白底橙红电波纹在肩的机体，朝那张舒适的面甲嚅嚅嗫嗫絮叨。

  


“因为这里是近道啊！难道我没跟你说吗？小滚珠今晚要带人回宿舍，他已经招呼我回避。”  
“噢，那个机渣！今天才是第一天啊！”  
“嗯哼。”  
“好吧，我承认你没他那么渣了。至少你没有在第一天就……话说回来，你非得去我家吗？难道你不能去警车那，他高级单间啊！”  
“讲真？跟警车在一起呆一整晚？”  
“确实…无法想象。那爵士那呢？据我所知，警车可没让他跟其他人一起住过。”  
“所以，你看既然是这样，你觉得警车可能会让我跟爵士在一起单独呆一整晚吗？何况，爵士今晚好像有地下演出…他还伪装了在宿舍的样子。不过我怀疑那是否能瞒过警车。”  
“喔，可怜的爵士，都快被警车逼得走投无路了。但你真的非得去我家吗？”

白色机体停住了脚步，丧气地歪着头雕。  
红蓝涂装也停下来，不解风情的看他。

  


“救护车，你知道如果回我家的话，大概天都亮了。你干嘛这么不乐意啊！难得药师实习中不会被他仇恨…啊…该不是……”  
红蓝机体突然想到什么似的，圆圆地鼓起了光学镜。  
  
“你在家里偷养了个小火伴，所以……”  
  
“嗷！！奥利安你给我闭嘴！真受不了你们这群用输出管思考的机渣！且又关药师什么事！我没有不乐意，我只是很不习惯下线时间里，周围还有其他人！那种感觉很诡异你知道吗？这就是为什么我不想住宿舍，写120页的通学申请报告，再每个月花几千塞金住校外的原因！还有你每次到我家都在打游戏根本让人没法休息，今天也不例外对吧！”  
  
救护车炸毛了。  
  
“真正懂我。”  
奥利安手掌一张，光盘现出。  
  
“原始先锋队月卫一探险终极对战超高清大比例混音刻录版。小滚珠给我的谢礼。”  
“噢……”  
  
  
  
突然……  
  
昏暗中，黑影一闪。  
撞到正侧身对着奥利安蓄势发飙能量的救护车机身连连转圈，话语中断…  
  
可以，今天第二次被断句……救护车眼冒金星想着。

  


“喔喔--easy--嘿--！”  
  
黑影紧接着以极快的速度撞过奥利安.派克斯，消失在前方拐角。  
  
“闪开闪开闪开！！”  
  
还未等两人反应，又冲出两个机体紧追前面黑影而去。  
  
奥利安的机身被猛烈地连撞三次。  
他的面甲颜可不那么爽朗了。  
  
“非常好。你们成功的点着我今天好不容易熄火引信的最后一节了。”  
  
迈着将地面踩沉的重重踏步，奥利安转身跟他们进了拐角。

  


“……所以说……抄近道什么的…总是不会带来好事…啊喔喔痛痛痛……。”  
  
救护车活动着脖子和手腕，自言自语爆有抱怨。  
被撞得老疼了。  
  
「叮咚咔呛哐啷辟哩吧啦嘎吱-------」  
  
听着拐角里面传来的金属碰击响，他撇撇嘴，抬抬眉，靠到旁边墙上。  
交叉起双腿，手搭腰间卡带，放松，等待。

  


少顷，响声停顿。  
奥利安身形现出。  
  
“搞定啦？”  
  
救护车朝巷子里头一探。  
远远地似乎有两个机体被挂在黑暗中晃荡。  
  
“里面的我搞定了，这个归你去搞定。”  
  
「哗啦-----」  
奥利安手一甩，某样重物被丢到救护车脚边。  
  
“哇喔……”  
救护车被那靠过来的力道压得立直了身形。

  


路灯下。  
  
隐约看得出白色漆底的机体，呈现出破烂裂缝的铁灰色外甲。仰天面甲上棱角分明，浑浊的黄金色光学镜里电火苗四下崩弹。额角上的插着的物体忽明忽暗，闪着危险的弧光。

“这可真是…该说是够胆还是够蠢…居然把一个电路增幅器直接上载到脑模块……”  
  
救护车难以相信自己眼睛似的，光镜保护片扇个不停，看被甩到脚边的……某…机？  
那个瘫软在他脚甲上的瘦弱机体里，传来火种紊乱又虚孱的微微脉动。  
  
若有若无，似快熄灭。


	3. Chapter 3

一两声嬉笑或谈话声从夜里的某处断续传来。  
  
打量那具了无生气的残破机几眼，救护车蹲下，给看上去一碰就碎的机体进行急救初诊扫描。  
一会，他收起仪器。  
  
“得带他回我家。”  
  
他对奥利安指示。  
奥利安吧嗒吧嗒了几下自己的光学镜，没有立刻反应。  
  
“你摆那张脸是怎样？”  
救护车扶着那具伤痕累累的机体，一副你怎么还不过来帮忙的甲颜睨他。

  


“我是想说…救护车，对于一个你认识多年，可以交付生命的老朋友，你左推辞右拒绝，不让我去你家。对一个见面不到一塞分，脑袋上还顶着一个冒烟电路增幅器的家伙，你却二话不说带回你家。你果然是看脸来的吧，我终于知道，为什么药师追你追得这么辛苦了。”  
  
奥利安看救护车手掌安抚下，被折腾得乱七八糟，却还堪堪能看出俊秀年轻到带着幼稚的面甲，恍然感慨。

“……他是个病人！是个全身布满排气孔一样密集空零穴的病人！！我不给他弄到修理电床上就只能丢他在这等死了！而且看脸来的根本就是你这混蛋好不好！别以为我没看出来你瞄上了那个想当医生写得一手好诗的矿工特招生新人！还有不要老扯上药师！！！”  
  
救护车脾气能量满爆，吃力地扶起那具全身零件和关节似乎都失去效用的软绵绵机体，丢靠到奥利安身侧。  
奥利安愣一愣，顺手接过那机体。  
  
“为什么我会瞄上了那个想当…什么…又写得…什么……的什么的什么人？”  
  
“根据你挑人的眼光，他毫无疑问肯定就是你中意的类型啊！高个，长腿，细腰，大胸，小脸，脸啊脸！那家伙生得一张那么漂亮的面甲真怀疑他是被添加了美颜程序给造出来的！！”  
  
推拉奥利安的手肘，救护车敦促他把那个受伤的机体搀扶好。

  


“哇喔……不听你说我都不知道原来我还有类型。”  
奥利安继续吧眨自己的光学镜，瞟着救护车塞过来的机体。  
  
“所以……这体力活又是归我干？”  
“你不要再搞笑了，你的ALT模式可是辆重卡运输车！”  
  
救护车我实在受不了你了的扶额状。  
  
“你还在这有一茬没一茬浪费时间的话，这颗可怜的火种就快熄灭了……”  
“是是是是…未来的首席医官救护车同学，你说什么都是对的。”  
  
  
「咔呛咔呛----」  
  
红蓝机体在被数落声中变形车载体，收揽那具自己拾起的麻烦，奔驰。  
救护车挑挑眉，变形白色小车跟上去。

啊喔，这是可变形机动道路…还是不可变形步行道来的？  
在变形完后，红蓝机体的内置处理器才蹦出了个疑问。

  


街道变得空旷又安静起来。  
时不时才传来一点噪响。  
  
夜，快深了吧。

 

 

先进科学技术学院，学生宿舍区。  
铁堡楼，7号房间。  
  
  
  
小黄机体了无生趣地唰开房门。  
「喀啦—」  
  
一声奇怪的音响应声发出。  
黑暗背光中，巨大的怪异身形笼罩过来。

“呜哇啊！！！”  
小黄机大叫连跳带爬攀沿上一旁的物体。  
  
同时，房间灯光大亮。  
红金兰涂装的机体鼓张着一对出了啥事眼神的红褐色光学镜。

  


“红…红蜘蛛？”  
小黄机声调走音中。  
  
“你为什么会在这里！！”  
“你可别忘了我也是学生委员会成员，权限各种有！”  
“那不包括无理由未经允许擅自进入他人房间！！”  
“我有理由啊，我担心这间房学生的心态状态问题啊！  
“什么？”

小黄机跟不上你脑回路的甲颜瞪他。

  


“我发现你室友要晚一个月才过来报道…而你又是个胆小又怕寂寞的……”  
红金兰机体突然止住话，像发现了什么不得了脏东西一样皱起光学镜。  
  
“这家伙什么人？！”  
他尖长的指头唰地指过来，差点刮到小黄机的接收耳。

小黄机顺着他手指扭头。  
  
赫然发现自己呈刷腿蜘蛛状攀住的某物，正是那周身弥漫着不爽气息的火红机。  
那张被小黄机箍住只剩下光学镜的面甲，似乎能感受到某种燃料气味泄露而出。  
  
该不会又在酝酿什么面甲火焰球秀吧……  
小黄机赶紧撤开。

  


“Bee！！就知道你跟着奥利安那伙人混会不学好！刚升入中级学年第一天你就给带人回宿舍了啊哈！！你这是……”  
“住嘴啦红蜘蛛！他是我的新室友…啊…不对，临时室友。”  
  
大黄蜂大光镜止不住的直闪白光。莫名其妙的第一天什么时候是个头。

“我说……”  
火红机叉着自己的手过来，一跳，登上一张充电床，居高临下。  
  
“你们这群叽叽歪歪欺压人权的学生委员会狗屁家伙，能不能给我stop！谢谢了你们，让我的新生第一天校园生活简直比一团糟都糟到不能再糟！现在，能请你们那恶心吧唧的情话绵绵到外面去继续吗？我要充电了。”  
“这个用词组句乱七八糟的粗鲁家伙打哪来的？”  
  
红蜘蛛鄙视地瞪着这么四平八稳手枕头雕后的火红机体。

  


“啊…红蜘蛛，你能先回你自己宿舍吗？马上就到照明管制时间了，查房时你不在，会影响你学生委员会主席竞选哟……”  
小黄机一副累极了的样子打开门请出去的姿态。

“喂…Bee，你这样也太无情了点吧。我还帮你把那个…你绝对拿不动的行李箱给你搬进来了，差点把胳膊弄脱臼。”  
红蜘蛛超级不高兴。

“是，你该谢谢我没有计较你触犯学生手册第10条第22款，侵犯他人隐私及私有物品的规定……”  
小黄机把红金兰机体推出去，隔着房门还能听到他那高音嗓的欢唱。

“Bee，你不能诚实感激的说谢谢我吗？明天的学生委员会会议……”  
  
“啊…………好累…………”  
小黄机趴在门上的机体哧溜软塌下来，几近着地。

  


“啊哼……你也知道你多烦人啊！我还以为你没有自我意识呢！”  
  
身后传来深深的嘲讽。  
小黄机忽地转回头，仔细一瞧，不对。  
  
“喂喂喂喂……”  
他起身走到火红机充电床旁。  
  
“喂！这名字板上写着我的名字呢！起来！这是我的充电床！”  
  
他敲敲床前的名牌，再敲敲火红机脆响的脚面甲。  
火红机只是用手肘撑起头雕，稍微眯了眼那块名字牌，以及另一张空着的充电床。  
  
“那又怎样？那边的名字牌上也没写我的名字啊，这不就是随我选的意思吗？而我就要这张，不对着星空我会睡不着。”  
  
火红机干脆换了个更加舒畅的姿势。  
大字躺开在写着大黄蜂名牌的充电床上，仰头斜看窗外闪烁亮点的夜空。

“你这家……”  
小黄机叉起腰怒眼圆睁就要发作……

  


「啪嗒--」  
整个房间再次陷入黑暗，只剩下大蓝眼睛在不明中扑闪，呼应着窗外星光。

“啊啊啊啊啊见鬼呀！！熄灯了！！我还没有淋油浴，还没有整理行李，呜哇哇哇天杀的这都叫什么事啊！！！”  
小黄机的哀嚎简直响遍整栋宿舍楼。

“还有完没完啊！！你个吵死人的啰嗦惊乍混蛋矮球！！  
火红机极度不能忍地捂起自己的接收器，嚷出更高分贝。

先进科学技术学院，第一天，规定上接近尾声。  
学生宿舍区照明管制时间后，房内照明和清洗设备运作将被自动切断。

 

 

另一边，熄灯后的宿舍区陷入整体暗沉，融入夜魅之中。  
水晶城宿舍楼。

某个房间，窗口，悄然无息地潜进来一名黑影。  
他在房间摸索着往充电床边去。

“我觉得那个叫做窗，而不叫门。”  
暗中不悦的声线响起。  
  
顿时，黑影在黑暗中停住了动作。

  


“什么啊！你又擅自进入别人房间了！规矩只适用于别人的学生委员会执行长警车同学。亏我还花大金在小诸葛那买了定位器追踪干扰全息影像，对付你完全没用嘛！”  
“小诸葛做的东西你也敢用，是你胆边儿太肥了点啊！”  
“有意思，这倒成了我的不是了。”  
“学院禁止私自经营盈利性物品贩卖，学院规定……”  
“学院有规定你对自己的同学进行全方位全天候监控吗？”  
“如果你不是过着经常夜不归宿，甚至被说成千机斩的糜烂生活…或者你可以给我讲解一下为什么你会被小滚珠称之为千机斩？”  
“哼哼…那你该去问小滚珠嘛……”

  


从窗外射进来的光，忽明忽暗地映射在小犄角的面甲上。  
黑白的涂装变成了灰色的层叠。  
  
他紧盯着那个叉腰挠着头雕的机体。  
闪烁着无所谓光芒的蓝色光学护目镜，格外明亮。

  


“So，你的地下演出还好吗？”  
“托你的福，被中止了。”  
“呃，那可真遗憾。我还打算去现场捧你场来着。”  
“你可不就在那！你没听明白，我用的是被动态吗？某位大人物手伸得足够长，我们那个小小的地下演出就被迫停止了！！你知道为了这次演出，录音机和我有付出多大的努力进行排练吗？哦，是的，在你的眼里，别人的努力，根本就跟机油渣渣一样让你一屑不顾。”  
“怎么听上去，你们的地下演出中止是我的责任似的。我可是一直呆在学生委员会办公室，和被你买通的铁皮在讨论他的体能训练课的项目与日程更改，哪里都没去。”  
“谁不知道你警车只要躺在充电床上就能毁灭一个星球。”  
“………………我要是有这能耐不早就是塞伯特恩领袖了。”  
“对啊，除了你是冷制造这个天生条件限制外，你早该成领袖了。”  
  
“你够了，爵士！！”  
两轮唇枪舌剑后，黑白机爆发了。  
  
“是你该够了，警车！！”  
流线体的蓝色护目镜机狠狠地甩下了自己手头的乐器盒。

  


“爵士……”  
黑白机慢慢踱步到蓝色护目镜机体身前。  
  
“我很担心，很担心你这样自暴自弃……”  
“我没有自暴自弃，我只是在过我想要的生活。”  
“你想要的生活就是去酒吧驻唱，去地下演出卖艺？”  
  
“唉……”  
  
蓝色护目镜机体吁了口冗长的气。  
微不可查的避开黑白机想要拉住他胳膊的手。  
  
“你看，警车。我俩老说不到一块的原因，是我们追求的东西不一样。所以…求求你，求求你就别管我了吧！你可以的，按照你想要的目标和生活，你可以做到的。也请让我，按照我自己的方式生活好吗？”

黑白机看着那对藏在护目镜下的光学镜，静静地，一时没有说话。  
已经不再黑暗，深蓝的夜海，和窗外的路灯，让房间里两人的机形在彼此间，看得一清二楚。  
  
似认输。  
黑白机体稍叹息，轻轻抱住黑白蓝机体。  
  
“你知道我不能。”

被他怀抱着……  
蓝色的护目镜里流动过一丝丝黯然。

  


“爵士，我今天很累。想着要是你还在学生委员会，我会轻松很多……”  
“呵呵，把我赶出学生委员会的不正是你吗……”  
“当时，我除那之外没有其他选择。”  
“不，你有的。你总是有其他选择的。你可是警车……”  
“所以你是在怪我……”  
“我没有怪你，相反我觉得很解脱。因此……”

蓝光护目镜机体慢慢地，拉开黑白机体环抱他的手臂。  
  
“我觉得现在这样挺好。”  
“不好，我觉得不好。你想过你从学院毕业后的出路吗？我知道你还没有提交你的毕业计划书。”

“噢……”  
爵士低下头，躁郁地用脚尖点擦地面。  
  
“我现在不想谈这个话题…你能…你能让我在我自己的宿舍里，一个人待着吗？”  
他抬头，带着请求。

  


黑白机冷峻的容颜默默地看他，随后靠过来。  
蓝色护目镜后退，才一步，就被牵住手定住了身形。  
  
微微颤抖，被覆盖住嘴唇。  
他抿紧。

黑白机的面甲上带起些许愠怒，一下一下啃他的唇瓣，想打开那副紧闭的不开心的嘴角。  
无果。  
  
生气地，探手卡入蓝光护目镜臀甲的缝隙。  
  
  
  
“不……”  
  
倔强着的唇齿缝隙开启瞬间…  
黑白机的软甲舌趁机侵入，缠绕住里面的另一条。  
  
“唔…唔唔…不…哈……唔……”  
  
蓝色护目镜拼命转动头雕也逃不开。  
他急急后退，连接着的黑白机也欺身连连跟进，两机沉沉地撞到墙壁。

“唔…唔唔……”  
  
不停不休，要将火种吸出般，让置换顿歇的强迫压制亲吻。  
被抵抗也毫无退开意愿，就着亲吻，打开蓝色护目镜机体的臀甲，手掌勾进对接面板深处。  
  
  
  
“唔唔唔……”  
  
蓝色的护目镜上燃起高亮。  
一时半会，就是摆脱不了那小红犄角纠缠的深吻。  
  
“呜呜……”  
  
指节捅到接口外膜，刺痛阵阵。  
侧转机体，在黑白机的禁锢中，偏身，死力撞开他。  
  
指头突然拉离，粘扯着内膜尖锐疼痛。  
使他皱起眉，齿间打战…倒换了好几口气。

黑白机体，活动一下吻得有点酸涩的发声腔部位甲片，举起那侵入了蓝光护目镜机体对接入口浅处的手指。  
晶莹的液体在外光中，像涂抹上高级机油般，柔滑又旖旎，情色霏迷。

  


“你在干什么！！”  
蓝色护目镜机将臀甲紧贴墙，双手刷开遮住那。

“看来，你还没有用到后面。千机斩…爵士同学。”  
黑白机用拇指和食指抹开那块湿滑的液体在手指间，冷淡得…像刚才的火热亲吻不是出自他的行为。

“出去！你给我出去！！”  
蓝护目镜机引擎声沉鸣震荡。

“晚安，爵士。希望你明天早上的课不要迟到。”  
从子空间掏出软巾擦拭手掌的警车，对爵士轻声耳语一句，离开。

  


蓝色护目镜机体在门合上的刹那，就贴着墙壁滑下来，一顿坐到了地上。  
  
“哦…普神……饶了我吧……”  
埋进双膝间的头雕下，发出了痛苦的低喃。

 

 

已经进入照明管制后一个半塞时。  
大片的区域在沉眠的年轻机体间安详地徜徉着。

注视着手里擦拭过的软巾，再抬头望过去梦幻般的夜空。  
警车微妙的叹了口气，将软巾收进子空间。  
  
一阵窸窸窣窣和轻微的金属摩擦声若不可闻地响起。  
侧目过去。

  


远远地，体能训练场的网墙处，一闪一闪现出可疑的光。  
是的，总是有一些家伙喜欢挑战规矩。

警车冷笑走过去。  
以为躲在那种地方就无人发觉？  
  
也是天真到可笑了。  
一把掀开了那些防水布的遮掩。

排水管下，几个机体鬼祟地挤在一起。  
手里那些闪着蓝色光弧正是可疑的来源。

  


“啊哈，电路增幅器，我不知道你们从哪里弄到这种违禁品进到校园了。根据学院安全保障协议，这些全部被没收，并请你们跟我去学院安保处一趟。”  
俯视着，警车傲慢警告。

一个机体缓缓站起身，其他几个也跟着起来。  
绿皮土黄搭配，技术院的挖地虎兄弟。

“哟哟哟哟……这不是学生委员会执行长，警车同学吗？”  
  
白天在能量补充中心挑衅那个灰色机体的大个头，对警车吐着电光泡泡，这家伙嘴里放了个增幅器。  
两次被人用讽刺的口吻叫出职位的警车皱起光镜，厌恶地扫过去那几个涂装看上去邋邋遢遢的机体。  
  
“对对对，就是我，学生委员会执行长警车。既然你们知道我的职权，那就用不着我浪费时间解释了。现在，违禁品交出来。全员站成一排，去学院安保处……”  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”  
  
大个绿皮机狂笑，贴过来警车面甲旁。  
“你知道吗？小警车，我要是你的话，就不跟我们哥几个结冤家。”  
  
他在警车嘴边哈出一口闪着红光的置换气流。  
警车冷眼，偏头雕，用手扇开那些恶心到他的空气。

  


“哼哼……”  
看到他这样，绿皮机又一声轻慢的哼笑，想要故意惹他嫌似的，凑到了他的接收耳畔。  
  
“你知道为什么不要轻易结冤家吗？”  
停顿下，在警车晃开头雕前。  
  
“因为啊……冤家，总是路窄喔…”

绿皮机体转动着嘴里的增幅器，话语却犀利又明晰。  
笑着退着，隐入暗夜。  
  
警车在腿侧，指头握成拳。

 

先进科学技术学院，夜幕深沉。  
这儿那儿都有着小秘密。


	4. Chapter 4

只是几许宁静后。

「咻嗯----咻嗯------」  
粉红色线光划开夜空，蜿蜒爬行，如爬山虎藤蔓拽曳着，越伸越长，越爬越远，越拽越紧。

 

“噢！见鬼这玩意……”  
“啊啊啊！它缠住我的前档…完了我觉得我的管子要断了……”  
“嘿嘿嘿…别绕过来……”  
“呃……兄弟们…我一步也动不了了……”  
“………安静点！”  
  
暗中，群体相声般此起彼伏哀呼声后，几个机体被点亮了身形。

 

警车拳头碰下腿外侧，数据板从子空间弹出。  
笔直的步姿，有余地走近那群被粉绯色光束拘捆在一起的机体。  
  
“根据学院第一条第一款安全行事条例规定，你们所携带的违禁品将全部没收。”  
  
他挨个将他们安在身体各部位的电路增幅器取下，同时，用数据板扫描他们的紫色狐狸头学生标志。  
当他取到第四个时，手停住。

那家伙正不受控制地节奏摇摆着腰，他将一个增幅器插在……他的输出管上……  
那管子被电铰链缠着，如同风中凌乱般摇动。  
  
“嗷呜…嗷呜……”  
咧着嘴露出一口黄浊的金属牙傻叫。  
  
“嗷呜…不行了……我要去…去去去去……了……”  
音声未没，一股股浓稠味道扑风而出，荧光色的交换液在暗色中锃亮锃亮。

 

「啪-啪-啪-」  
  
鼓掌声传来。  
侧过机体的警车极度莫测狠冷视线扫过去。

“闪得漂亮小警车！虽然我还蛮期待你被交换液射一身的，那看起来…一定可以挤进学院热点事件前三，呃…不，说不定可以上榜首…毕竟是我们黑白分明的学生委员会执行长警车的艳照嘛……”  
  
将电路增幅器抵在舌尖，绿皮大个机涎着一张无赖地笑面甲偏头对警车。

“哼……”  
  
警车微微笑了。  
踱步到他面前。  
  
“我不知道你那点让人发笑的自信是从哪里来的…明明今天才在充能中心被一个新人狠狠教训过。哇喔……那看上去可真……告诉你，已经是学院热点榜首了！毕竟你也是臭名昭著的挖地虎老大嘛！咦？你居然不知道？噢，也难怪你们不知道，你们从来不去看需要阅读的东西……”  
  
然后，用随手在地上捡起的一根铁管，撬下了含在绿色大个嘴里的电路增幅器。  
接着，眼神扫过去邻着的那个用电路增幅器过载的家伙。

那黄绿机看眼警车手里的铁管，慌张地，非常吃力地，龇牙咧嘴地，从自己管子上拔下那个已过效的增幅器，丢过来。  
警车恶心脸将那个转圈滚动的玩意也串到铁管上。

 

“哦…小警车…有个性，我喜欢。”  
  
绿皮大个机仍然嬉涎面甲，好似就只会这一个表情。  
警车光镜里闪耀的，则是冷冰冰的蓝光。  
  
“我把那句话原封不动地还给你……我要是你的话，就不跟我结冤家。这是这个学院谁都明白的事，而你们…非常不幸的，还恰恰挑个最糟糕的时机出现在我视线内。那就是，我心情…很——不好的时候。”

绿皮大个机还想回语，但警车显然已经不想给他说话的机会。  
电铰链越缚越紧，捆得几个吱吱呀呀直叫唤。

  


“为了你们的安全着想，请不要抵抗。期间你们所说的任何话语，都将被学院安全保障机器人记录为呈堂证词。”  
  
警车打了个响指。  
两台喷着尾火的空中卫士飞行机骤然现形。  
  
各自从底部飞出一根绞索连接到粉红色的电铰链上，带着几个机体腾空而起。  
剩下惊呼惨嚎不少留在夜半空。

  


“一群蠢货。”  
  
冷冷哼声后，冷冷地瞪视。  
那些串在铁管上的电路增幅器。  
  
黑白的涂装，在突然现出的巨大圆月照射之下，反射出白昼的光。

 

夜也总是不安宁。  
月光下，亮了许多。

 

 

 

亮了许多。  
很亮很亮。

白光，灿烂，耀眼。  
直射在紧闭的光学镜保护片上，内面都呈现出一层又一层的光圈晕染。

  


“喔……”  
机体横挂在大模拟屏幕前沙发里的红蓝机，在换气腔管道里发出一丝儿哼哼，似乎很难受。  
  
“救护……车……把灯关了……”  
他低重的嗓音含含糊糊。

“哈？”  
嘲讽声传进音频接收器。  
  
“又一大早就开始搞笑？那不是灯光，是日光，日光！太阳都晒到你肚皮上了，熬夜打游戏的奥利安.派克斯同学。”

 

声音时远时近，时高时低。  
  
努力，努力，努力好多次，才把光学镜打开。  
吧眨，吧眨，吧眨好几下，才聚焦到那张脸。  
  
端着能量饮，热气腾腾扑在带讥笑的白色面甲。

 

“救护车……睁开眼就看到你这张标志性讽刺人的脸，简直是噩梦未醒。”  
红蓝机体绝望地把机体彻底软在沙发里，再度闭上了光学镜。

“那你就继续做梦好了。反正我不像某人第一堂就有体能训练课，我可是第三节才有课。”  
白色机体双手握住金属杯，像感受温度般，吹着那些热气。

“噢…我死定了……”  
红蓝机体躺着磨叽。  
  
“救护车…给我开个病历证明…我起不来了……”  
“我看到的是，某人在机体已经重新上线的情况下，还拒绝百分之百启动内置系统所产生的非能动性互斥反应。俗称，强制在线过度电路紧张综合症。”  
  
“…………请直接说我熬夜过头……”  
“嗯，而你知道我的病历证明对此完全起不了任何证明。”  
  
“……真不知道那么讨厌机体运动的你是怎么拿到体能训练课的学分的。要不是知道你的为人，我真怀疑是你贿赂了铁皮。基于他对你的迷恋……”  
“喂…喂……喂！！我可是认认真真的在全班师生眼皮底下拿到的最高分。你再说这么失礼的话，朋友做不成了哈……”  
  
“呐……你手里的是助燃能量饮吗？给我一杯。”  
“就在那边桌上，要喝自己去倒。”  
  
“………………。”

「咔呛咔呛。」  
红蓝机艰难地支起了半个机身，头雕斜靠到沙发靠背，遥看五步距离远餐桌上的能量饮品壶，及能量块。  
  
“啊………好远……”  
他叹气。

 

白色机体又是标志性受不了你的深刻双白眼回应给他。  
  
“所以，昨晚你到底是打游戏到什么时候？”  
“我不知道…打到通关为止。我没看时间。”  
  
红蓝机体挂在沙发上，懒洋洋移动头雕，环视房内。  
隔壁的医疗工作间电床上，一具破烂的机体在平稳的置换着，生命数据跟踪仪的显示器上安静地显示着绿色波纹。  
  
“想必……你已经治好了那个快熄灭的可怜火种。未来的首席医官救护车同学。”  
“嗯哼。”  
  
靠在餐桌，一手撑手肘，一手端杯在嘴边慢条斯理饮着的白色机肯定表情。

“那看来你也是那个什么…强制什么…过度什么…什么综合症……没怎么睡嘛……”  
“还好。没花你游戏通关那么久。”  
“是喔…哇…昨晚我还没仔细看。你这小小的工作间是不是又升级了不少新装备……”  
“唔…嗯……算是吧。就是一些别人不要了的旧东西给我了，调整翻修下都还用得上。”  
“这些旧东西里……包括了药师送给你的各种礼物…以及守天成给你的尚在开发中的新技术品吗？”  
“……我给你倒杯饮料，你能闭上你和小滚珠一样三句不离某种关系的嘴吗？”  
“噢，有劳！”  
  
奥利安手一伸。  
  
救护车简直是认命翻白眼。  
给他倒一杯热饮端过去，重重塞在宽大蓝色掌心里。

 

“说真的，我看你这都够得上一个小型诊所了。”  
奥利安满足地大大喝进去一口热饮说道。  
  
“以现有的医疗体制，很多人…很难得到合理的救治。而大部分私营诊所为了眼前的利益，几乎干得和让渡诊所一样工作。提倡改造变形形态什么的……”  
“嗯……”  
  
救护车轻微地应声。  
  
光学镜看过去那边修理机床上的机体，还在沉沉的下线中。  
能量导管和充电导管连接在机体上，发出微弱的液体流动声。

 

“呵呵……看来我们未来的首席医官早就有想到这些了，对吧！”  
  
奥利安给你点赞的笑眯眼对白色橙条机体。  
  
“不然，你也不会将住处安在平民区，甚至离号称贫民窟的末日大街就隔了那么两个街区远。你可是憎恶一切混乱的救护车。”  
“听着，奥利安。我不知道，我其实有点…迷茫。你看我一直都很想成为首席医官，但是……”  
“但是，成为首席医官意味着只能给塞伯特恩领袖看诊。或，那些领袖允许的高级阶层人士。”  
“是的……”  
  
白色机体带着一点点懊恼。  
  
“而你知道这并不是我花这么多时间学习医术的目的。我不知道该如何平衡两者……”  
“救护车，成为首席医官未必会阻止你给其他任何需要帮助的人救治。”  
  
白色机体疑惑地看着他。  
  
“你看，正如我刚才说的，你可以将这里稍微再改造下，变成一个可移动式的秘密诊所。不让其他人知道…我们可以找感知器帮忙……”  
“呵……”  
  
白色机体轻笑起来。  
  
“我想…也许可以按你的建议试试……那么，不说说你拒绝领袖研修预备班直升保送的原因吗？”  
他抛回一个问题给红蓝大机。  
  
  
  
“呃…那个啊……”  
红蓝机体把玩着喝光了的杯子柄。  
  
“我只是想试试自己的水平到底如何。我想考高等程式学院，再学习一年就直接去某间警局服役。”  
  
“钛师傅知道你的想法吗？他可是领袖专门导师。现在的耀天威，之后的接班内定领袖守天成，以及预备班的御天敌，护天卫等等，无一不是出自他的门下。你以为他挑中你做学生，会让你成为个例外？”  
  
“噢，救护车。我没有那么多心思去关注别人的想法，我只是…你懂的，我只是真的对成为领袖什么的……没兴趣。”

白色机体看红蓝机体变得有点躁动的面甲，叹口气。  
“唉……那不是别人的想法。那是你的导师，你应该跟他商量的。”

  


「咔哒咔哒咔哒……」  
  
维修电床上传来零件启动的声响。姑且打断了两人的晨间长聊。  
救护车放下饮料杯奔过去。

检查生命检测仪器各项指标读数。正常。  
在充电床上几番机颤后，金色珠轮的光学镜亮起。  
  
就在救护车刚要撤去他机体上的连接导管同时，他一个翻身从床板上坐起。  
快得差点止住救护车的动作。

  


“嘿，你……有感觉哪里不好吗？”  
  
他问，同时想去查看那具机体的光学镜片。  
那个机体懵懂地转了下头雕，突然抽筋般的剧烈抖动。  
  
“别碰我！！”  
  
他抬手就给了救护车一拳，白色机体被揍得身形后仰。  
这边的奥利安.派克斯的头雕也跟着被揍到了似的歪斜。那一拳看上去…好痛！他嘴角泛起被乐到的笑意。

 

「咵啦-哐当-咔呛-啪嗒-」  
  
破烂机体几乎是滚下修理机床，他尝试着站稳，却无论如何无法控制好。  
东倒西歪的碰到了所有的器械和工具，落了个满地开花。

“该死的你在搞什么啊！？居然敢打我脸！”  
救护车捂着面甲朝他愤怒叫嚷。

“呃……救护车，我想那叫做临危应激性机体自动保护反射反应……”  
什么时候，红蓝大机已经交叉双手靠在墙上看热闹。

“不要乱用医学术语，快去阻止他毁了我的工作间……”  
救护车朝准备看戏的他喊。

  


“别过来，你们这些混蛋家伙，你们对我的机体做了什么！”  
白色伤痕机体胡乱循环转了好几圈，在打翻了所有能打翻的东西后，手里抓着一把扳手当武器似的，对着救护车威胁。

“呃……真是够了。”  
救护车扶额头。  
  
“首先，别说那种你对我机体做了什么的这种恶心死人的蠢话。如果不是为了救你那被过量使用电路增幅器导致火种抽搐性衰竭的小命，你揍我到死也不会想要碰你那又脏又粘的甲片分毫。”  
  
“这是真的。我们昨晚在末日大街的巷子里发现你，当时你脑袋上顶着个电路增幅器，正被两个让渡所的打手丢盔卸甲中。而且，这小子严重洁癖。每次上完实诊课，都会像虐待般的清洗他自己的双手，以至于我都怀疑那对可怜的手还能跟着他多久。”  
  
红蓝机体给白色机体做出补充说明。  
  
  
  
金色眼眸的年轻面甲依然闪着狐疑的光，坚持的用扳手对着两人，摇晃着，摇晃着……  
握不住似了的，扳手掉落。  
  
弱白色的机体膝盖一软，跪倒在地。  
张大嘴窒息般大口置换空气。

无言地眨了眨光学镜，救护车过来搀扶他。  
白色流线形机体倔强地拍开了他的手，自己扶着充电床沿歪歪斜斜站起。

  


救护车翻白眼翻白眼。  
  
“你要是有这么高的自尊心，就不会沉湎在电路增幅器中了！你的机体完全被那些小东西折腾得虚弱不堪，加上你长期没有合理足量的补充能量，现在就是一阵风也能把你吹倒。我都不苛求你对你的救命恩人说声感谢，只请你对你自己的机体好一点。毕竟比起那些烂在街角垃圾堆里的人来说，你还算是很特别的，不是吗？作为一个拥有跑车ALT形态的神铸塞伯特恩人……”

瘦瘦高高的机体带着高度不信任的光学镜，眨闪着金黄的光芒。  
  
“你是个医生？”  
“唔…将来是。”  
  
救护车开始捡拾散落满地工具。

  


“你知道吗？站都站不稳还自尊心超高的混小子，也许我应该把你送去警察局。你滥用违禁品，且不知感恩，无理取闹，伤害了一颗立志成为好医生的善良的心。”  
  
奥利安还是抱着他的双臂，威赫。  
  
“谢谢喔！”  
对于奥利安的帮腔，救护车发现自己一早就做不出除了翻白眼之外的其他表情了。

“你是警官吗？”  
金色眼眸的小子把眼光转向红蓝大机。

“嗯…将来是。”  
奥利安.派克斯理理嗓音，调整下站姿。

 

“切----”  
憋翘的嘴角发出了怒气音。  
  
“所以你们这些家伙就是所谓的高等阶层的混账了！占着高配额的优质能量配给，占着这颗星球上所能提供的最好资源的那群寄生虫。”  
“喂喂喂，你就简单地说个谢谢会怎样啊？这群寄生虫可是拯救了你的宝贝机体和生命！”  
  
救护车忍不住对怼他。

“我拜托你救我了吗？”  
瘦高机根本不感激。

“………………”  
  
“没有吧。你们就是一群自我感觉良好的高高在上的社会蛀虫。稍微给了点什么，就希望别人跪下来舔你的脚甲背，满足你们那些虚伪的道德标榜。害得我们无处安生的不就是你们这群霸占了全部资源的恶棍吗？！”  
  
“你……”  
  
“我什么，我哪里说错了吗？你看看你桌上那些成堆的能量块，那要给到末日大街，够好几个人补充了。”  
  
“那是我……”  
  
“对，那是你们强取豪夺的证据。”

 

金色机体迈着不稳的步伐走过去桌子旁。  
一把抓起能量块往嘴里塞，嚼都不嚼就直往转化炉吞咽。  
  
几乎，马上就被噎到。  
他又抓起一旁的能量饮壶，咬着壶嘴咕噜咕噜大饮特饮。

那速度，只差没把这边的红蓝机体和白橙机体，看得叫一个五体投地佩服了。  
  
“救护车…我第一次看到你被人说到无话可回哎……”  
“你感触的点是那里吗？”

  


三下两下，桌上壶空盘空。  
白灰色机体，摸摸嘴角，再左顾右盼了几下。  
  
把工作台上的多味能量棒也拿到手，几根放进嘴角，看过来救护车。  
棱角分明的面甲上，斜出一抹坏笑。

“看着能量口味还算过得去的面上，就不跟你们这些坏人计较了。”  
他舞着两根指头，往门口走去。

望着那个还不甚稳当的背影，救护车的嘴张了张，没发出任何声音。

 

「哔哔哔-----哔哔哔------」  
  
取而代之的声响是从红蓝机身上传来的信息音。  
奥利安一手交叉胸甲前，一手从子空间掏出通讯器。  
  
“……是通天晓。”  
“老通？他不是在泰瑞斯特那吗？”  
  
救护车伤心的整理着大乱的工作间。  
好一个纷杂的早晨，不幸的一天的预感。  


 

「通天晓：老哥…你在家里引爆了炸弹吗？乱得完全不能进屋……好吧，我今天会去学院，在那见……」  
  
“呃，他说他回来办点事，顺便会去学院看看我们。”  
读着信息，奥利安回复救护车。  
  
「小滚珠：伙计……你打算翘了新学期的第一堂体训课吗？」  
  
“惨了……救护车，现在什么时候……”  
读完第二条讯息，奥利安带着一点都不性急的表情，说着听上去很性急的话。

 

和以往相比……  
这个新周期，新的有点不一样。  
  
也许会发生点那么不无聊的好事也说不定呢！  
那些看不见的将来，谁知道呢？  


 

 

 

早晨。  
先进科学技术学院。

宿舍区，铁堡楼，7号房。  


 

「嗙-嗙嗙嗙嗙嗙----嗙嗙-----嗙嗙嗙嗙-----------」  
  
豪迈的乐声震耳欲聋。

“呃……”  
临窗的红粉橙机体，抱着自己的锋利尖角头雕，在充电床上痛苦的翻滚。  
  
“矮子！！！把你的闹铃切掉！！”  
他吼。

“你傻喔……”  
已经坐在床沿的黄色小型机体，同样痛苦地双手撑着自己圆乎乎脸盘。大光镜半梦半醒半睁着，嘴边挂着一缕儿透明电解液。  
  
“那是学院的起床音乐，天穹组曲。我怎么切…我倒是想切来着…而且…我劝你最好不要赖床，你们新生今天开始为期两周体能训练不是吗？”  
他一路扶着东西，梦游般轻飘飘的步伐踏过去清洗间。

 

淋浴，淋浴，淋浴。  
  
昨晚照明管制之后就这么又累又乏又脏的充电下线了。  
要人老命的第一天也算终于过去了。  
  
接下来了，就好好洗个澡，以崭新的心态迎接第二天吧。  
小黄机这么想着，顿时精神一震，和着组曲音乐，指尖触启开喷淋清洗设备按钮。

 

「嗙-嗙嗙嗙嗙嗙----嗙嗙-----嗙嗙嗙嗙--------」  
「哗-哗啦啦啦啦----哗哗-----哗啦哗啦--------」

磅礴的音乐声，与水流哗啦哗啦淋沥声，交替混响着。  
  
火红机在充电床上捂着接收耳辗转反侧，纠结不堪。  
连带着腹甲处来传来咕噜咕噜的声响。  
  
他跳身而起，径直拉开门。

 

正撑开机体淋浴着的小黄机一呆，水柱淅淅沥沥着，淋进了他的光学镜缝隙，他连连抹眼睛。  
火红机只瞄了他一眼，就站到能量排出筒前，打开前挡板，掏出输出管，稀里哗啦的排起他的转化炉分解废液来。

小黄机抹一把自己脸上的水，关上淋浴按钮。  
  
“你没看到我先进来的吗？  
“那又怎样？”  
  
手执着自己输出管，斜一眼小黄机，眼神不由自主落到他的上下机体连接处。  
  
“哇喔…新鲜，你连那都是黄色的吗？”  
他看看自己灰中带黑的管身，再看看小黄机那小巧玲珑，乖乖待在对接面板卡槽中的外置输出管。

“嗷！！你个无礼的家伙！！”  
小黄机迅速背过身。

  


抖落最后几滴排出物，收合起前挡板，火红机面甲上浮起恶意的笑。  
他轻轻靠过去正在拉吸水巾的小黄机裸露的背部，偷偷探出了头。  
  
“害什么臊嘛！大家都是塞伯特恩人，来给我看看……”  
“你…混蛋……干什么……”  
  
不算宽敞的清洗间，小黄机没什么地方可扭转机体。  
卸开外甲的机身显得更加矮小和……瘦弱？几乎被完全的笼罩在火红机的包围之中。

 

“给我看一下你那新鲜的黄色小管子……我保证不笑你……”  
火红机不依不饶，坚持任性。

“滚开！哪有这样的！你个侵犯他人隐……啊……哈……”  
  
推搡拉扯打斗之间，火红机的手掌不知不觉中握住了小黄机的小黄管子。  
无意识地，小黄机的发声腔发出了一声毫无抑制的……听起来极其娇嗔的呻吟。

  


“………………。”  
“………………。”

红黄二机同时愣，各自停顿。  
外面起床音乐的天穹组曲正播到高潮……

 

“……好挤。”  
大概过了个几塞秒，突然说出句前后不搭的话，火红机退后一步，撤开身形，打算离开。

「咔哒-」  
轻微启动声。  
  
背后的大红色扇翼形甲片碰到了喷淋开关。

顿时，哗啦啦…………  
一红一黄的机体沐浴在热油水雾之中。

 

 

 

两个半小时后。  
先进科学技术学院，外部操练演训场。

一排排高矮不一，五颜六色的机体，照射在塞伯特恩初初爬升的阳光之下。  
一个脸比一个苦。一个面甲比一个黑。

 

站在靠防护网罩的一排机体前，一身红色涂装的中型机，左右转动了下自己的蓝光镜，似乎在等待什么。  
另一位，嘴里叼着根金属棒子转啊转的精悍军绿色机体，仿佛写尽岁月刻痕般，满脸褶子的面甲上，是玩味。

“高级学年犯罪预防班三期，奥利安.派克斯…迟到。高级学年高级武器开发研究班三期，小诸葛…违反校规？高级学年宣传与传播学班三期录音机…违反校规？初级学年宇航理论班一期热破…迟到。中级学年潜伏学侦查班一期大黄蜂…迟到。嗯…………”  
  
他边看着数据板念，边走过每个人身边。  


 

“Okay，全员负重五百公斤，绕学院跑二十圈。”  
“什么！负重五百公斤绕学院跑二十圈！！？老头你真会说笑话！你知道这学院有多大吗？我昨天花了一整天都没逛到头…”  
  
红火机有不满。强烈的。  
含着金属棒子的军绿色机体听他控诉完，只动了下嘴皮。  
  
“很好，一千公斤。”  
“喔噗，老头能听懂塞伯特恩语吗？”  
“非常好。两千公斤。”  
“什………”

 

没待火红机招惹出更多负重吨位，红蓝机已经快速蹲到一旁穿起负重甲片来。  
小黄机也飞速的跟过去穿戴，其他两人也带着你丫怎么就不快住嘴的恨意扫过火红机，各自按上负重装备。

“喔，你们这眼神，什么意思！”  
火红机不解加不屑。

“嘿，火焰小子，你很有干劲嘛！希望这干劲够你跑完两千公斤二十圈，不然…呵呵…总之我在这里等着你…你们……”  
军绿色机体对着他笑着笑着，把负重甲片塞到火红机手里。沉重到压得他对着军绿色机体鞠了个九十度的躬。  
  
“嗯，这下学会讲礼貌了。顺便一提，老头我叫杯子，是学院体能训练导入部总教官。以后请在我允许后举手发言。”  
笑眯眯地，肘臂压住他低下的头雕自我介绍完，军绿色机体转动嘴里的金属棒离开。

 

跑开的机体像一圈移动的引号点漫开。  
年轻的面甲上挥发出热烈的冷凝液，名为年少轻狂。

先进科学技术学院。  
第二天起始，也注定不平凡。


	5. Chapter 5

塞伯特恩的阳光穿透在晨曦薄雾之中。  
照在涂装各异机体上，反射出七彩棱镜光圈。

轻轻地，随着那些套上黑色负重甲片机体跑出训练坪，队伍中某处发出了压低的谈话声。  
远远地，有一处凹陷了进去。

 

“……我略有不懂。我们是不是叫先进科学技术学院？还是其实我来错了学院？呃，sorry，我有好一阵子没有见过活人了……”  
在一排膝盖轴承高度的地方，青白涂装，整张面甲除开面罩只看见单幅光学护目镜的小机体，笔直自己的身形，面具下的说话声及其细微。

“如果你要来的是塞伯特恩星球仅此一家的，先进科学技术学院，那没错，你来对了。这里就是塞伯特恩顶级高等教育机构，先进科学技术学院。”  
比他稍稍高小半个头雕，橙色涂装，整张面积除开单幅光学护目镜，只见一张大嘴的微胖小型机，开合着垂直角度的发声腔尾角，回答他。

“So……我们到底在干嘛？”  
“体能训练…腿部轴承静止承重训练…手册上是这么写的。”  
“So……这就是我们一大早就一直站在这的原因？为什么我们会有体能训练这种东西？”  
“因为我们是新生。”  
“……so……为什么新生需要体能训练？既然是先进科学技术学院，我不是应该在学习炸弹构造，或者拆除炸弹构造的方法吗？或者……别的什么先进的，科学的，技术的…玩意？”  
“因为这学院是半军事化体制，所以对学生的体能要求很严格。”  
  
一个稍显浓厚的声音插进来小声会谈中。  
两小机稍微的一偏头，抬头，再抬头。

 

“……喔，普神在上！老兄你的面甲都被晒得通红通红了！”  
“那是天生的。我叫轮胎。高端芯片开发与研究班。”  
“呃…挡板。危险与爆炸物品解除研究班……怎么说呢…还是初级学年第一期…算新生。”  
“背离。地质与冶金科学探索研究班。我的梦想是拥有自己的酒吧，偶像是啰嗦，那是我来这学院的原因之一，还因为上这间学院是我愿望清单中的一个。”  
“喔，我是因为一个叫爵士的学长来这学院的。好吧…很高兴认识你们。”

红色面甲配置奇怪的三角叉头雕的中型机朝两人点点头。

 

“呃…老实说，我不知道这学院是个半军事化体制的。so……为什么是半军事化的？”  
“就是说，如果有战争，我们就自动成为军人，要参与战斗。”  
“啊啊啊啊！我们会有战争？！”  
  
面罩小机声线稍微大了点。

“嘘！嘘！！”  
  
大嘴小机试图让他注意声音高度的嘘声甚至更大。  


 

“是说如果有战争。万一塞伯特恩被侵略……”  
“我们会被侵略！？我一直以为只有我们侵略别人的份……”  
“好吧，万一我们自己的星球爆发战争…内战什么的……”  
“嗷！我们会有内战！？So……那内战了我们会是哪一边？！”  
“嘿嘿嘿，小伙计们，声音，声音。你们想跟那边的惩罚班一样负重两千公斤绕校跑二十圈吗？”

红面甲光镜不斜视提示两小机。

 

“惩罚班？！”  
青白色小机压低了并没有小多少的声音。

“大概就是违反校规啊…迟到啊…之类的一些学生会被集合进那里吧。主要是看处罚者的心情而定，就是学生委员会的那些人…还有，学院有些班级对于体能训练是必修学分课，虽然说教官是铁皮，但大体上处罚班的规矩是总教官杯子来定的。而且你们真该看看那些技术院的新生的训练，就会知道我们处在天堂……”  
  
红面甲的头雕微微朝某个方向移动了下。  
两小机跟着他，从一群机体的底盘挡板的两腿间缝隙探出视线看过去。  


 

隔壁训练场。  
巨型黄色头雕绿紫涂装机体，教官装备，手执电磁棒，在一溜儿双手挂吊在平衡训练杆，个个面甲苦得跟他们的紫色狐狸脸学生标记一样的机体前，踱来踱去。

“嗷……看上去就觉得胳膊要断了……”  
“……真庆幸我们所属在科学院……”  
“那边的…开开心心闲谈了十分钟的三只，前面来…跟我聊聊。”  
  
大嘴机的话尾，被嚼着抑制棒在队伍列头招手的军绿色机体接上。

 

“完了……看来我马上需要第七次入学了……”  
青白的护目镜小机开始全机身抖动。

“What？”  
红脸机和大嘴机惊诧。

“呃，我没告诉你们…其实我这是第六次因病复学……我没赶上前五次的入学第一天…我机体状态不是很好……”  
“…………恭喜，这次你熬到了入学第二天……”  
“……总之，很高兴认识你，挡板。祝我们的负重两千公斤绕校二十圈跑愉快。”

一高两矮机体，沉重的背影，移动往队列前。

 

就是这样的，不知不觉间，日头往三竿处又爬了爬。  
然后，把自己的能量撒在各处，金光熠熠。

 

 

机体铁步踩踏在地面，传来整齐的摩擦声响。  
其中，背着一对大机翼的湖绿色机体，几乎是冷凝液如流水般从机体各处溢出。  


 

“……再跑下去…塞伯特恩…马上…就将……失去……这颗星球诞生以来……最天才的武器发明科学家了……”  
他的排气扇响得比他的断续说话声还大声。

“你是说…一个留级九次的天才……”  
与他并排的红黄涂装配色机体有气无力。

“……录音机，我那是主动选择不参加考核。我太爱这学院…舍不得这么快离开……”  
“你爱的是这学院里的某个人。你只是想在你最后一次留级的机会里，挣扎升入感知器教授的研究室。如果你能挺过去这二十圈…也许他会对你另眼相看…那么一点点……”  
“谢谢鼓励。所以你这次又是……？”  
“呃，照明管制时间后不在宿舍。真实原因是，和爵士去参加地下演出……你呢？”  
“在学院经营盈利性物品贩卖。实际原因是，卖给爵士定位器干扰全息影像……”  
“噢，噢，噢，爵士，爵士，是的爵士。”  
“对，对，爵士。哪次不是因为爵士呢？”

两人缓慢地越过了叉腰步行的火红机。

 

“嘿，火焰神，想再加二十圈吗？”  
黄色光学镜的飞行单位机体瞥了眼他与其说死气沉沉，不如说怒气滔天比较合适的面甲。

“真羡慕你们这些游刃有余的新人哪，火焰神。顺便，烟熏妆真酷。”  
红黄色圆头雕机体朝他吹了个口哨。对火红机银白面甲，湛蓝光学镜下的两圈灰黑色努嘴。

不搭理，火红机体干脆停住步子，盘腿一圈坐下来。  


 

萎缩了机体，被负重压垮。  
他眯成一条线的光镜，泛着光射向跑在最前头的高大红蓝机和矮小明黄机。  
  
那个小子正笑容满面，轻松地仰视着红蓝机体，在说着什么。  
接着红蓝大机体就伸出手摸摸他的头，小黄机的面甲就变得红彤彤。

“呃…好恶……”  
  
感觉自己的机体打了个哆嗦，起一身机皮疙瘩。  
火红机开始卸下负重装备。

 

开学第二天，也很不顺利。  
这学院大概和他八字相克。

日记刚拍个开头就被毁，宿舍刚入住就被烧，正名还默默无闻外号就传遍满学院……  
捉弄新室友，一个被烤焦送进了学院医疗站。另一个……他反被揍出两个黑眼圈。

 

早上，清洗间，和小黄机的第三轮对峙。

他说，就摸了下你管子那又怎样了？你还害我被淋了一身水，我没打算洗澡的。  
被揍了一拳。  
  
他说，挖草你们铁堡人怎么这样！在我们尼昂摸下管子那根本都不算个事好吗！我们还会比谁的充能大比谁的射得远，就你这小黄管子谁放在眼里了……  
又被揍了拳。  
  
不是他没反击，打不过而已。  
仇结下了。

 

还有这……杀人的负重两千公斤绕校二十圈跑……  
不翘掉简直对不起自己的青春。

咕噜咕噜，一个落地滚，起身。  
交叉着双臂在脖颈，自在离去。

 

前头。  
坡脚下的斜道。  
  
墩堆上的围栏，灯芯树的枝丫意气风发的升满白昼。  
珠玉般的垂须在风中一摇一摆，应着那些金光，对着院区正中央的母树辉射过来的光柱，朝向那渐渐从坡道下现出机形的挥洒着冷凝液的年轻塞伯特恩人。  
  
似微笑，似迎接。

 

红蓝机体眯起光镜。  
让那些灯芯垂髫反光随着自己跑动而掠过视线。  
  
忽然，银色入眼。

他急慢下来。  
差点撞到紧跟着他的小黄机。

 

“老大？”  
没有回复小黄机的疑问。

什么时候起，开始对银色这么敏感了？  
  
他揉一揉蓝光学镜面。  
在缓慢的步履间，从那些灯芯树闪着光点的枝丫隙缝里搜寻。

 

背着的光线里，沉稳的黑色中和了高亮。  
是他。  
  
大树杈分支处，银灰色的修长机体背靠着树干，绯红金眸聚集在他手中的数据板上。  
  
哦……  
挺会挑地方。  
  
怎么钻过去那灯芯树垂丝的。  
那些可是一旦粘住，不把机体能量液吸尽变成干尸，绝对不会放开的食人树……

 

红色的光镜里，金光闪过，似要看过来。

奥利安猛然扭开自己望着那边的头雕。  
看一眼身上的负重外甲，下意识地把头低得更低一点。

 

“老大？？”  
  
对小黄机吧眨大眼满脸疑问。  
他只能扯开个假装无事笑容。

为什么躲避视线怕对上？  
为什么火种会突然急跳？

奥利安自顾疑惑。

 

「嘿嘿嘿，惩罚班的同学们…我是你们敬爱的总教官杯子。我想提醒你们的是……迄今为止的一个半塞时之内，你们完成了四圈绕校跑。如果你们不挂点挡提升下速度的话，我真担心你们会错过中间能量补充休息……」

超高分贝的大功放响起在接收器内时，奥利安把头雕低到不能再低。  
真丢人。  
  
速度开跑，飞快穿过灯芯树的随风摇摆。

 

 

回响就像在空中飞翔。  
随着那飞翔腾空直上。

建筑顶部。  
  
红色的单幅光学镜，海蓝暗黄配色涂装的机体趴在栏杆上。  
静静地，看着地面远至变成一团光球的灯芯树。

 

“你在想…他是怎么穿过那些灯芯须条，爬到那棵树中间去的。对吧……”  
趴在他脚边的黑色大豹形态机体嘴角利齿起合着。

“哼……”  
轻笑一声，红色单幅光镜的机体微微移动了下。  
  
“我在想你可能多了个对手啊，机器狗。我原本以为这学院只有你能活着爬上那些食人警卫树呢！”  
“噢，我一点都不介意多个一起玩耍的小伙伴。反正他也看不见我…”  
  
大豹子眯眼微笑。

 

“所以，他就是那样……一直…看书？”  
“据我的观察，到目前为止是这样的。介于他被分在自由课题研究班，他可以选修任何一个学年，任何一个学期的任何一门课程。这还是自震荡波之后的第一个享有这种待遇的家伙呢！谁让他的推荐人是当今塞伯特恩领袖，又谁让领袖是学院的名誉院长和…最大的捐赠者呢……”  
  
“机器狗…聊到他，你话还挺多的……”  
“……我有吗？”  
  
“……他除开选了医疗班的课…其他还选了什么课吗？”  
“嗯…好像还没有。噢，他还将从下周起担任科学院分院长钛师傅的助手。也是当今领袖推荐的。”  
“嗯哼…看来有必要跟进下他跟当今领袖耀天威的关系了…如果不是某些笨蛋办事太无能，我或许现在已经抓到他一两个把柄了……”

红色的光学镜闪着冷酷的光，回过来，盯住在天台一角缩成一排的六个绿皮土黄机体。

 

“现在好了。一夜之间，技术院挖地虎兄弟的勇猛名声跌到酸蚀锈海底了。”  
他撑开着手臂，背靠在护栏杆上，面具下传来的声线比起嘲弄，更多愠怒。

“那不能怪我们！你也看到了，我们尽力挑衅他了，他不接招。”  
绿皮大个机的脖颈线路连接处，在阳光之下，还能辨析出指痕。

“我看到了实力的差距，他当然没理由接招。因为你们太弱了。”  
“喂，声波！我们是听你的，但不是你养的那只狗！少在那侮辱人！”

瞬间，机器狗红光镜一闪，四爪着地，拱起了脊背。  
声波对他竖指尖摇摇。

 

“铲土机，我一直是看重你们兄弟几个的。不是吗？你们在学院做什么我都可以睁只眼闭只眼，哪怕你们变着法儿偷偷玩违禁品…可，我没让你们蠢到被逮到学院安保处去吧……”  
  
声波的光学镜里，红色越来越浓厚。  
随即，机器狗吧眨吧眨几下自己的光学镜，收拢起身形，趴下。圆爪捂住了自己的接收器。

「嗡-------嗡嗡嗡-------------------------」  
空气猛然震动起来，超低频干扰波呼啸拨开了气流，形成无形真空圈。

 

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
  
那边的六个绿皮机体抱头惨呼。  
声波面无表情的看着痛苦滚做一堆的几具机体，不如说，带着面具，根本看不出他是什么表情。  
  
“二十分钟后，那些把你们的脑袋搅个天翻地覆的波段就会自动消失，希望你们趁这个时间好好想想你们究竟错在哪里。呃，如果你们还能思考…不对，如果你们一直以来有过思考能力的话…”

甩起手，声波离开顶楼。  
猫眼皮，机器狗跟上去。

 

 

先进科学技术学院。  
技术院，侧门处。

海蓝的机体无声走出。还没有三步远，他皱起了光学镜。  
偏头，身旁贴行着辆学院专车。

门拉开，通体紫色涂装的大型机体端坐于内。  
金光独眼头雕圆亮亮的，对着声波眨两眨。

 

“嘿，你…要去议院见蝙蝠精议员吗？我载你一程，我也正要过去高级议事堂。”  
“………………”

声波转身继续走。  
专车缓缓滑行跟在他身边。

 

“呃，你这样顶着一个学院的学生标志，在授课时间走在外面不太合逻辑吧，全优生奖学金获得者声波同学。”  
  
紫色的机体坐在车内的对开椅上，一手覆握膝盖，缓缓低沉嗓音不急不躁。  
声波身形顿了下，但没有停步，也没有回复他。

“当然我知道你完全有办法避开学院所有的对于违反规定的制裁。但是我看到你了，我没法假装没看到你，这不合逻辑。但如果你没让我看见你在授课时间走在外面，这就合……”  
  
在紫色机体分析自己的逻辑时，声波停住了脚，一跨步，上了他的车。  
稍微让紫色机体住嘴了一秒钟。

 

“……呃……现在…你看我没有看到你在授课时间内走在外面，也没有其他人看到。作为学院能源理论课讲师，我可以声称你是和我在做课外研讨。这样就没有破坏学院规矩，我也没有撒谎。虽然你从未选过我的课，这稍显不合逻辑，但总体而言比你一个人走在外面合逻辑。”

但，他还是接着讲完自己的逻辑。然后，手穿过声波的胳膊下，拉上了车门。

红紫喷漆，一老虎脸标一狐狸脸标，刻印着先进科学技术学院专用标牌的专车，嗖地驶上了专车通道。  
近于无声的引擎音。

 

 

日头正盛。  
稍有一点热。

先进科学技术学院学生委员会办公室。  
  
红蓝大机体的双腿交叉架靠在办公桌上，敲击，带着明显不耐。  
斜挑的眼神瞪着站在桌前的黑白涂装机体。

 

“你还真是……一点都不客气呐……”  
黑白机体手执数据板，眼神瞄着桌前的名牌。

「学生委员会主席」  
红蓝机淡漠地扫一眼那块职位牌。  
  
“喔，我习惯了。”  
身形一分一毫都没移动下，半躺，坐在那张大圆转杯椅里。

 

“你把我弄这里来是干嘛？我已经卸任学生会主席了。没理由再参加你们学生委员会的会议。”  
  
他平平的用低音炮嗓音说着和眼神一样懒散无力的话。  
黑白涂装翻了翻自己光学镜片，先吁一口气，再开口。  
  
“你还清楚这点我真是感激不尽。首先，祝贺你完成体训课的迟到处罚，负重两千公斤绕校跑二十圈……”  
  
“噢！！我滴个焊接枪！警车！你就从来不能一句话说清楚你的目的吗？你能告诉我，完全跟学生委员会搭不上边的我，为何必须在我的机体解剖课的最后十分钟，被叫到这间闷死人连个透气窗都不打开的办公室吗？快点快点！”  
  
白色机体小尖角头雕的面甲上满满的不高兴。

 

“唉……你们两个……”  
警车实在懒得说什么，直接把手中的数据板递给了白色机。  
  
“今天我接到了道路交通安全部发来的联络。说怀疑我们学院有两名学生违反道路交通法，在不可变形非机动车道变形ALT形态行驶了，可能还搭载了一名可疑人员，需要我们给出确认。那是他们发过来的交通监控图像。”  
  
“呃……”  
  
看着那段自己和红蓝机体变形车载体，拉跑破烂机体的监控视频，白色机体面甲变得尴尬。  
“这确实……不太好。”  
  
瞥一眼红蓝机体，把数据板递给他。  
  
“你会帮我们瞒下来的，对吧，警车，老朋友。”  
他对黑白机飒爽微笑。

 

“当然，救护车，老朋友。”  
黑白机也对他友好笑着。  
  
“你和奥利安一人欠我一次。”  
“……………………………”  
  
橙白机和红蓝机无言，对视一眼。

 

“呃…想了下，我们还是接受处罚比较好？真的，要勉强你坏规矩实在会太对不起你警车，那太不对了……”  
救护车真诚认错脸。

“嗯……”  
奥利安微点头表示同意他。

“哦，是吗？”  
警车抬头看他两一眼，随即开始在数据板上点点点。  
  
“你们这么体恤我，让我觉得很感动。那么，就请去红色警报那里报到吧。他一直跟我说，很担心3号能量补充中心的垃圾运输管道阻塞严重，可能会生出金属噬菌体、铁锈病菌体之类的安全隐患问题。所以，你们的处罚是…校园社工劳动两小时，清理3号充能中心的垃圾运输管。呃，奥利安，不好意思，你的时间是四小时。因为你还违反了学院校外过夜许可条例。”

说完，警车拿起数据板在两人的学生标志上各照一下。  
标记顿时变成粉红色。

 

救护车张大嘴，摊开双手。  
  
“你，要我们去…3号充能中心清理垃圾运输管道？”  
“嗯哼。”  
  
警车点头。

“那可是位于技术院的3号充能中心！”  
救护车吼，一副你至于这样吗的愤恨表情。

“没错。”  
警车悠然，继续点头。

“那里的垃圾管道从来就没有通畅过！因为技术院的那群白痴总是在乱丢垃圾！！”  
救护车露出我懂了你存心要整我们的面甲颜。

“也许。”  
警车耸肩。  
  
“等你们疏通了就不会再阻塞了，还给技术院那帮白痴做了个文明典范。”  
抬手看表。  
  
“呃，不介意我失陪吧，我得去开会了。可以的话，请尽快过去，红警在等着呢。”  
走到门边，他又回头。  
  
“啊！友情提示你们一个好消息。你们动作快的话，说不定还来得及在3号充能中心占个座补充能量。因为从今天开始，1号充能中心闭馆整顿能量货源。”

 

看着摆手离开的黑白机，救护车都合不拢自己的嘴了。  
  
他指指门口，又指指自己，又指指红蓝机。  
半响，才能发出声音。

“你知道吗？你真不该卸任那该死的什么鬼学生委员会主席的！”  
“…………我也这么觉得……”  


 

白橙机和红蓝机被头顶万吨黑线压弯了机体。  
门缝处还传来会议间警车抑扬顿挫的会议主持音……  
  
「今天的议题。第一是关于新学生委员会主席的选举…第二是周末的新生欢迎会…第三是三周后学院第113届指引之手杯全能对抗大赛…届时出席开幕式的嘉宾……」

 

看吧，就说会是不幸的一天的预感吧！  
从一早起。  
  
救护车全身被抽空了力气般，哼哼着抱着自己的头雕小尖标蹲了下去。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **~ Merry Christmas ~**

先进科学技术学院。  
新周期新学年起始第二天。

学生委员会办公室。  
学生委员会成员会议中。

 

“……关于第一项议题，新学生委员会主席的选举。目前的两名候选人，由前任委员会主席奥利安.派克斯推荐的，科学院潜伏学与侦探班中级学年一期的大黄蜂，以及……自已提名的技术院飞行技术班高级学年一期的红蜘蛛。委员会内部投票维持采用无记名投票方式，票比百分之三十。投票截止时间为下周第一天第一弦第一弧，请各位公平公正地使用你们手中的投票权。另外百分之七十的票率由全院学生投出，在两人的选举演讲之后。学院的1号，2号，3号能量补充中心会各设投票机一台，统一投票。截止时间为当日中间能量补充时间完结后零秒，委员会成员不得重复投票。”

对着数据板照本宣科念完，黑白涂装机眼神瞄过来在场与会人员。  
  
数据统计及分析录入委员天火，纪律及行为规范委员大黄蜂，宣传及信息传送委员、兼竞技及艺术文化推广委员惊天雷，组织及对外协调委员红蜘蛛。  
除开红蜘蛛，全员萎靡不振，干劲毫无。典型的上任主席余毒，奥利安.派克斯风格。

“……总之希望两位候选人能准备好各自的演讲……”

 

“喂…我知道你对要战胜我这个对手没什么信心，但你把无能为力表现得这么明显，会让我完全没有成就感的。”  
就着警车的话音儿，红蜘蛛手肘推耸着身旁像是没有什么生命力迹象，软软趴啦贴桌的小牛角明黄机体。

“……那你大可安心。我的无能为力不是对你，而是对负重两千公斤绕校二十圈跑后的机体磨损痛…我现在最想念的是救护车和他的特效药膏……”  
“………。”

红蜘蛛自傲的面甲收敛，闪过一秒心疼，红褐色的光镜稍有收缩。食指探出，轻轻地在牛角尖尖上打着璇。  
  
“所以说……你就不该跟着派克斯，小滚珠，救护车他们混在一起的。你可是上个初级学年全勤奖学金获得者啊……现在堕落到第二天就迟到。”  
“………白痴，你知道根本跟老大他们无关，是那个混球……”  
  
牛角小圆头咻地抬起。  
尖尖头刺到红蜘蛛手指头锥心痛弹开。  


 

“……什么……谁？”  
“……红蜘蛛……别跟我说话了…我不想浪费力气抬舌甲……更不想看见任何红色的东西……”  
  
大蓝眼睛里一阵阵的怒火极光绽放过后，明黄机又无力的趴回了桌面。  
是的，有颗红色的灾星来到他身边了。

“哈……？”  
  
红蜘蛛颇为愕然的看向自己早上才特意抛过光的饱满金红色涂漆。  
多帅啊！你居然不想看……  
  
震惊。

 

谁都没看……  
  
天火嘴里含着多味能量棒，盯着记录本的光镜似乎都无法睁开，只是双手机械的动作着。  
委员会执行长警车环顾懒散的会议现场，忽略。  
  
执着地主持会议。

 

“……第二项议题的新生欢迎会，主要由惊天雷负责。你有什么想法吗？”  
“……还想法呢……我都一个人干两份工这么久了。连活法都没了…难道就不能把爵士弄回来继续干他的竞技及艺术文化推广委员吗？我认为学院没有任何人能比得过他在这方面的创意了。而且我还得给红蜘蛛拍他的竞选拉票宣传片……”  
  
脚蜷缩在椅子里，光学镜一眨不眨盯着手中数据板播放的视频的淡蓝涂装机，面甲也没抬一下。  
  
“嗯…不过我还是有个想法的，建议由爵士的乐队表演来代表高年级对新生的欢迎……”  
“……………”  
  
警车沉默。  


 

“我希望你不要凭空想象出一些不可能做到的事，以及把你和红蜘蛛的私人交情混杂到工作议程上……如果你没有想法，那这项再议。首要保证的还是欢迎会的安全有秩序的进行，为此我需要一份全面的保安计划，请和红警协商后于今天授课时间结束后交给我。”  
  
随后，声平气和，毫无波动，继续会议。

“请不要诋毁我的人品。我认为爵士的乐队表演绝对是个好点子，之前不是high翻全场了吗？执行长也不能携带私人感情否决我深思熟虑的good idea.还有，我怎么可能将私人交情混杂到工作议程？那是红蜘蛛自费出资再三请求让我给他拍的，属于……”  
  
“下一个议题……”  
  
无视红蜘蛛对惊天雷的眼色，无视惊天雷义愤填膺的说明，警车强硬推进会议议程。

 

“学院第113届指引之手杯对抗赛。目前我拿到的嘉宾名单有…领袖耀天威，以及领袖预备班成员的守天成，御天敌，护天卫。首席大法官泰瑞斯特，议会议员顶天者，普罗透斯，迪西马斯，蝙蝠精……这些人确定出席开幕式。红蜘蛛…我需要你跟进他们当天的行程以及安全保障计划。”

“……知道了啦……”  
一点都不感兴趣的应答着，红蜘蛛的视线落在牛角小圆头雕换气腔出口吹出的淡红色能量气泡上。  
  
微微笑，不自觉伸手去戳一戳。  
绝不例外，开会一定会下线的大黄蜂。

 

“……学院的安全保卫部分由总教头杯子领导的体能导入部协助安保处的红色警报进行部署。我希望你能和两人保持愉快的沟通，并随时将新的情况反馈给我。还有…按照轮班表…今年开幕式的飞行表演将由科学院的飞行太保小队担任。技术院的seeker小队…则负责闭幕式的飞行表演，请通知闹翻天做好准备……”  
“……唉…能不能不要因为我能干就给我这么多事干……”  
“……明天同一时间继续碰头会议，确认流程及进度。散会。”

终于，在充满会议间的懒惰分子攻击中，警车…算成功的结束了会议。  
以至于所有人颓废地各自走出去之后，都没有很清楚的听到里面传来哐哩啷当掀桌声。

 

 

技术院。  
第3号能量补充中心偏左区。

垃圾运输管道的遮盖槽之下。  
有声音，及机形。

 

“哇哦…哇哦…哇哦……瞧瞧这些沉积的油渣，我敢用一个月的薪水证明，这下面就住着不下那么几百万只涡轮老鼠……”  
红白机体蹲在槽盖之上，大手掌遮盖着自己的换气腔。  
  
“奥利安，这边，哇喔…用力铲下去！用力！大块头！”  
边指挥着大半截机体都掩埋在乌黑油亮垃圾油渣管道下的红蓝机体，挥铲清理。

“嗷…嗷嗷……嗷…这边还堵着呢！奥利安，这边再来一铲……哦…我滴个手术刀，这味道把我的置换系统给强力摧毁了。我完全区分不出臭味以外的任何气味了……”  
白橙机体站在另一边的管道，跟着指挥红蓝机体，将注意力重心放在清理自己机体上沾着的油污上。

红蓝机体湛蓝的光学镜闪着电光瞅过两人。  


 

“……你们不觉得这动嘴皮子的人太多，动手的人太少吗？救护车，都快一个半小时了，你还没弄脏你的脚背甲呢！”  
“是，不过我身上其他地方已经沾了不少油污了。说真的，我觉得这里应该做个环境检测，这些垃圾里绝对滋生了机体腐蚀病菌。我全身都痒到不行，完了，一想到这个，我现在立刻马上就必须去洗个真空消毒过滤喷浴。”  
  
白色机体很焦虑。

“看吧，这就是我一直跟警车说需要人手来清理这里的原因呀！哇哦，马上就到中间充能时间了，奥利安你可以再快点吗？”  
红白机体扑扇着污浊的空气。

红蓝机体艰难地想挪动自己的脚步，但是膝盖抬个半分，就怎么也动不了。  
他就这么松懈了力气，辗转着一身的废油污，陷在垃圾运输管道正中间，听一上一下白白净净他们的小手的二人抱怨。

 

“那谁……”  
甩甩指缝间的油泥。  
  
“红警，救护车…既然你们倆都这么着急去补充能量呀…洗澡什么的，我也觉得这样做事效率低下，不如我们来个更迅速的解决方式如何……”  
说着话，他嗡嗡嗡地启动了手臂加农炮。

“哦！哦！哦！hold！hold！奥利安！”  
红白大机面甲都被他吓成油渣黑，飞快摇头雕。  
  
“不急……不急……咱们一点都不急啊！你慢慢来，干不完也没关系。我去看看…还有没什么人可以叫来帮忙。”  
起身准备离开，又蹲下。  
  
“记住…不急，慢慢来！不需要更迅速的解决方式……”  
他迅速跑开了…

 

“真不愧是红警哪！万一你要采取迅速的解决方式，他绝逼第一个表示他当时不在现场……哇喔……你不是认真的吧……”  
救护车瞄一眼红蓝机那看上去比油渣污迹还要臭烘烘的面甲颜，以及他没有熄火的加农炮。

“唉…伙计，你没发现你最近运气很差吗？”  
他扶住额头，对红蓝机挥手示意他灭掉加农炮。

 

“你最近才让我惊讶呢救护车，你看我都不知道你还相信有运气这码事……”  
  
「噗---哧------」  
和奥利安的话一起，从咕噜咕噜，如同试管化学反应堆冒泡的垃圾渣里，一丢儿泡沫爆裂，溅在他面甲上似黑色大蛛网。

“噗哧----”  
这一声是从救护车发声腔出来的笑声。  
  
“哦……老兄，看你这样，我都不忍心担忧自己的全优生奖学金，可能会因为这次处罚而飞掉这事了……”

 

红蓝机吐了一两口电解液。那是沾到他发声腔内的废油渣。  
松开拿铲的手，试图抹嘴，掉进油坑里的重物铲又击出一个更大的污点花涂到他机身，以至于他的红蓝原装涂漆，现在成为油渣污渍涂装的点缀色。

运气很差……？

 

“噢！伙计们，热火朝天呀！”  
  
上空传来了像现在正盛的日光一样热烈的…激励话语声。  
小滚珠和打着呵欠的爵士半依靠在盖槽边护栏上。

“听说你们在3号充能中心做校园社工劳动，还以为会比我们更快点呢……”  
“小滚珠，你好意思说吗？你不想想谁害的……”  
  
救护车愤愤然。

“又怪我咯！我要你们抄近道走了吗？我要你们去英雄救美了吗？我要你们违反道路交通法变形了吗？”  
“了不起。真佩服你们在那下面还能活着呆那么久，我在这都快被熏死了。”

滚珠和爵士一唱一和。

 

“喂……爵士……难不成你睡到现在！？所以现在已经是中间能量补充时间吗？”  
救护车眨眼眨眼。

“是啊……”  
爵士睡意朦胧回答。

“都快过半了，你们没听见铃声吗？”  
小滚珠为他把回答补全。

 

“哦也！！”  
救护车迅速起身，精神亢奋。  
  
“那我的两小时社工劳动顺利完成！”  
他振奋地就要往垃圾管道遮盖槽上走去。

“救护车……”  
身后传来低沉的嗓音。  
  
“帮我一把……我出不来了……”  
那一身油渣污渍如铁锈巨人般的大型机体朝他扑将过来。

 

“哇……靠……不要啊……”  
“好朋友们……都来帮个忙……”  
“呜哇……好脏……”  
“住手……奥利安你这混货……咦…呀啊啊………”

被红蓝大机体拉住，一头栽进垃圾油污管道中的白橙机体……  
以及被他在里头扑腾，掀起的剧烈垃圾波浪所喷溅到的，原本站在桥上看风景的蓝光护目镜黑白蓝机体，和草绿铁灰大机体……  


 

垃圾废油污渣，暴风骤雨飞溅。  
最终看风景的人都变成了风景。  
  
年轻得，奔放，热烈，如太阳一般耀眼的……  
恣意不羁。

 

 

爬过半中天后的日光绵绵地就着清风吹。

先进科学技术学院。  
前往3号能量补充中心的通路上。

 

四个污浊不堪的机体还在彼此推搡着，甩着油渣。  
被人唯恐避之不及。

“完了！完了！我居然被技术院的家伙们用嫌弃的眼神看待了！”  
略微还能显出白色的机体面甲心灰意冷。

 

“怎么着？难不成你还期待技术院的家伙用崇敬的眼神看待你吗？”  
“救护车的意思是嫌弃人的眼神是他的专利。”  
“唉……好饿……”  
“那还不都是你闹的……”

“老哥？小…滚珠？爵士？救…护车？”  
四人歌剧里插进来一个浑厚低重音。

四人齐转身。  
通身白底漆涂装的大型机，手指略微放在换气腔下，斜着身形看他们。

 

“哇喔哇喔哇喔，瞧瞧这是谁！我们的泰瑞斯特协议指定执行官！”  
小滚珠双眼放光地瞧着来人。

“实习指定执行官。小滚珠。”  
大白机严肃更正他。

 

“看到你，就让我觉得世界充满了正能量……”  
爵士哼了句自编曲。

“一如既往歌声悦耳。爵士……”  
大白机正经赞美。

 

“哈哈哈……老通……抱歉，你现在看到的不是那个科学院的第一刀救护车……”  
救护车抹着自己脸上的油渣，才现出他笑弯弯的光学镜。

“是的，我没有看到他。很高兴见到你，救护车。”  
大白机对橙白机招手。

 

“噢，老弟！我最亲爱的老弟通天晓，不来个兄弟间久别重逢的拥抱吗？”  
全身污油的奥利安.派克斯对通体大白机刷开双手，巨型熊抱预备姿势。

“no， no，no，no hug！！”  
大白机瞬间急退。  


 

“为什么每次看到你们…都是一种非常微妙的……”  
大白机扇舞着他的两手，遥点他们身上的垃圾油渣。

“你老哥呀！”  
红蓝机被其余三人一同围指，但他连回应的表情都懒得做一个，只看着大白机挂在手心的礼品袋。  
  
“噢，现在都变得这么有礼节了，还知道带点什么礼物特产回来啊！泰瑞斯特教导人挺有一套嘛！”  
他伸手就去取那礼品袋。

 

“哇喔！不要碰！”  
大白机无比灵活地闪过了黑糊糊的红蓝机。  
  
“sorry，老哥，这不是给你的。是我给一位朋友带的……见面礼……”  
“what？你居然有朋友！？”  
  
另三人同时发声。

“…………。”  
大白机一副不然你们算我什么的无语表情。  
  
“好吧…确切的说……是一位网友。”  
“网友？！”  
  
面对大白机突然浮出面甲的局促不安和紧张……  
这边滚，救，爵三人相互对视后，声调里标示着想扒一扒的指数直线飚高。

 

“呃……”  
大白机看自己的手腕时钟。  
  
“我晚点再跟你们聊……现在我有个约，必须走了。”  
大白机转身走两步，未等几人面面相觑，又回过身看着他们，摆出绝对标准的stop手势。  
  
“no follow！”  
“……………。”

安静。  
看大白机大步离去，走进了3号能量补充中心。  


 

一会。

“呃……你们都不觉得饿吗？”  
爵士挠自己接收器上的垃圾油渣。

”很饿。”  
小滚珠接腔，抠着腹甲缝隙的垃圾。

“饿到可以忍受待在3号充能中心补充能量的程度。”  
救护车表态，抹开光学镜上的污迹。

“那……走吧……”  
爵士耸耸肩，带头往3号充能中心走去。

 

哼，这下都不嫌机体邋遢了哈！  
看败于八卦好奇心，无惧通天晓警告，跟踪前往的那三个垃圾覆体机，奥利安在内心强烈鄙视。  
  
然后，毫无愧疚地跟着去。

 

 

中间充能时间已然行进尾时。  
坐落于技术院校区的3号能量补充中心，依然喧哗。  
  
一如他们的学生标志。  
这边的校风稍显狂野，和…不拘小节？

 

只是……  
  
三个看不到学生标志，又脏到认不出涂装的机体，鬼鬼祟祟东躲西藏行进在内……  
还是显得跳脱，与颇有违和。  
  
连光明正大尾随他们的奥利安.派克斯，都几乎想摆出一副我跟他们不是一伙的面甲颜了。

“噢！在那！”  
  
前排侦察的小滚珠握拳摆出停步手势。  
救护车爵士就势躲入小滚珠背甲后，三人同时在大厅立柱边缘探出头雕……

 

“哎？”  
“啊？”  
“嗯？”

“那……？  
不是……？”  
“想当医生写得一手好诗的矿工特招新人吗？？？！！！”

偷窥三人组在发出各自的疑虑之音后，爆出了雷鸣的，三口同声的，超级巨大怪异的反问声。  
回音……回音……回音……

 

在大厅。  
  
那三重声效立体波，以绕梁三日，仍有余韵之势……  
直冲面对面坐在落地墙边座位，似在交谈中的大白机体…和银灰机体袭去。

 

啊……  
  
当那双血红色的眼眸闻声探视向这边时。  
奥利安又听见自己心里，发出了一个不明意思的小响动。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **~Happy New Year~**  
>  •_____•  
> 

就像多米诺效应，就像那视线是一根可见的红线。  
在碰撞前那个瞬点，奥利安知道自己又转开了头雕，像是从来就没有在看着那边一样。

进入眼里的所有东西，都变成了抽象的彩色光线在扭动。光学镜，好似不能完整的形成具体形状的影像。  
唯独声音，没有消失，刺激着接收器鼓膜。

 

“老哥！”

直到，辨认出通天晓沉闷怒气的声腔。  
但他还是没把头雕转回去。怕，像之前那么多次，那比所有颜色都要敏感的银色，突然就跳进来。

“呵呵，我们不是跟踪你，我们只是来补充能量而已。”

听到爵士多此一举此地无银三百两的解释，他悄悄的把光镜的视野偏过来一点。  
只有白色，无端安心。

为何会有这种猛烈迸发的紧张！？  
奥利安发现，完全弄不懂自己的火种运行方式了。

 

“哦！是吗？你们现在有躲在大厅立柱后探头探脑补充能量的爱好了？”  
和他机型完全相同的大白机，皱着他湛蓝的光学镜片，怒瞪四黑机。

“嘿嘿，小通通，你的…网友……就是那个…想当医生的，啊不对…他…吗？”  
小滚珠的提问，基本上和他对对接关系的思维相同，直球。

“嗯嗯嗯！嗯嗯嗯？”  
怕张口就把垃圾油渣吸进发声腔的救护车，改用从换气腔里发出的声音，使劲配合小滚珠。

“谁？”

按照三人欲盖弥彰指过去的地方，大白机明显生气。  
那里什么都没有。

 

“通，认识的人吗？”

当那个稳稳的中度声线从大白机身形后意外响起时。  
奥利安听到了吸气音。  
  
那是滚、救、爵三机倒着置换气流的结果。

灰色从白色后面重叠现出那一下，奥利安感觉视野晃动。  
他又别开了头。  
  
他不是在控制这些机体细微的行为，而是在这些行为发生了之后，才从脑模块里得到行动反馈。

 

“呃，情况…有点复杂。不好意思……”  
  
大白机变得如同深海蓝般的眼眸，与那具灰白精悍面甲上的红金色光学镜，互为倒影。

“没事啊。”

偏离着头雕，看不见。  
但奥利安知道那个发声的人，应该在…淡淡地笑。

“好吧。小滚珠，救护车，爵士……我老哥奥利安.派克斯。”

听到通天晓挨个介绍，奥利安机体绷紧，光学镜鼓出。  
老弟！有这个必要吗？丢人啊！

“老哥！”  
通天晓控制着生气情绪的呼叫声又响了一遍。

 

他听见自己的头雕和肩甲连接处零件，与齿轮发出的咯吱咯吱磨合声。  
是他机械地在强迫机体执行转头的指令。

好近。好红。好亮。  
那双金丝流动的光镜。

 

“嗨。威震天。”

他朝着这边，展颜一笑。  
白瓷的牙齿，尖角一对。

“嗨……”

旁边。  
滚、救、爵三机，同步同边，挥摆三黑手，僵尸笑脸，回应。

 

“那…你先忙着…我去那边等你？”

似乎也并没有在乎，或者根本就没有在意到，这边奥利安完全没有对他做出任何反应。  
那红色的菱形结晶状光镜上的金丝线，已经回到通天晓身形上。

“唔，抱歉，我马上就过去。”

白色大机一定不知道他原来，可以有那么柔和的表情。  
看着对银灰机体致歉的兄弟，奥利安觉得自己想笑他。

 

“哦哦哦哦哦！他居然叫你‘通…’唉！！！”

小滚珠撞一下大白机，学着银灰机体的腔调说话。  
大白机立刻拂拭被他碰到的地方，脏。

“你们什么时候认识的，已经…接过了吗？”  
但，完全不能浇灭小滚珠那已经熊熊燃烧在光学镜里的某种火苗。

“呃……我想滚珠是想问，你们俩看上去…很亲密的样子…是不是……”  
爵士都看不下去小滚珠那无意识掌心握成圈道，手指往里面捅的模拟对接动作，给他压了下去。

 

“真…的？我们看上去很亲密吗？”  
大白机抿着自己的嘴唇，想要压制住霎那露出的笑容似的。  
  
“其实……我们今天才是第一次见面。”  
“第一次见面！？”

对八卦三机的吃惊，奥利安觉得实在是蠢极了。  
之前不就说了吗？给带了见面礼。  
  
也就是说，那个礼品袋……  
是给他的。

 

呯，嘭。  
如同那些灯芯树，在塞伯特恩进入近日点周期时，会生出的朵朵透明鎏金花骨朵……般。  
  
看大白机粉着面甲说明的模样……  
和那片白色的，微微起动着的胸甲。  
  
奥利安想，从那儿……  
他可能听到了一种叫做爱恋的花，花开的声音。

 

“……也就是…比我们俩想象中…要更合拍点。总之我现在没时间跟你们说明太多，我和他约了一起出去……”  
通天晓扭过头雕看过去银灰机体走开的那边。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！这么快！！！”  
小滚珠几乎要把拳头塞进自己的嘴里。

“士别三日，刮目相看。”  
爵士对大白机隆重竖起大拇指。

救护车半猫眼皮看他们，就知道这两人想的路子从来都不会是正的。

 

“呃……好吧，哥们我也只能祝福你了。嗯……？有了！”  
小滚珠摆着个正儿八经的表情，用乌漆灭黑的手在腿侧子空间摸索，掏出来某些东西。  
  
“这是我昨晚没用完的幸福对接活动之舒服套装。超薄交换液防护套，超湿对接口润滑剂，江湖救急给你。第一次……还是不要射在里面好……很没有礼貌，而且会影响以后的次数。”  
  
看振振有词传授大白机对接知识的小滚珠，救护车和爵士原本脏乎乎的垃圾面甲，又生出很多黑条来……

“……话说，小通通你到底是…哪边来的……”  
讲授着，小滚珠又端起手肘撑住下巴，皱眉，上下机体，左右胸甲，前后挡板，扫视大白机周身。

“不管哪边……呃……！！！”  
下句经验还没介绍出口，已经被一只蓝灰的胳膊狠厉箍住了脖颈连接管道。

 

“不准用你的那种下流肮脏眼光去看他！”  
手臂弯勾扣着他脖子，红蓝机严峻肃杀的面甲，在暗蓝灰草绿大机体接收耳旁吐出警告。

“喂！你还想让你第一次见面的朋友等你多久啊！还是说你想和这堆垃圾机渣一起吃午饭？”  
转而，他朝着倚靠在3号充能中心左侧出口的银灰机体方向，对大白机抬抬下巴。  
  
声沉，且凌利。

“喔…呃……那…再聊！”  
大白机像突然被叫醒过来般，晃了下身形，匆忙留下一句话，就急急朝银灰色机体奔跑过去。

 

两机对笑着，说着，消失在白绽的门口。  
不见。

很奇怪。  
  
并没有看着那边的奥利安，却觉得这些影像的印象如自动发生在自己的光镜内般。  
明明白白。

 

“咳咳咳咳哇哦----”  
小滚珠拍着自己的胸甲拼命咳嗽，然后伤心欲绝的指向已经一脸懒散的红蓝机。  
  
“奥利安你个混小子想杀了我吗？！！！”

懒得理你表情的红蓝机掉转机身。  
一步还未迈，有人挡着路。

苦着脸的小黄机，和神气脸的金红蓝机。

 

“老大…小滚珠…救护车…爵士……有人报告…这里有严重违反校规的事……”  
大黄蜂看着他们的脸，不忍言说到将近泫然欲泣。

“不好意思，你们违反了学院第7条第7款的机容机装仪表规范条例和……第39条第11款的环境安全规范条例。”  
红蜘蛛压住小黄机胳臂，手执数据板对着四大黑机…一副终于让我给逮到的得意面甲颜。

 

环顾四周。  
从他们走进来一路留下的黑油脚印，到滴得到处都是的垃圾废液，和弥散在空气中的臭味……

还有，一圈圈狐狸脸学生标志的技术院机体，带着那种小子们敢来这边撒野的模样斜瞪他们。  
救护车低头瞄瞄被油渣糊着，却能勉强辨认得出的科学院红脸老虎学生标志。

想也是。  
  
这学院不知从哪一代开始，科学院分院和技术院分院的学生们，就怎么都彼此互相看不顺眼。  
也许，多少得怪那迄今为止举行了112届的指引之手学院对抗赛……?

 

“……校园社工劳动，杯子的惩罚班，荣格的心理辅导班…你们愿意选哪个？喔，荣格的心理辅导班被旋刃占着，你们实际上只有前两个选项可选。”

红蜘蛛骄傲地拿着数据板正要往四人学标上照……  
奥利安油渣大黑手捏住他闪闪的肩甲，一拨，把他光鲜的机体撂到一边。

“红蜘蛛……别挡道。”  
丢下一道低重音，奥利安大步越过了他。

“红蜘蛛…别挡道。”  
小滚珠手掌在红蜘蛛背甲，掌心擦一下，翻过掌背又擦一下，跟进奥利安身后越过他。

“红蜘蛛，别挡道。”  
爵士倒只是在越过他时，甩了甩头雕而已，溅在金红机体接收器处一行油渣印。

救护车越过他时，不想浪费电解液，只对他刷开双手，挥了朵十指黑花在他胸甲。

 

“…………”  
  
小黄机同情地看眼全身机甲都气得飞抖起来的金红青涂装飞行单位。  
“都说了交给我处理，你偏要横插一杠。看吧……”  
  
说了句不知是想安慰还是想打击的话，小黄机也越过他，追前面黑机四人组而去。

 

 

塞伯特恩星球首府，铁堡。  
这颗星球最大的城，这颗星球人口最密集的城，这颗星球金属最闪耀的城，这颗星球往来最繁茂的城，这颗星球，权利最集中的城。

统治中心，塞伯特恩议会，最高议事堂所在城。  
塞伯特恩的灵魂，领导模块的佩戴者，塞伯特恩领袖所辖之城。

 

正值周期初始时，塞伯特恩的阳光最温柔的时候。  
通常，在运行过塞伯特恩大气层的半圈后，它就会像犯困般快速地将自己往地平线沉。

如此，现在，夕阳给那些泛着冷色光芒的塞伯特恩化的机械质地世界，涂上了一层艳丽的火红涂装。  
让它看起来，温暖了很多。

 

就像从白日来到黑夜。  
室内几乎没有光。

有些斑驳的光点，是从正中央连接着地板和天花板的圆柱水槽间透出的。  
  
光源是里面那些透明的一闪一闪从肚子里发光的星光鱼，生活在塞伯特恩酸蚀锈海8000英里深海底的野生泛机械生命体。塞伯特恩的生物研究学者们曾一度认定，锈海形成有很大一部分原因是这种分体率超高的小鱼体内所分泌的高强腐蚀液的沉积。作为宠物饲养，必须将它们封闭在含氧量不超过百分之二十的液体中。

 

“声波，如何，有发现什么你觉得有用的情报没？”

立柱前像是在点数那些小鱼似的，挂着长黑披风，面甲掩盖在蝙蝠翅膀形状头罩下的机体，铁板般的沉闷的话语。  
从整面墙大的屏幕前，断开了数据线链接。海蓝宝暗黄涂装的红色单幅光学镜机体，笔直起身。

“没有……就是一些在电视上和网络上普遍登载的消息。”  
“呵……”

蝙蝠头机体轻笑一声，转过来看屏幕上越过的一幅幅图像。

 

“比如说，耀天威将在初代冷制造之后，启动第二次冷制造的报道？”  
“对。连续一周各大传媒专题头条。”  
“你觉得这说明了什么？”  
“……为了满足塞伯特恩日渐发展的需要而增加人口？”  
“哼哼，确切的说……是满足塞伯特恩化，外星殖民的劳力需求。”  
“…………”

声波面具下，沉默着。

 

“你可别小看我们这位总是笑脸迎人的亲切好领袖。他的目标…大概比我们所有人都要长远，和恐怖。”  
看到声波投射过来的疑问眼神，蝙蝠头雕只是拢起了自己的披风，坐下了刚才声波坐过的椅子。

“那么，学院的情况如何？新学期开始有什么值得一听的好玩事吗？”  
“技术院来了一位特招生。但到现在为止，我没有追索到他的任何个人信息与相关情报。除开知道他是一名矿工之外。”  
“你当然找不到。你在我的这台数据处理机器中，也没有搜到任何关于他的讯息，是不是？从你到这之后，你一直都在干这事呢……我都怀疑你不是来向我汇报情况，而只是单单想从我这台与位于铁堡地下的塞伯特恩数据全库中心联网的处理器中，得到你想要的……”

语调突然变得比室内的晦暗更阴冷，蝙蝠头雕下的变成三角形的光镜刀片般划向声波。

“……很对不起。我觉得他有点危险，所以我…”  
“声波，我不是在责怪你。你对你感兴趣的东西刨根究底的个性也是我欣赏地方。而且…你的感觉很对。他，很危险。是一颗定时炸弹。”

声波抬起他鲜红的光学镜，闪过几缕弱白光纤。

 

“他是耀天威的人，对吧？”  
  
“哦，你可以这么认为。之所以找不到他的任何资料，是因为……被耀天威控制着或删除了。他……是耀天威一直藏着的宝贝，也是……他在打磨的最终极的秘密武器。声波，你要当心你在学院的控制权。”  
“呃……我不认为我会有什么理由失去控制权。”  
  
“噢噢噢，声波，千万不要太过信任自己的能力。那会让你变得反而看不清离你最近的东西的。虽然没人知道那名矿工的任何信息，但他，作为新星点矿区的113号矿工，是全塞伯特恩矿业里挖矿矿工们的绝对精神领袖…这件事，我可以告诉你。”  
  
“…………”  
  
“否则，你认为耀天威为什么把他放进离身边最近的掌控范围，先进科学技术学院？要知道，武器这种东西，一旦落在敌人手里，就是对自己的威胁。”  
  
“……我明白了。我随时按你的指示行动。”  
  
“嗯……”  
  
挥挥掩藏在披风下的手臂，声波消隐在黑暗中。

 

“蝙蝠精，你还是一如既往阴险的利用着学院那些单纯的学生，你都不会觉得内疚吗？他们可是被称之为塞伯特恩希望之光的先进科学技术学院的佼佼者。”  
“噢，普罗透斯。至少我不像你，跟那些三教九流的纯粹坏蛋勾结。你打算在我的房间里偷听到过夜吗？”

水槽柱的光影背后，透出另一个披风机形。

 

“利用就是利用，哪分什么坏蛋不坏蛋。想做坏事的人和做坏事的人没有本质区别，蝙蝠精议员。”  
  
“喔…那孩子有着一颗悲天悯人的火种，不太适合干坏事啊……”  
  
“所以他至今相信着你的那些…为塞伯特恩野兽形态机械的生命体争取权益之类的谎言？”  
  
“那是真话。在某个必要的时期来说……毕竟我也是个野兽形态出身的塞伯特恩议员不是吗？而且我可没傻到对着拥有读心能力的特异点撒谎。”  
  
“嗯哼，是的。一个对「划分及限制规定野兽形态机械体居住区域法」提案，第一个投赞成票的野兽形态机械体保护主义者议员。蝙蝠精，老实说，你是我所遇见过的最无耻的那类人了。”  
  
“噢，我一直以为我们俩是同类人才臭味相投的。普罗透斯议员，关于你的领袖世系继承顺序改变计划，推行得可否顺利？”  
  
“这得看你那个拥有悲天悯人火种的善良孩子，能在先科院的技术院掀起多大的风波。为此，我也特地准备了一些帮手。诈骗……”  


 

“在，我的大人。”

只有回应的声音，看不到发声本体。  
蝙蝠精的硕圆光镜微微皱起。

“去办事吧。”  
“是。”

简短指示后，安静。

“普罗透斯，你可别背着我搞些什么鬼名堂。”  
“怎么会呢，尊贵的蝙蝠精议员。为了我们共同的利益，我只会和你默契配合。”

说着谦卑的话语却带着嘲弄笑容。  
随着那顶类似皇冠的大过面甲的头罩，一同消失于水槽光柱之内的机体。

 

空气中，飘动着不安分的气息。  
就像，那些鱼缸里摆动的鱼尾。

 

 

铁堡，议会建筑区中心。  
大尖塔。

余晖，像被切开的激光镭射波。  
精密地反射在阁楼彩色透明材质换气窗，再折射在依在窗棱边的机体的暗红色光学镜中，与那些金色瞳孔纹一点一闪碰撞。

 

「喀嚓----哐----」  
  
随着响动，厚重的安全门自动打开。  
一身金灿灿盔甲包裹全身，头顶三角长叉权冠的身形，大踏步进来。

 

“抱歉抱歉抱歉，等很久了吧。”  
他将披风领角卸下交给一旁的随从机体，走进等身高窗架前呈现铁灰色调的机体前。

“没有。  
灰色的机体沉静地带着腼腆微笑。

“你简直不能想象议会那些家伙们有多难缠，一会这个议案要批准，一会那个法案要反对。他们一定不知道即使对于可以永生的塞伯特恩人来说，时间也是很宝贵的一种东西。真让人头痛……”  
“作为塞伯特恩的领袖都不能应付议会的话，那不是轮到他们头痛了吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈，我真想让他们头痛啊……还是很抱歉，让你等我这么久。”

黄金甲的机体带着很愧疚的神色，偏头到那个削廋灰白的面甲跟前，指尖曲起，为他拂去粘在头罩旁的暗沉覆盖物。

 

“怎样？从这里看出去视野很不错吧！”  
“嗯……我觉得…有点太高了……离下面太远了……”

就像他漂浮着说出来的话语，红色的光镜的光芒也浮出了远处。

“…………”  
  
黄金甲面的容颜有一刹的暗色，似乎窗外飞云飘过的阴影，即刻转亮。

 

“啊！我应该派专车去接你的……”  
“不用不用完全不用那么麻烦……我今天跟一位朋友一起坐磁浮轨道通勤列车来的，很有意思……”

铁灰机体急忙地对他摆起手。

“……朋友…噢是的是的，当然，朋友……so……还习惯吗？学院的生活，有没有什么不方便的地方，尽管告诉我。其实，我应该早点过去看你的。”  
“噢不不，我很好。你本来就非常忙…我是说…真的。学院的生活，比起之前…真的已经好太多。我很开心，还能阅读到很多的书籍资料。大家看上去也都很…有趣？我觉得，我会在那，学到很多东西。”

似乎有点不适应，灰色的机体扑闪着手掌里某样柔软的东西，扇出微弱的哗啦哗啦声。

 

“那就好。看你这么说，我也稍微安心点。不然我愧对救命恩人特米努斯，你可是他临死之前唯一交付我照顾的重要之人。”  
金黄机甲的巨型机体现出一点悲伤，拍拍灰色机体的肩甲。视线落在灰色机体手中。

“To Mega……这是…？”  
“啊！呃……这是…朋友送给我的礼物。一个叫做地球的外星球的书籍…跟我们塞伯特恩的书籍比起来，材质有点……嗯…脆弱……呵呵。”

灰色机体抓紧那些柔软的纸张，又怕弄破似的理了理顺，放进胸甲侧边子空间内。

“……当然。朋友……”  
金黄机甲的领袖似乎非常温柔的在对着他笑，光学镜内却完全看不出笑意。  
  
“跟我来，为了庆祝你入学，我有礼物送给你。”  
环过银灰的机体，带他进入打开的侧间门。

 

明亮，宽敞，整洁。  
设备间，电光窜动。

“我带你见个人。”

拥着灰色机体肩甲的力道牵引着，来到房间的中央。  
一道深紫色从中跃出。

 

“噢，晚上好，领袖。”  
从光亮的黄色圆灯头雕下发出带着回音般的中低音。

“嗯，震荡波议员，谢谢你在会议后留下来。”  
“能为领袖服务是我的荣幸。所以……今天是要为…这位升级机体？”

震荡波的单手指指银灰色机体。

 

“升级机体？”  
银灰机体不解地偏头看看黄金甲的领袖。

“是的，小威。我拜托震荡波议员给你设计了全新的机体。”  
“呃…等等……为什么突然要我升级机体……？”

银灰色机体略微挣开黄金机体的环围。

“我觉得你需要一副更适合你的机体和涂装，来迎接你今后全新的人生…生活。”  
“可…我觉得现在的机体…就好……”  
“当然，现在的机体无疑是不错的。但你需要一副更轻便，灵动性更好的机体。你想想看，如果要当医生，一旦需要奔赴急救现场，你拖着这副地下作业的矿工重型机体很难提升速度和效率吧！而且，你放心，所谓的升级，只是为你更换更加轻质的外甲，和部分活动零件。你的内部构造和系统完全不会去动它，也不舍得……”

最后的话语轻下去，黄金机甲挽住银灰机体腰窝处，轻拍。似安慰，更似亲昵的抚摸。  
银灰色机体皱起的红色光镜里，透漏出些许不安，胸侧机甲下微弱的颤动。

 

“请放心。正如领袖所言，这次升级只是为你打造轻便外甲而为。呃，忘了介绍我自己，我是……”  
“我知道，我知道你……你是技术院能源课的讲师……”

银灰机体有点急躁的打断了紫色机体的话，似乎在调节自己的紧张情绪。

“噢？你知道我？这有点超乎我的逻辑…毕竟你才刚……”  
“你的组合金刚理论让人印象深刻……”  
“啊哦…果然坏事传千里，那个失败的实验……”

紫色机体按住自己的灯泡头雕，摇了又摇。

 

“哈哈，小威，震荡波议员最擅长的领域在于他对开发太空探险的可行性科学研究，以及，塞伯特恩能源和文化与外星文明的交融上。你有兴趣的话可以选他的课听听，保证让你大开眼界。”  
  
“哪里哪里，领袖过奖了。”

看银灰机体低垂了头雕，领袖对紫色机体眼神示意。

“啊！你看…这是我为你设计的全新机体的全息图，基本没有什么变化吧！你要是担心的话，可以不下线，全程看着也没关系。这里是领袖专用的医疗和机体维护设备室，整个升级过程中，你一点疼痛或不舒服的感觉都不会产生的。”  
  
“…………”

灰色机体还是沉默着暗红的光镜，不言不语。

 

“Mega……”  
黄金机体两指伸出，轻轻牵引起他的下巴散热片与自己对视。

“你在害怕吗？你不相信我？”  
“不…不是，只是……有点太突然。我不知道…我想我或许…应该试着接受看看……？”

最终，银灰色机体喉头艰难吞咽几下，回复。  
  
黄金甲面露出灿然笑意。  
大手掌摩挲着银灰机体的保护头罩，引导他迟疑的步伐，走向升级的机床设备。

 

 

半边红彤彤大残阳，下沉着，下沉着……  
一个最后的抽抖，一头栽进了地平线。

先进科学技术学院。  
迎来新周期新学期的第二个黄昏。

 

学生宿舍区。  
水晶城楼。

大开着的窗台，晚风自由自在窜进来。  
肆意地翻弄起房间里的任何能翻动的物体，甚至于墙边的五弦琴，也被拨动了弦线。  
  
叮咚做响。

像配合那弹奏的断点强音。  
有淅淅沥沥的水流声打底。

然后，猛然停断。  
转调，门拉开响。

 

「吧嗒吧嗒」  
灰白银黑纯蓝的机体，带着未干的水流踏将出来。

抬头。  
深蓝深蓝的护目镜对上鲜红鲜红的小尖角。

 

“有时候，我真怀疑这到底是你宿舍，还是我宿舍……”  
一把丢开肩甲的擦拭软巾，对那环抱双臂端站于清洗间出口正对面的黑白机体，沉闷出声。

“爵士，肚子饿吗？”  
黑白机体偏起小红尖角头雕，对蓝光护目镜机体柔柔地笑。

 

风拨弄着琴，飞出天外。  
一个窗口一盏灯光一曲衷肠。

第二夜，降临。


	8. Chapter 8

咚哒嗒啦叮咚。  
琴弦还在轻响。

 

“看来你确实喜欢这间宿舍。好，归你了。我走！”

蔚蓝护目镜机体说着就屈膝爬窗。  
右脚刚踏上窗台，粉色的电火花铰链就顺着他的机体曲折缠。

「啪嗒。」  
就这么弯曲着膝盖，蓝色护目镜机体被捆倒在地板上。

  


“噢！噢噢噢！我恨死你们学生委员会这些SM的玩意儿了！放开我！变态！我什么都还没干呢！”  
他似乎明白挣扎只是徒劳，只躺在那哼哼唧唧的咒骂。

“你刚才正在违反学院宿舍安全条例的第8条第9款喔，亲爱的爵士。而且，你在学生委员会时，不是最爱用这种电铰链吗？还给起了个很——变态的名字，「爵士的爱的锁链」……”

黑白机不急不缓走到窗前，麻利地关上通气窗。房间内那背景乐般的轻微琴声就咻然而止。  
然后，蹲到黑白兰的曲线机体前。手，掠过他的脖颈，沾染上未干的水汽，放到换气腔，些微的吸气。

 

“你换清洗剂了，爵士。之前的是「沸腾之月9号」，今天，是…11号。味道比9号清淡，但持续时间更长。你晚上有夜约活动？”  
“约你那个电线短路的大头喔！不知道哪位黑白涂装红色尖角的伟大的学生委员会执行长，把我的伙计兄弟们执行了莫须有违规处罚，我现在不得不去2号充能中心请客赔礼道歉！”  
“爵士，这就是为什么你在学生委员会时被投诉最多的原因。你太讲义气护着你的那些…玩乐坏朋友了！我现在真担心Bee和你走上一条路，他迄今为止放过了十二名违反校规的新生和至少三名高年级生……”  
“警车，这就是为什么你没朋友的原因。你的规矩尺度完全是按照你自己的心情来开启的，你想告诉我Bee放过的至少三名高年级学生是不是指今天的奥利安，小滚珠和救护车……并不包括我。”

黑白机不说话，只抹试蓝护目镜机体身上的水雾。  
  
  
  
蓝色护目镜机短呼一口气。

“你知道吗？你这样才叫做护短。虽然我讨厌被处罚。”  
“那……你是觉得……我昨晚对你的惩罚还不够吗？”

警车定定地看着自己的指尖，做出揉捏摩挲的动作，与那晚从爵士的机体里抽出时，一模一样。

“你说的对，也许我该对你更严厉点……”

意识到了他的所指，爵士骤然绷直了机体。  
未及反应，警车双手一伸，把原本就艰难地支起自己机体的他，好不轻松就推平放倒。

 

“哇喔……你这姿势可真…诱人哪！爵士……”

双手被闪着粉色电光的铰链捆在身侧，一条腿曲起绑成L形，灰白色的底盘前档昭然若揭暴露。  
缓缓地，慢慢地，沉下机体覆盖上来。黑白机双手曲撑在蓝色护目镜机体头雕两侧，压住他。

“爵士…你还不明白吗？我不需要除你以外的任何人，朋友这种东西算什么…啊…你提醒了我，你就是朋友太多了，让你总是定不下心来。也许我该早点要了你……打上我的标签……让那些围着你转，对你乱飚信息素的家伙们都知道你是属于谁的，给我滚得远远的去……”

冷霜遮盖的面甲在鹅黄白炽的灯光照耀下，摇晃出栅栏竖条的灰影。  
渐渐地，渐渐地，越逼越近。

 

“噗——哈——”  
双手肘同时一弯，像支撑不住了似的。黑白机扑倒在蓝色护目镜机体身上。  
  
「哐——噹——」  
两具胸甲相碰发出清澈的金属音，附和着黑白机明朗的大笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈……爵士，你真该看看你自己刚才的表情…啊哈哈哈……我应该拍下来当做数据板开机屏幕的……啊哈哈哈……”  
  
黑白机趴在蓝色护目镜机体上笑得手掌握拳捶地。

  


“……………………”

两秒无语沉默。  
蓝色护目镜机体咬起牙尖。

“…变……变态！！！你才该看看你自己刚才的表情！！我还以为会被……”  
“还以为会被我强暴吗？”

黑白机笑得湿润的光镜转过来，把下巴撑在蓝色护目镜的胸颈甲连接片。

“虽然我想…但……还是不忍心这么对你啊，爵士。不过……”  
  
稍微往前一点，在蓝色护目镜歪扭的嘴唇上，重重的吧啾亲了一口。

  


“惩罚还是必须的。这是你今天赖床旷课的罚单。”  
“你个机油渣渣！变态混小子！你以为是谁害的！”  
“你看，爵士，你就是这样听不进人话。我说过多少遍不要自暴自弃消极对待，你这样只会引来犯错被处罚，不爽，再犯错再被处罚，不甘，再再犯错再再被处罚的恶性循环是不是？”  
“你这家……”  
“爵士，你真的不饿吗？”

黑白机对他昂昂头，拍拍他的肚皮。  
蓝色护目镜顺着他昂头的方向看过去，桌上摆着一叠橙色的保温套盒。

“2号充能中心的巨无霸S套餐！！！？？？”  
看到后，蓝色护目镜机的发声带扭曲了。

  


“嗯哼。”  
黑白机的下巴还扣在蓝色护目镜机的脖颈下甲片，摩擦着上下点头雕。

“噢，我顺便也给你的伙计兄弟，录音机和小诸葛各送去一份了，以你的名义。我想他们明天应该会对你……感激涕零吧。”  
“……你这该死的滥用职权的混球学生委员会执行长，偶尔还会干点像人会干的事啊……快放开我……”  
“压根就没绑着你了好吗？”

蓝色护目镜低头一看，可不是清清爽爽轻轻松松，不见那粉红色的「爵士的爱的锁链」条了。  
像是得救般，他骤然放松，瘫软了全身机体。

“警车……”  
“嗯？”  
“起开！重死了！！”  
“喔……”

 

起身，趴坐到桌旁大吃特吃。

“是给我送吃的来就早说嘛！  
含着能量粘粘糊糊说话的爵士。

“你根本不给我机会说明呀！”  
轻盈浅笑看他猛吃的警车。

“因为你进我房间万分之万就是可怕的事啊！”  
“……那……接下来那件好事我还是留着不说好了。”  
“对对对，不要说为好。好事从你警车嘴里说出来后绝逼一秒变恐怖。”  
“……比如说……爵士的乐队…在新生欢迎会上演出之类的？”  
“………………”

蓝色护目镜机体咬着一块能量块，光镜内瞳孔珠强烈转动。  
然后猛地站起来贴到墙边，惊恐脸。

  


“你…你……你就直说，你到底打算干什么！！不要这么吓唬我的火种！！”  
“………………好了。我彻底知道我在你心目中是什么形象了。你不需要再表现得这么露骨了。”

黑白机一脸伤心的无奈。

“你知道今天下午惊天雷交给我的最完备的「新生欢迎会安全保障计划」是什么吗？”  
  
“…………我不太想知道……”  
  
“好吧。可我还是得告诉你，因为你正是安保计划的保障中心。惊天雷在报告中说明，最最最安全的安全保障就是让爵士的乐队进行表演。这样就能让大家服服帖帖的听歌，什么坏事都不会去干。真不敢相信在上个学年你们的演唱会闹出那么大动静，他还敢再提这个议案。而且还拿到了杯子，红警的授权码，还有荣格的心理风险评估书。感知器和钛师傅原本就是你的粉丝，拿到他们的授权码我不惊奇。他居然还拿到了哲拉赛斯的授权码……这下，两院院长的授权码都拿齐了，基本上这个就是不可逆的命令了。但我还是会努力不通过这个计划的，为了爵士你这份…不相信。”  
  
“哦…哦…………雷子……”

爵士捂住自己正在爵动的嘴，怕一发笑就把能量碎渣跌落出来。

  


“所以……”  
“好好好，我知道，我明白了，是我不对，是我不该……不相信你……”

吞下嘴里的能量，爵士迅速承认错误，坐回警车身旁。

“你相信我了？”  
警车撑起手肘偏头看他。

“你会让计划通过的吧？”  
爵士吸吮能量饮料，护目镜眼巴巴地瞅回他。

“虽然我知道，这一个是惊天雷为了自己省事想出来的懒招，二个是为了自己的兄弟那点玩物丧志的乐趣。但是想要反对两院院长通过的计划……我还是省着点我自己的脑能量吧。”  
“那就是说…那就是说……”  
“那就是说，你们不是得好好排练下吗？毕竟就是这个周末了！”  
“哇哦！！”

爵士兴奋地冲到墙角拿起了琴拨拉。

  


“嘿，警车，高兴点！是音乐，是艺术！你干嘛讨厌我唱歌？”  
“谁说我讨厌你唱歌，你忘了你手里那把琴谁送你的……”  
“………啊呵呵…是你……”

爵士笑着笑着放下琴，回来继续吃能量餐。

“我只是讨厌你唱歌给别人听……”  
微不可闻的，警车在发声腔里嘟囔了一句。

“嗯？你刚才说了什么吗？”  
“没有啊。”  
“啊…听说你把挖地虎兄弟送进了学院安保处，还好吧…之后没被找麻烦吧……”

警车眨眨光镜，看着蓝色护目镜里流露出的真切担心，低头轻轻然一笑。

  


“你在担心我吗？爵士……”  
“我当然担心你，你打架那么弱……”  
“但你会帮我的，是不是？像以前那样……”  
“哈……？你还是……”

就着语音，警车的嘴唇落于爵士的之上。  
蠕动的唇，立刻冰封般凝固。

一会儿，只有机体碰触轻微擦动声。  
警车退开了唇，笑。

“担心我的爵士……so cute……”

爵士无语着，无语着，最后把头雕重重的砸在了桌上。  
警车轻笑着，轻笑着，笑声飞出了被关闭的窗门逍遥。

 

 

先进科学技术学院。  
医疗中心。

 

小黄机瞪着蓝眼睛，看那具躺在医疗电床上，死过去般的火红机体。

“……明日黄教授，我不知道我为什么会被叫到这来……？”  
他很想转身就走。现在，除开他老大，任何红色涂装的家伙对他来说都是……不想让其进入视线内的东西。

“红警说交给你就好了。”  
在大屏幕前点击操作，连机形都没转过来，同样淡黄涂装小型单轮机说道。

  


“……交给我干嘛？”  
“你得把他拉回宿舍去，他不是你室友吗？你知道医疗中心是不留人过夜的，除开绝症重症…而这小子只是因为机体劳损被送过来，就在这睡了一下午了……”  
“What？！为什么我非得干这种事啊……从这把他拉回宿舍……呃……普神……你需要这么玩弄我吗？”  
“啊！他一直处于下线状态喔，尽管电量已经补充到快爆了。也难怪，毕竟负重两千公斤绕校跑了四十圈嘛……”  
“哈？不是二十圈吗？”  
“听杯子说，他在惩罚班中途开溜了。所以被抓回来，在杯子的亲自贴身监督下，跑完了四十圈。喔，顺便还通过了杯子的「红色金属噬菌体追踪测试」喔！这么一来…他就是科学院史上第四个通过这个测试的人了。奥利安，爵士，你大黄蜂……加上他。”

黄色独轮机像是谈到了什么有趣的事，终于回转了机身。

  


“………………”  
“而且你知道杯子送他过来时，可乐呵了，说从没见过以那种傻样通过测试的家伙。”

看小黄机不做评论，独轮机又给他补充说明。

“对了，如果你还有救护车配制的特效神奇药膏，给他的变形齿轮连接处和腰腿轴承那里重点涂抹点，他那几个地方磨损得比较厉害。但是整个机体的循环系统效率提升了好几倍，挺可以的。”  
“……唉………”

深深地深深地叹口气，无言过后，小黄机又萎靡了小机体。

“明日黄教授，你这里的医疗机器人能借两个给我用用吗？”  
“当然可以，请随意使唤。”

独轮机微笑应允，转动椅身，回到数据图形堆里。

 

 

先进科学技术学院。  
  
从晚间能量补充休息时间到照明管制时间之间，是一段比较漫长又散漫的过程。  
可以懒散的呆在宿舍，可以勤奋的待在教室，可以安静的待在图书档案馆，也可以随意的漫步在校园。

本来，应该是这样的一段自由又惬意的时光。

 

宿舍区。  
五角星形的宿舍楼栋，一盏一盏灯，摇曳。

铁堡楼，7号房。  
  
小黄机刷开双腿，双手交叉胸前，眼帘半遮，俯视被背朝上扔在挂着划掉他的名字，涂鸦上了热破名字名牌的充电床上的火红机。  
明日黄教授是个非常好说话的人，所以他才可以用到两台医疗机器人抬着火红机从医疗站回到宿舍房间。不然，这体型差和承重差，把他弄回来，不死也得掉层外甲。

  


“……哈………………”  
再是一口长叹气，都不知道是今天的第几次了。被吩咐的事还得干，小黄机搭耸了身形，寸步移动到充电床边。

打开手中的小圆盒，晶莹剔透的淡青色药膏泛着光。  
呜呜，救护车的亲制特效药膏，好舍不得用到这家伙机体上。

小黄机瘪嘴，手指吝啬的粘起一点点，刚触到他的大腿甲和腰挂间的缝隙……  
火红机的光学镜突然就打开了，连一丝机体内零件响动都没有。

猛然，一把抓住小黄机正被他吓到而呆愣在原地的手。  
一扯，把自己带起了身。

简直像是……一系列超高难度的机体体操一气呵成的启动动作。  
一种把小黄机惊咋到大眼炸裂的上线方式。

  


“啊……矮子！你趁我下线的时候猥亵我！？”  
他看到自己抓着的小黄机的手，正按在他的大腿和腰间的软组织连接处。

“真是人不可貌相，没想到你这小矮胖子平时一副冠冕堂皇的正经脸，背地里居然对人做这种事……”  
“…………蠢货啊！！！我在给你涂药啦！！！！”

被惊吓过后的小黄机可脾气不小，吼出了惊天雷名字一样响亮的怒火。

“噢！！！真噪音！！！”

火红机瞬间甩开抓他的手捂着自己的接收器，同样回吼同分贝高音。  
但，立刻……

  


“啊！啊啊！啊啊啊！！！”  
惨叫着扭动起了机体。  
  
“Fuck Hell…机体……好痛-----------------------------------！！！”

小黄机纯蓝光镜的大眼睛眨呀眨呀眨。  
这家伙绝对也是个脑回路打结的笨蛋。

 

学院的晚风，时起时落。吹来这儿那儿，不一样的味道。  
越过夜空，升上塞伯特恩的大气层间。

 

 

城市的某处。  
街角的房间。

外，伫立着白橙的身影。  
看着那处房间内黑影晃荡，灯光忽明忽暗，什么物品哐里啷当跌落的噪响。  
  
灰白的面甲上，呈现惨白。双手握拳在腿侧，明显颤抖。  
抖了一会儿后，他瑟缩从腿侧的子空间里掏出通讯器。

 

先进科学技术学院，水下活动中心。  
润滑清油机体放松池。

落地墙外透进出初初入夜的灯辉。  
淡淡蓝色的液面晃荡着，晃荡着，波纹荡漾。

池边，嘀嘀哔哔声疯狂的响着，划破液面的宁静。  
  
带着液体冲出一具蓝色的头雕，天线上还摇晃着液珠。  
一手撑在池边，一手捞过通讯器。

 

“哈啰，奥利安.派克斯。”  
「奥利安！！！快过来我家这边！！这里有点奇怪！！」  
“救护车？”  
「是我！我在我家的外面。我怀疑…我家……有什么可疑的东西…或者……人在？反正不是我在……」

通讯器那边传来惊惧地，压低着声音的，焦虑的话音。  
红蓝机体翻转下姿势，背靠在池子边缘。

  


“呃…冷静！……你是说你家吗？”  
「是的是的！你在干嘛？你能以最快的速度赶过来吗？」  
“嗯……”

红蓝机体甩甩头雕上的油液珠体，环看周围，安宁。  
长方形润滑油清池，宽阔的液面在墙壁紧急出口指示灯的映照下，印出两条长长的鲜红纹路。  
  
像是……

 

「奥利安？」  
“啊，我在忙！我很忙…呃，我在写交给钛师傅的报告……”  
「好吧，不管你在忙什么，你能先赶过来我家吗？」

那头的焦虑显然有增无减。

“救护车，你在邀请我去你家吗？可是昨天你还那么的……”  
「白痴啊！此一时彼一时啊！快过来啊混蛋！我不知道怎么弄……」

透过通讯器透出的烦怒，奥利安挑眉瘪嘴学他唇语。

  


“冷静冷静救护车！有没有可能是药师回来了，想给你弄个什么超级惊喜之类的……”  
「不要说白痴话了，白痴！！药师没有我家钥匙进不去……」  
“哎？！药师没你家钥匙吗？”  
「奥利安！！！」

完全被撩炸毛的焦虑咆哮。  
红蓝机体看着荡漾在自己胸甲前的油液波纹，无声的笑。

  


“好的好的，我知道了。我马上过来……哦，你也不要傻站着。用你那…在全班师生面前拿到体能课最高分的实力好好侦查下……记住，救护车，冷静，侦查。不用怕，那是你家，你说了算。我…我在……来的路上了。”

挂断通讯器，放到池边。  
红蓝机体吧眨吧眨光学镜，浅笑。然后，双手曲伸，一个猛子扎进了润滑清油池内。

吞没他机体的液面迅速的溅落出巨大的水花……  
和旋转的漩涡。

 

 

救护车家前。  
他调整自己的置换速度，握住通讯器的拳头松了又紧，紧了又松。

“ok，ok，ok。救护车，冷静，侦查……救护车，冷静，侦查……这是我家，我说了算……”  
边像念保护咒语般重复着奥利安的话，边从子空间掏出配枪，往家门边摸靠过去。

  


很好，坏人。  
门是被撬开的。  
  
扣紧抢柄，救护车悄无声息滑进门缝内。  
摸起放在门后的防身电子警棍。  
  
左手提棍，右手执抢。  
调节光学镜感光度，适应黑暗。

满地狼藉，一塌糊涂。  
见鬼，今早才辛辛苦苦收拾整理干净的。

  


「哐当--------」  
  
储存间传来什么东西被打翻的巨响。  
救护车额头的电路一跳一跳。  
  
小偷吗？

踩着那些被翻弄在地物品的空隙，救护车猫腰潜行过去。  
刚到门口，他又立刻贴紧门墙。  
  
有人在那！！！

  


呼呼，吸吸，深呼吸。  
调节自己的置换系统。

“救护车，冷静，侦查…这里是我家，我说了算……”

再默念两遍，猛力闭合一下光镜，救护车站到门中间，对着黑影处，举起枪。  
  
“嘿！乌七八黑偷偷摸摸在别人家里干什么呢！混蛋！！”

闻声，黑影惊然晃动，又带落一地物什叮哩哐噹响。  
救护车听着好不心塞。

 

窗外，塞伯特恩的同体卫星月卫一缓缓升空。  
反射着日光变成冷冽的白色，照进来屋内。  
  
清清楚楚。

救护车平展手臂握枪对准的标靶处…影子暗，机体亮。  
破破烂烂的外甲，金色的瞳。

  


“……你…？！”  
他使劲眨着自己的光学镜，哪怕其实已经调节到夜视的最佳状态。

那是，早上……  
那个被救后不感激，还大闹他的工作间又不告而别的…毒舌小子。


	9. Chapter 9

明暗之间，什么都似乎凝固了。

气流声，是置换的响动。  
轰隆声，是引擎的鸣叫。

随着白月光的游移，两机体有那么一丝呼吸的间隙，都只是注视着彼此，没有任何动作。  
能感觉到冷凝液流入脖颈之间的线路中，湿润。  
  
和，在淡淡银黄的月色之下，那对金色的眼眸中忽闪的紧张的光丝一样。  
救护车也明显的知道，自己握枪的手在些微的控制不住的抖动。

这和体能训练课的实战练习不一样。  
这是真正的对峙。  
  
一时间，甚至记不起应该先怎么做。

 

「咔嗒----」  
对方先动了。

好像有什么东西丢过来。  
救护车偏头的那一下，肚子上挨了一脚。  
  
正要开骂，面甲上疼痛传来。  
又被打脸了。

“臭小子！你喜欢打人脸是吧！！好极了！！你彻底把我惹毛了！！”

捂着脸，枪一丢，警棍一甩，就和那具瘦高机体抱成一团扭打到一起。  
谁还记得什么冷静，侦查……第一步该怎样，第二步该怎样…课堂上教的东西，十之八九在实际中根本用不上。  
  
打架归根到底还是靠蛮力。  
体力强者，胜。

  


几番推来搡去，滚来挪去，拳来脚往……  
救护车终于把对手逼到了墙角边，揪住他那破烂得几乎一捏就碎的胸领甲，吃力地举起自己的拳头。  
  
这特么打架真是个体力活，累。

  


“……你喜欢打人脸嗯哼，就打你脸给你尝尝看……”

捏紧，再捏紧拳头，迈一步，再迈一步。  
救护车试图往对手脸上招呼去……  
  
但，那张灰青的幼稚面甲上，是几近连接不上的置换，和强忍不住的虚弱无力。  
而，揪住的胸甲处，那火种的跃动，剧烈到几乎就像马上会骤停般。

  


“……救救我…医生……”

挣扎着从齿缝里挤出这么句断续的言语。  
弱白的机体就全方面倒在了救护车身上。

这家伙，电路增幅器使用后置上瘾症发作中。  
怔怔地，救护车要打人脸的拳头，终究是张开，扶在年轻机体起伏得快抽干全部能量的背甲片上。

 

真佩服自己神准的预感。  
看吧，不幸的一天。

抱着那具抽搐得能撼动到自己外甲的病恹机体，救护车倚着墙壁慢慢坐下凌乱的地板。  
以后这种体力活还得交给奥利安那个混小子去干。

明天前半似乎还有医疗中心的见习课……  
能赶上吗？

缓过来一口气，拖着那具机体往修理电床去的救护车，发现自己还在担心着一些以前压根毫不担心的事。

 

月光光，夜光光。  
铁堡晚灯，流光溢彩。

 

 

城中。  
  
塞伯特恩法庭最高审判厅。  
首席大法官工作间。

白色机体端立于正中央，戴着太阳光射线型大法官头雕顶盖的高大披风机体，站在他身旁，手里拿着喷雾式扫除器，正给大白机体清理机身脏尘。  
大白机微微皱起着自己的光学镜。

  


“你到底是去干了什么？把这涂装弄得这么脏乱不堪。”  
“……我什么都没干，只是回了趟家，去了趟先科院而已……”

射线顶盖头雕抬起机身，金绿的光学镜里是一副我就知道的不高兴。

“…你干嘛回来就非得去那里不可呢！我告诉过你多少次了！你跟那里的学生不一样！！你是我首席大法官泰瑞斯特一手指导的，从最开始你的级别就比他们高出不知道多少！把手抬起来！”  
“我只是去看看…朋友而已……”

大白机抬起自己的手臂，让金冠头雕拿喷雾器扫除那已经白亮得照出两人身形的甲片，闷闷不乐解释。

  


“朋友？我的好学生通天晓，你知道你最不需要的是什么吗？就是朋友！那种东西会影响你的思维，会阻碍你的执法，会消减你的斗志！”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是！！！我问你，如果你的朋友违反了塞伯特恩大法典的法律，你有信心不受任何情感因素的影响去逮捕他们吗？”  
“呃…我想…应该可以吧！秉公执法我还是能做到的……”  
“当然！我相信你绝对能做到这点！但是，你会难过，对不对？你逮捕了你的朋友一定会难过到不得了！而我…一点都不想看到你难过。你一难过，我就会忍不住往机体上戳洞来惩罚自己感受和你一样的痛苦。”

万分怜惜地在大白机体光滑的机体肩甲面上，滑动指头，泰瑞斯特的面甲呈现出一种恍惚的沉浸状态，然后，贴上去。  
大白机体不由得一颤，往前一倾，拉开距离。

 

“…说到弄脏涂装的事，我正好想说，要换个涂装……”  
大白机的方正蓝光镜急促的吧眨。

“……为什么！！为什么？？为什么要换涂装！！白色最好！白色最适合你！！白色代表着法律的公正不阿！白色代表着作为泰瑞斯特指定执行官的纯洁无暇！！”  
金光头冠的巨大机一听大白机说的这话，连换气腔孔都鼓起来了。

“可是…可是……白色不经脏！而且看上去很没有威慑感，给人感觉很软弱……”  
大白机据理力争。

“哦不不不！白色最好…虽然看上去是有那么点…压不住的感觉……但不行，你还是最适合白色……”  
金光头冠头摇得差点甩掉金冠。

“呃……这可真让人难过……”  
大白机低下了头雕。

“……噢……也许……嗯…我们可以讨论一下，如果有比白色更适合你的话……”  
“我想要和我老哥一样的蓝色……”  
“噢！！你那个吊儿郎当一天到晚懒气沉沉的老哥！？”

泰瑞斯特原本柔和下来的面甲，一听到通天晓说的话，立刻扭曲。  
大白机体撅起了嘴角。

  


“别那么说他。他是有点热爱自由过头，但还算是个很……嗯……很……”  
“看吧…连你自己都想不出用什么词来形容他吧……”

泰瑞斯特溺爱地，同情地摸着大白机体的后脑勺。

“别勉强自己想他的优点，通天晓。幸好他拒绝了领袖研修预备直升班…我简直不能想象他要是成了领袖，塞伯特恩会变成怎样……”  
“Whaaaaa—t!!!!”

闻言，大白机急速拨开了泰瑞斯特在他已经亮白亮白得不能再白的机体上擦拭的手。

“他拒绝了领袖研修预备班？！”  
“你居然不知道？！”  
“那个混蛋老哥！！”

大白机说着就冲出房间去。

  


“啊……喂……还没给你清理完呢…这急冲冲的性子也得让他改改了……”

金光头冠叹着气，捡拾被大白机拨开掉地上的喷雾扫除器。忽地瞥见原本大白机站立的地方，一团黑乎乎的东西。  
他好奇的一并捡起，一看，顿时脸黑得跟那坨东西一样。

“通！天！晓！！！你给我好好解释这是怎么一回事！！！”

撼动整个大法庭的冲天怒叫。  
被他捏碎了的黑糊玩意，依稀可辩是……幸福对接活动之舒服套装的…超薄交换液防护套，和超湿对接口润滑剂……

 

解释得清吗？  
天晓得。

 

 

先进科学技术学院，润滑清油机体放松池。  
液体流动声，间歇传出。

内里，液面看似很平静，只有轻微的波纹一圈一圈扩散着。  
深处，机体平缓的低低浮在池底。

开启光学镜防水镜，就这么睁着，看过那些油亮的液体在上头徜徉。  
伴随着拥挤在身侧的液体压力，那种晃晃荡荡的晕染圈就只让人昏昏欲睡。  
  
长长的，拖尾的，红色的，灯光影……

 

「嗨。威震天。」

那低脆的嗓音就像催眠曲，那微笑的齿尖角就像休眠剂，那嘴角的笑涡就像那些晃荡开来的液圈……  
近在眼前，又遥不可及。  
  
困……倦……

置换系统似乎停了。  
机体想下线。  
  
下沉，下沉……

 

「哗啦--哗啦--」  
  
机体被一股猛力拉扯，揪出了液面。

“唔----哇----”

奥利安强烈地置换一大口气流。  
液体从甲片的缝隙与线路之中倾斜流出到池边。  
  
开合光学镜，许久。  
定焦到黑蓝色的池边地面。

 

“老哥！！你想找死吗！！”

担心与暴怒和音的吼声响起在接收器内。  
微抬头，白色。

“呵呵……通天晓…老弟……你怎么在这？还是我晕乎了……”  
红蓝机体撑起机体，翻坐到池边，嘿嘿一笑。

“救护车说你最近的搞笑趋势越来越离谱，我还当夸张。刚刚发现你差点成为先科院史上第一个被淹死在润滑清油机体放松池的人，这么超级搞笑的事！我就彻底信了！！你到底在那里面泡了多久才弄到自己晕在里面！！”  
  
大白机蹲在他身边，丢过一块擦拭巾盖他头雕上。

  


“……你…没跟你的…第一次见面的朋友一起？我以为你至少会请人吃个晚餐什么的…怎么说你现在也是个领工资的家伙了……”  
  
一手抓过擦拭巾胡乱在面甲上抹，一手在大白机手臂上轻轻一锤。

“呃…本来是约了的，不过他的行程有点紧…所以就……”  
“所以就是你被放鸽子了！哈哈哈……”  
“不是！！他是……啊！！！！该是我来问你！拒绝了领袖研修预备班是怎么个回事！？”  
“啊……那个啊……我不想聊……”

红蓝机歪头雕，抠着接收器里面的油液缓缓流出。  
大白机一把拖住他的后领往外走。

“给我好好聊啊！！你这混球老哥！”  
“哎呀呀…你快把我臀甲给磨平了……”

被拖行着叫唤的红蓝机，也是完完全全的无形象了。

 

 

夜景之中。  
专用车道，金色领袖光标专用车飞速行驶。

内，车窗前。  
黄金甲的机体斜斜倚靠在座位，看着另一边的一具银白色的机体，而他，则看着窗外。

  


“Mega…不好意思，今天强迫你升级机体…还陪我一起吃晚餐……”  
带着没有笑意的笑容，他对那银白的机体说道，并顺便伸直姿势一点，往银白机那边靠过去。

戴着与全身崭新的亮银浅白涂装丝毫不搭的铁灰色陈旧保护帽的头雕，转过来。  
锃亮的面甲上，红色的光学镜显得更加绯红。

“没什么……”  
他轻轻回复。

“不喜欢新机甲？”  
黄金甲机体手掌覆盖，扫过银白色机体胸甲前，那些扭着花纹的图腾。

“……确实轻便了很多。我想等变形齿轮还有火种，跟机体慢慢适应之后，会更顺畅吧。”  
“哦！这么说，你并不讨厌？”

黄金甲机体像是松了口气般，手搭住银白机体身旁的车椅背。

  


“……不讨厌。就是觉得…涂装…太亮了点。”  
银白机体抬起手臂，看那只是在车灯照射下也精铄光闪的亮银色涂漆。

“噢，一点也不！我早就觉得小威你应该尝试下更明亮的涂装。说实在的，我连你的那顶帽子都想换掉。如果那不是特米努斯留给你的东西的话……难得你天生就长了一副领袖的王冠……”

在银白机体没来得及反应的状态下，黄金甲机体摘下了他的那顶铁灰保护帽。  
复杂的眼神，抚弄那张英气勃发面甲顶上，那几片薄利张开的星条头雕甲片。如同他自己头戴的王者之冠。

 

“…………”

微微张了张嘴，银白的机体没有说什么。默默的从黄金甲机体手中拿回保护帽，重新戴回自己的头雕之上。  
盖住那些泛着红金色流光的花瓣甲片。

黄金甲蓝中透着绿光的光学镜闪过一缕刀锋似的冷光。  
然后，扯出一个微笑。

  


“对了，小威，你今天一直在说的那位……朋友，是个什么样的人？”

突然转移了话题。  
银白机体光镜亮了亮，又转平稳，嘴角牵动了笑涡。

“是个很正直的人。”  
“哦？是…你在学院新交的朋友？”  
“不是…还在矿区的时候认识的。”  
“哎？下次介绍给我认识吧……”  
“……有机会的话……啊！！请停车！！”

银白的机体突然拍起前排椅背。  
驾驶手旁坐的一个紫色长尖角精瘦，塌陷面甲的机体转过头，对黄金甲机体投去确认眼神。  
  
黄金甲机体点点头。  
紫色机体遂对驾驶座处点点头。

转瞬，专车安稳地停靠在路边。

  


“……抱歉，突然说让停车，但是我想从这自己走回学院去。今天占用你的时间太多了，我不能再麻烦你了。”  
他有点急切的对黄金甲机体说明。

“我知道，这样一辆领袖专用车送你回学院也是太高调了点，就按你说的做吧。”  
黄金甲机体压住了银白机体用来做说明的手势。

门打开，银白机体下车。

  


“Mega……”  
黄金甲机体在车内喊住他。

“我希望你能在学院过得开心，也会时常来看你的。”  
“……嗯。谢谢。”

银白机体朝他颔首一下，转身走入步行道。  
他身后，车门缓缓关闭，锁上的是黄金甲机体那明暗不一的容颜。

 

 

先进科学技术学院。  
中心区。  
  
灯芯树的枝条须丫绽放着比白昼更为艳丽的夜辉。  
照亮了整片区域。

长椅上，红蓝机体与大白机体，各占一头。  
拥挤。  
一人手里一瓶自动贩卖机的能量饮料。

 

“……你今天的休假…就是专门来学院见你的那位网友？”  
红蓝机体摇晃着手中的饮料罐。

“也不能说是专门吧，我本想有时间也和你们聚一下的……啊！！怎么又是说到我的事，老哥你的那个拒绝到底是闹哪样？”  
大白机接过话头，才后知后觉不对头。

“你们怎么就成网友了？我都不知道你还玩那种东西……”  
红蓝机好像根本没听到大白机的提问，只顾着问自己的。

“我们在一个诗歌论坛认识的，我发表了一些小诗。他给我留言……我当时还不知道…他就是我最喜欢的诗的作者…然后就……啊啊啊！！老哥！！你还没回答我的问题的！！”  
有问必答的大白机再次后知后觉被带跑偏话题。

“呵呵…差点忘记你是一个诗意青年……”  
红蓝机对他报以一憨笑和…沉默。

  


“老哥！”  
“老弟，你为什么想成为泰瑞斯特指定执行官？  
“……呃……当然是因为我想…我想成为法律的贯彻和维护者啊！”  
“我也跟你一样。我拒绝，是因为我不想，我不想成为什么领袖。”

快速的，无意的，话题又切换回来。  
红蓝机给出了答案，认真的。  
  
两对深浅不一的深邃蓝光镜彼此对视。

  


“好吧……这确实像是你的作风……老哥！”

被说服，大白机率先低下了自己的大白头。  
红蓝机笑笑拍他后脑勺……

忽然间，又条件反射似的偏转了头雕。  
还是跟系统控制无关的机体擅自反应。

果然，远远地……  
  
灯芯树须条的间隙里，银色，居然那么打眼。  
更亮了。  
  
  
  
“啊！！Mega！！？”

接收器旁大白机惊喜的喊声。  
然后，白色飞速的掠过眼前。

闭光镜，再睁开。  
大白机已然站在那具亮银的机体旁。  
  
那对笑的面甲，在夜晚显得骤白的两人。  
映衬着灯芯树的树影光辉，明亮且合称。

  


他，换涂装了。  
  
奥利安不知道自己为什么能分辨得出来。  
明明从来就没有正儿八经的对视过彼此。

啊……快到照明管制时间了。  
回宿舍吧。可不想再负重两千公斤绕校跑二十圈了。  
  
无声无息，撤离视线，起身。  
隐没于黑夜中。

也许，今晚可以一觉睡到大天亮。

 

 

天大亮。  
先进科学技术学院。  
  
新一天。

有静谧的阅读间，有闹腾的实验室，有呐喊的训练场。  
还有闲庭信步的……自由者。

 

学院教学区。  
兰白黑涂装蓝色护目镜机体和蓝白橙双机翼机体排排走。

“……雷子！我的好兄弟！你就说怎么感谢你的出奇制胜吧！”  
蓝色护目镜机使劲拍蓝白橙机的机翼。

“不需要大礼。就跟小诸葛和录音机一样，给我来一份2号能量补充中心的巨无霸S套餐就行。”  
蓝白橙机拉开他拍打机翼的手掌。

“呃……你知道……那不是我的手笔。”  
“嗯哼，我知道，你老公警车的手笔。”  
“嘿，嘿！兄弟！就算是兄弟，你这说法我也会翻脸的……”

兰白黑涂装机停步，拉长嘴。

  


“好吧，虽然我不知道你还能顶住多久，但是…伙计不管怎样我都支持你！”  
“谢谢！你的新生欢迎会主题想好了？”  
“当然。已经决定了，今年的主题是「变装」。”  
“啊？那不是上上个学年和上个学年我就提过，但是从没被通过的点子吗？”  
“噢，那是因为你没拿到哲拉赛斯的同意授权码嘛。”  
“…………莫不是…你在哲拉赛斯那里批发了一打授权码过来？”  
“怎么可能兄弟，就两个！一个用在你的乐队表演上，一个用在这个「变装」主题提案上。我简直都想象得到待会在学生委员会会议上提出时，警车那张脸会多有趣了，啊哈哈哈！”

蓝白橙机体志得意满摊开双手，蓝色护目镜机体鼓起了双颊不心甘的看着他。

 

“爵士，你是有魅力又人缘好。但你身边永远都跟着个警车！就永远踩不到幸运点！上上个学年，哲拉赛斯的组合金刚实验失败，他当然不会批准任何happy的事情。上个学年，他的CNA改造计划被驳回，他当然也不会允许任何wonderful things。这个学年，他的方舟一号设计进展顺利，所以……”  
“好，你赢了。无论如何都要感谢你实现我的两大心愿，好兄弟！我得跟录音机好好策划炒热场子了，就这么两天了……”

蓝色护目镜机体又重重的拍过去青蓝机体的机翼。

“怪谁都只能怪你家的警车……只要是涉及到你的事，那首先就是否决。噢，可怜的爵士，你为何就不从了他算了……”  
“…………惊天雷同学……怎么又提这茬！说好的不管怎样都支持我呢？我跟警车……我…我对警车………真的就是……”  
“我知道，我理解，我明白……毕竟你们从小就一直在一起了……”

轮到蓝白橙机体使劲拍蓝色护目镜机的机甲。

  


“你知道，你理解，你明白，对不对？我对警车就是觉得他是我亲兄弟一样，我…你能想象你和自己的兄弟…呃…普神……我都说不出那个词……”  
爵士苦恼地捧住自己的蓝色护目镜。

“那你为何不直接跟他把话说明白，告诉他你的感觉。”  
“……总觉得告诉他…会发生很可怕的事……”

爵士抖。  
惊天雷跟着抖。

  


“你不告诉他，会发生更可怕的事……”  
“……是说……你还记得我第一次对他说No后，发生了什么吗？”  
“…………啊噢！爵士！！你让我想起了我人生不想想起的事情排行第三位的事……”

惊天雷仰天张嘴，夸张的摇摆机体。

“普神在上……为了全院学生着想，爵士……你一定不要对警车Say No！最起码在我从这个学院毕业之前，请不要对他Say No……”  
“…………雷子……你……太现形了……这算哪门子兄弟……”  
“我懂，我都懂！就像我和闹翻天，我们姑且也称得上兄弟……”  
“等…等等……你和闹翻天……？算哪种兄弟？？”

爵士的蓝色护目镜皱呀皱起来。

“显而易见，关系不好的那种兄弟……你看，我跟他基本上照面就打……”  
“那你们俩在宿舍怎么办？那能住得下去……”  
“打呀……”

 

“惊--天--雷--”  
遥遥远远的悠悠颤颤的喊声传过来两人的边走边聊。

「咔哒」  
重响，某样重物重重的砸倒惊天雷机身，趴地。

“小--心--”  
过后，那颤颤悠悠的警示声才接续传来。

爵士低身看看被砸趴在地的惊天雷，那重物是一具光学镜已经在晃圈的…紫色狐狸脸学标的技术院学生。  
再看过去那颤悠声线的来源。

紫灰色涂装的平行机翼的机体，正将放在发声器旁做出扩音器形状的双手收回。  
与蹲在一旁的红色光学护目镜海蓝宝暗黄涂装机体双击掌。

  


“也—闹闹，你这次的传送也好精准喔！”  
“也—波波，你的欣赏是我最大的动力！”

「咚呛啷当--」

惊天雷一手掀开了那具造孽的重物，嗒嗒嗒嗒直奔那边欢呼的机体去。  
吧眨吧眨光镜，爵士速度跟过去。

 

“闹翻天！你好大胆子敢袭击学生委员会执行委员哈！！”  
蓝白橙机翼机体揪住紫灰机翼机体的头雕，把他给转个圈。

“……报告雷震教授，有个学生委员会的神经病来捣乱我们特异点班的能力测试课！”

紫灰机体朝着站在不远处的尖牙豁嘴面甲机体大喊。  
尖牙豁嘴机体只从自己的数据板上抬头瞄一眼这边，又即刻低回去看。

“哦？你还恶人先告状啊！”

蓝白橙机体面色很难看。  
紫灰红机体面色更恶劣。

  


“蠢样的！都告诉你在上课了！谁让你授课时间嬉皮笑脸晃荡到别人课堂范围内来的！”

听着紫灰机体电解液飞溅的抢白，蓝白橙机体对他举起了自己的拳头，却是把面甲转向海蓝暗黄机体。  
“声波，这家伙本来就是个傻子了！你就不要再唆使他干傻事了！”

海蓝宝机体的红色护目镜，看向紫灰机体。  
“闹闹，我唆使你干什么傻事了吗？”

「磅--」  
  
扎扎实实一拳揍在蓝白橙机面甲上。  
看得爵士都咬住了自己的嘴。

  


“波波才没有唆使我干傻事！还有你才是傻子！”

紫灰机体很生气，小红光镜只闪红光。  
蓝白橙机体，吸气吸气吸气，橙色的前胸机舱鼓涨涨，憋住。

“声波，你不介意我把这个公然殴打学生委员会委员的家伙带到惩罚班去吧?”  
“当然，请便。”

其实没管海蓝宝暗黄机体的回答。  
蓝白橙机体早已经扣住紫灰红机体的脖子押走了。

 

 

学院某栋建筑后。

  


「磅——」  
蓝白橙机体面甲上又挨了一拳。

“嗯哼，你揍我揍得很开心是吧！闹闹…你还说你不是傻子，你居然让别人叫你这傻乎乎的名字！还波波呢…你跟着你最爱的声波添他脚甲，他能让你爽吗？”  
蓝白橙机体扼住紫灰机翼的脖子，咬牙切齿。

“…哈…啊……你还不是成天跟爵士，大黄蜂都眉来眼去的……啊！！”  
再一拳砸过来，蓝白橙机体这次连头雕都没偏一下。  
  
“…too weak！！才这么几下就没力气了？拳头越来越软了！搞不好……”  
另一只手伸到紫灰机体面甲上，荧紫的液体滴滴滴落。

“是因为……流得太多了……”  
“是因为你插进来了啊！！混蛋！！啊—啊—啊啊！！”

  


蓝白橙机体猛一个抖腰，紫灰机体当即叫不成声。  
  
压扣在墙上，一条腿被抬起，抽插之间，可见那闪着橙色电光的传感交点的输出管，凶猛的出没于紫灰机体的两腿之间。  
随着那进进出出的晃动，那些闪着荧光的粉紫色润滑液，抽抽搭搭的沿着紫灰机体的大腿，婉转蜿蜒流淌。

“是因为， **我** —插进来了，还是因为，我— **插进** 来了！把重音好好说明白才能表达清楚意思啊！傻子！”  
又是一杆强力挺进。  
  
“呜…呃…”  
紫灰红机体痉挛着，抓蓝紫橙机体的胸甲直捶打。

  


「嘀哔--」  
  
呼叫声响。  
蓝白橙机体摆动腰板打开通讯器。

  


“哈…哈啊…嘿……兄弟！抱歉扔下你先走了……”  
「呃……我倒没在意那个……所以，你们……还好？」  
  
“噢！打得不可开交……嗷起！你个傻子！！别突然缩这么紧……”  
「………………了解了……你们…继续打……」  
  
“喔！爵士…相信我没输过…嗷嗷！傻子你想夹断我吗……”  
「………………惊天雷…我觉得…我跟你…对‘兄弟’的定义……可能有点不一样……」  
  
“是吗？不一样吗？哦哦哦……傻子！！要你别咬这么紧了……”

就着抓着通讯器的手把闹翻天压贴到墙面，抱起他两条腿叉开到身侧。  
连续顶撞不停歇。

  


“唔唔唔…嗯嗯嗯……混混混蛋…快抽抽抽……出去…我不要要要在这里做做做……”  
被插弄得说话都和顶入节奏一致的闹翻天，润滑液快在地面流成河，只能哼哼呻吟。

“那你就用你那精准的传送能力，传回宿舍去啊……”  
惊天雷一点都不慢推进节奏，嘲笑他。

“回回回…宿舍…你就又会会会…做做做…一，一，一整天了了了…啊-啊-啊-------！！慢点……唔唔…唔…”  
“那就在这做，反正我不在乎被人看到拆你。”

蓝白橙机体轻笑有余，顶刺加快。

  


“嗯嗯嗯--啊啊啊---嗯啊-------”  
紫灰机体耐不住的带着哭腔深深扬起了头雕。

“惊…天雷--混蛋啊啊--fuck you!!!”  
“我可不正在 **fuck you** 吗？你看你又说傻话了不……”

紫灰机哭喊着，蓝白机冲撞着，两具机体身形越变越淡，稀薄中……  
传送走了。

 

 

这边，教学区。  
特异点班的室外能力训练课堂。

爵士猫着护目镜底下的光学镜片，挂断了通讯器。  
蹲下，到玩沙堆的声波跟前。

“那么，接下来……我们来聊下挖地虎兄弟吧！波波……”  
  
蓝色护目镜机体，对着红色护目镜机体笑一笑。


	10. Chapter 10

间或，几声零碎的喊声和话语飘飘洋洋地传过来，大体十分宁静。  
就像声波手中，握不住的流沙，无声沙沙洒落。

技术院，室外教学区。

大片大片纯白的沙地。  
如北方高地冰川的雪。

 

“你找挖地虎兄弟的话，该去他们宿舍。他们在…禁足处罚中。”  
和蓝色护目镜视线对了那么几秒后，声波低下头继续玩沙雕。

“噢，咱们真人面前不说假话。你知道我想说什么。”  
爵士也抓起沙子堆玩。

“我怎么会知道你想说什么？”  
声波的大红护目镜闪闪闪。

“…………呃…我以为你……以你的…那个能力……”  
爵士手指比划着，终究是没有说出，以你的读心能力应该知道我在想什么这么个意思。

 

“喔，如果你说的是我读心能力，我干嘛要对你使用？那超烧脑电离子的，我对你在想什么又没兴趣…你以为人人都是黑白涂装背两扇车门顶对红犄角吗？”  
声波无辜又真诚的对爵士不说假话。

“…………”  
爵士先深深的吸进去一口气，再缓缓地呼出来。热气在映射着天空蓝的护目镜上蒙起一层雾气，又立刻消退。

“好吧……我就当你真幽默好了。既然说到了这个黑白涂装背两扇车门顶对红犄角的家伙……把你的打手挖地虎兄弟，给记了个超级大处分。你能管住他们不要再惹事吗？毕竟这是第二次大处分了，再来一次不是会被退学了吗？”  
“嗯。第一次大处分是被你逮着，第二次是你家那位。看来你们俩口子跟他们兄弟结的梁子不算小。”

声波还是诚恳的点着头。

“…………”  
抿直嘴角，爵士也点头。

 

“你们俩口子……哼哈……你真正幽默。所以，你能让那帮傻小子明白他们的处境吗？毕竟…大多数时候，你还是得靠他们的傻气的对吧。比如说…遇到像…今年的那位学院特招生的情况。你在摸不着对方底细不便直接出手时，他们作为试探小石子，就大大用得上不是吗？”

“你东拉西扯的，到底想说什么啊？我听说的故事可是这样的。那天，挖地虎兄弟中间充能时，一不小心和一个不太懂学院规矩的新人起了点冲突，吃了闷亏，心情十分地不好，就躲在某个地方干了点坏事。然后就正好碰上了你家那位，也很不开心地从水晶楼宿舍出来，然后就被小题大做的抓去了学院安保处。他们之间的事，你硬要扯上我真是很失礼呀！而且说来跟你也没啥关系吧！啊…对了…你不就住在水晶楼宿舍吗？难道你家那位不开心…是因为你没让他爽到……呵呵……”

“…………Fine! 你厉害！转弯抹角说话我讲不过你！用人话说就是，如果你还对挖地虎兄弟有掌控权的话，为了他们好，不要再轻举妄动。比起什么鬼学院规矩，我更信任自己的拳头。”

蓝色护目镜下，微微笑弯弯的嘴角，爵士一拳砸碎了自己在说话之间堆叠好的两层厚重白沙堡垒。  
起身离去。

声波抬起头雕，看被蓝光学护目镜机体重步踩出的轮胎脚印深痕，一路随他走远的背影延伸。  
红光学护目镜下，依然面具严实，表情不明。

 

 

 

午前，日光尚稀。  
灯芯树须，耀耀闪闪。

 

从高处俯看过去，那具银白的机体，就跟那些浅白通透的树干融为了一体般。  
他正出神的盯着只有他一个指节大小，随风轻轻作响的扉页，再举起数据板对照查看。

把身形压得更低一点。  
利爪探出尖端，静静地，无声，又无息地，机器狗匍匐着，缓缓接近那具机体。  
  
一步，两步，两步半……  
机器狗左半截前爪还腾空抬起着，发现那具机体的绯红光镜和自己视线对上了。  
  
这是对上了吗？  
不太会可能吧！

 

机器狗转着头雕左看一下，右看一下。  
有其他人才怪！这可是食人警卫树的灯芯树树叉之中。

转回头。  
  
发现那红色光镜还是金光熠熠的盯着自己。  
机器狗把自己前腿轻轻放下，算是完成第三步。

 

“嘿……你可真漂亮！”

那金红宝石般眼眸突然笑眯，发出朗声讶叹。

把机器狗惊得……一身细密的散热甲丝都竖了起来，差点就这么直挺挺的滑下树丫。  
紧急把爪子全部张开，才扣稳了身形。

“你也是这个学院的学生吗？哇喔……你居然能爬到那么高的地方，好厉害！我试了很多次都只能爬到这为止。”

那盛开的笑颜，附和灯芯树的钻石光芒须条，就着轻洒其间的阳光光泽，闪得机器狗直闭合光学镜。  
未来得及回复任何，也没想出来如何回复。

  


「噹----」

校园之中回响起了授课间歇铃声。

“我现在得走了……你还会再来这里吧，那我们再见。”

银白的机体朝机器狗挥了挥手。  
及其小心翼翼地把手掌中那方正的软质扉页放进胸甲下子空间，再把数据板收进腿侧子空间，就着树干吱溜滑了下去。  
  
那些看似美丽温柔的灯芯须条，就像安抚似的轻轻滑过他银白的机体。

  


机器狗尖牙利嘴的口齿大张开。  
这太不科学了。不是应该粘住他，缠住他，切进他的机体，然后把他的能量液抽个一干二净吗？  
  
故障了？

试探性的伸出爪子尖去触碰一旁的须条，那须条立刻就势同捕捉到了目标的毒汁灰铁蛇，曲昂着扑过来。  
炙热的疼痛感，逼得它火速地一个跳跃，到刚才银白机体坐靠的树干中心位置，抬着前肢，直立起来。  
  
置换急促。

 

一会，低头看下自己的姿势，大不雅。  
嗖地蜷缩趴下，连接收猫耳都收贴伏压到头雕。  
  
火种嘭嘭嘭地，跳好快。  
见了鬼，这不是攻击性强到不能再强吗？

 

「机器狗…你怎么啦？我感到你的波段有点乱……」  
接受器里传来声波的问询。

“呃……他看到我了……”  
尝试努力平复自己的气息。

「……他……？」  
“哎……那个…危险分子……”  
「……噢……那可真是…好极了……」  
“…你说真话？你知道吗？他张口第一句话就是…嘿，你可真漂亮……第二句话就是，哇喔，你居然能爬那么高，好厉害……”

机器狗模拟着适才银白机体说话的语气和声调，汇报给声波听。

  


「…………机器狗…你听上去…很开心嘛…」  
“我有吗？”  
「……好吧，挖地虎兄弟情况如何？」  
“他们今天开始禁足，不准出宿舍。我之前从那边离开时，他们都还在睡大觉。现在…既然锯齿鸟在那盯着，没有什么反馈过来，就应该没出幺蛾子。怎么了…你突然在意那群傻蛋是……”  
「刚才爵士跟我聊了下，大概就是希望我能克制挖地虎兄弟不去报复警车吧…他强调的用了‘如果我还能掌控的话’这种口气。蝙蝠精也说了类似的话……你觉得我现在的掌控能力变弱了吗？」

四肢盘进身体底下，机器狗趴在树干，长尾巴的三角尖沿着树干内侧荡来摇去。

  


“我觉得……蝙蝠精只是想提醒你，他对你的主导权而已。如果你继续跟他装傻示弱的话……他是你的推荐人，又是你的赞助者。他在警告你不要有二心。”  
「哼……要说到敏感度，我想说，他还真不愧是个蝙蝠野兽形态的家伙，精明。可是……机器狗，你也知道，对于那些不能让你自由出没于他们周围的人，我总是…防着的。」  
“嗯哼…所以我需要去继续盯住那个…危险分子吗？介于他…已经能看得到我……”  
「你喜欢他夸你的话，就去呗……」  
“喂……你……”  
「…呵呵……」

轻笑着，声波切断了通讯。  
  
  
  
机器狗猫着自己的眼皮，弯拱机体。  
盯着那些随风摇摆的树须，趁风扬起它们弯曲开来的空隙……  
  
跃起瞬间，变形卡带，穿过树须，切回豹形，四肢着地。  
稳稳潜行。

 

 

 

技术院。  
宿舍区，卡隆楼。

超大间。  
乱七八糟。

 

「砰--哒--」

黑乎乎的重物猛然飞过来，重响砸到地上。  
一地狼藉的杂什乱物，更乱。

“喔……推土机，你敢再丢一下你那个破球，我保证把它放进搅拌机的滚筒去滚几滚。”  
站在清洗间前的打理自己面甲甲片，黑色方正头雕机体，连接型暗红光学镜反射着镜子中他的脸。

“闭嘴吊钩，长的丑还想臭美的死家伙！我们被关在房间里，哪都不能去！球都不让我玩，那还搞屁啊！我还要参加今年对抗赛的躲避球项目呢！”  
“敢说我长得丑，也不照照镜子看你自己长什么蠢样！”

镜子前的绿紫黄机体将用尽了的抛光剂罐子丢砸他头上。

 

“丑八怪你砸我！”  
顶着平整大铁板在头顶的翠绿机，抓起大铁球直线甩过去清洗间。

「咵啦哐哩铛----」  
镜子和清洗台应声碎裂。

“你这蠢货！！这都是被你砸碎的第几块镜子了！！！学院工程部都不给再换新的了啊……”  
“你更蠢货！那种不经敲打的玩意儿根本就不应该存在于塞伯特恩……”  
“看来不给你这丑陋的断线电路通通电是不行了……”

扭打到一团的两具机体。

 

白色车灯在肩甲的圆头雕绿皮机，越过地面扭打成绞索状的两机，打开了储存冷柜的门。

“哇靠！！哪个混账把老子珍藏的能量布丁给偷吃了！！”  
他尖嚎。

“拖斗，冷静。你确定你不是眼花了吗？储存柜从昨晚开始就一直是空的，就跟我现在的油箱一样……话说，那些监控部的人什么时候给我们送补充能量过来呀！！”  
斜躺在电视机前的，头顶一双炮筒的大个紫绿机体揉着自己的肚皮，埋怨。

“喂…搅拌机……你嘴角这黄色的能量残块是怎么个回事？就是你丫的吃了老子的能量布丁吧！”  
“都说你眼花了……那是我的电解液痕迹，我上线后还没刷牙的，因为吊钩一直占着清洗间……”  
“电解液是吧……老子给你揍出电解液来……”

又一对扭打到一起的机体。

 

“我说你们啊……还想闹个什么事出来……被退学吗？”  
胸前镶嵌着半圆金属甲片，履带型腿甲的方方敦敦机体，躺在那边并排的六张充电床之一，淡定着。

没人搭理他。  
然后……

“我不想被退学啊啊啊！！！我想从这学院毕业啊啊啊！！！我想被别人羡慕的说看他是先科院毕业的啊啊啊！！！你们这些混蛋给我消停点啊啊啊！！！这里有免费的能量配给，这里有免费的有屋顶的宿舍可以住！！！这里有大把可怜的小机供我消遣取乐！！！我不想被退学啊啊啊！！！”

他就突然抱住自己的头雕，在充电床上，滚来滚去厉声叫唤。

“清扫机你这混蛋才快消停！！！接收器都要破了！”  
打在一堆的四机都对他回吼。

 

“哟，还是一如既往热闹非凡呢，挖地虎兄弟们。”  
明显是与这房间里的机体声线不同的声音，插了进来。

房间内的嘈杂停顿，几个绿紫黄的机体你看看我，我看看你后，往那发声处看去。  
窗角，土黄土绿土紫涂装小型机体，靠墙站那，咧嘴笑。

  


“诈骗……”  
缓缓地，沉重地，内里靠墙的的充电床，铁皮面甲大个绿皮机，从手中的数据板上，抬起了头雕。

“嘿！铲土机！好久不见！正是老朋友诈骗我……”  
土黄小机朝他们挥起双手。

几个绿皮机看一眼充电床上的大个机，不说话，他们也没人接腔。

“我就不问你怎么进来的了。你就怎么进来的，怎么滚出去吧！”  
大个机阴暗着血红光学镜，冷冷地扫过土黄小机。

 

“哎呀呀，怎么对待老相识这么不客气呀！我可是千辛万苦躲开对你们的重重监控溜进来，只是……想给老伙计们带点好处来……”  
“我们现在过得很好。”  
“哈哈，你是说，谁都可以在你们挖地虎兄弟头上敲敲打打就是过得好？连一个新人都可以拧住你脖子了，铲土机，好好想想啊，你在逃避什么现实……”  
“比跟你混在一起好得多。”  
“不信任我是对的。但不要拒绝尝试一些可以让你们过得更好的事情嘛……”

土黄机体就那么贼笑着，而绿皮机的暗红光镜也那么莫测的盯视着他。

 

 

 

先进科学技术学院。  
医疗中心，机身攒动。

前半授课进行时。  
新生见习中。

 

“……你们现在看到这个样本是一具变形过度死亡的尸体…这种症状的学名叫非典型性塞伯特恩变形齿轮失控症…会导致你的变形齿轮不受脑模块和火种的连接控制，无间断不停歇变形直到你累死……后，还会时不时变形……”

压压一片五彩缤纷的机头之前，黄色独轮机对着一具灰黑的破烂ALT形态的车体做着解说。  
当那具车体随着他的解说，一下又变回一具塞伯特恩人褪色的尸体铁架时，机群中发出一声声惊呼。

 

机群后，橙白色的机体猫着腰溜进来，无声的站到手交叉背在身后，红白浅灰涂装的清廋机体身边。  
敲敲他的手臂，红白涂装机体转过头雕，淡蓝色的护目镜上闪过一点白光。

“嘿…你发信息说你可能会晚到，要我给你点名时做掩护的那会儿，我可没想到你会真迟到。简直太诡异，救护车你居然会迟到！？”  
压低着声音说着，将红色十字花纹标递给橙白机。

“哦……不用你说我也知道这事太诡异……连我自己都不敢相信。总之…没被明日黄教授发现吧……”  
橙白机体接过红十字花纹标，别到自己的肩甲，置换急促，也低声回复。

“当时好似没有发现你没在。但我不确定火舌有没有跟他打小报告……”  
“喔…那个混蛋，他怎么还不转到技术院去呢……”  
“别傻了，技术院的医疗课程也在这个中心上课好吗……”

两人小声的说着，随着人群移动。  
突然，前头的解说停顿，通气嗓清理声传来。

 

“救护车，你迟到了十五分钟。清洗医疗用具和去惩罚班你自己选一个。”

独轮黄色机体和那些转身过来的新生一起瞄住了这边。  
救护车低头低头低头。

“对不起，我选清洗医疗用具。”  
他侧身，手遮面甲，迈着小踮步往内里的医疗操作室移动。

不幸的延续。  
这个学年……有点不妙啊。  
  
在一群新生面前，脸丢大了。

  


“急救员，包庇迟到人员加课堂开小会，清洗医疗用具和惩罚班自己选一个。”

刚想对橙白机报以没救到你…眼神的红白机，骤然听到自己被点名。  
顿时暗淡了光学护目镜。

“对不起，我也选清洗医疗用具。”  
他也侧身，半遮起脸，紧随橙白机走去。

“火舌，把你那难看的笑容给收起来，别吓着新生。救星，指示新生队伍继续往前走。我们将进行下一处医用标本的参观……”

独轮的黄色机体，身形小，声音一点都不小。  
整个医疗中心的大厅，一众机体都跟着他的指令走动着。

 

刚进操作间门边，救护车就顿住了步伐。  
那儿已有人在。  
  
银白的涂装，铜黄的连接轴承，灰黑的腰挂和腿侧遮甲，链接肋下，深紫的配色，简直豪华。  
直到看到那顶陈旧的矿工护帽。

  


“他……？”  
侧头朝红白廋机嗫嚅低问。

“说是…今天过来见习的新人…但显然和外面那些新生不一样。明日黄教授对他很客气，说让他随意参观…一副很了不起的样子。”  
红白机手掌遮在发声腔前，同样低音回答，带着点不待见的口吻。

“嗯…我知道…他算是……特别新人……”  
救护车继续和急救员唠叨时，看到那个陈旧的保护头套的头雕转了过来。

对视上。  
想挤出尴尬笑容，却又抱着一丝，昨天那种情形下的一面之交，不可能会被认出的侥幸心理。

 

“喔…你是…救护车……你好，很高兴再次见到你。”

白白的齿尖朝他笑。  
救护车听见自己的震惊掉落一地的哀叫。

“你们认识？”  
急救员低音愕然。

“啊…哈……你居然能记住…是我…”  
救护车发现，自己对他能做到的…就是…虚假尬笑。

“你有着一双医生的眼睛，很温暖。让人过目不忘。”  
银白的机体淡淡一笑。

“……咂…你突然…脸红个什么劲啊……”  
红白机发现橙白机低敛了头雕，咋舌。

  


“你一定就是急救员了。我拜读了你写的那篇关于火种刺激疗法的论述，真是使人耳目一新。原来还有这样天才的创意疗法……”  
银白的机体也朝着红白机微微一笑。

“……你又在脸红个什么劲啊……”  
橙白机斜睨着捂着面甲蹲下机身的红白机。

“这个人……说话有毒……”  
红白机从掌心缝里挤出颤音。

“好想让急救车跟他学学……”  
“…………你这到底是…肯定意思还是否定意思……”

橙白机一边朝银白机挤出刻意笑容，一边又猫起眼皮沉声挤兑直不起身的红白机。  
面甲表情繁忙。

 

医疗中心标本大厅。  
新生见习继续。

“……啊……这个就是……嗯……所谓的火种吞噬者了……他们吐出的酸液可以溶解你的机甲，他们张嘴发出的压强波可以挤出你的脑模块，他们的三角尖尾可以……”  
  
“我怎么觉得他的眼珠好像动了下…在瞪我……”  
听着暗黄独轮机的解说，青白涂装的护目镜小机，紧紧揪住了身旁的橙红大嘴小机。

“不可能动啦…那是个标本。你看错了……”  
大嘴小机拼命扯开被他揪得老痛的机甲。

“哦哦哦，孩子。你没看错，他的光镜就是会动的，因为他是个活体标本。如果你不想在他镂空的肚子里见到你的火种……千万别靠太近。下一个是……”  
独轮车教授亲切解说让两小机顿时禁声。

  


“切……无聊透顶！这种已经破烂得被泡在罐子里的废铁有什么可怕的。”  
  
不以为然的话音，稍微缓和了一点两小机的惊恐。  
仰头，一片火红映入眼帘。

“啊……是你……宇航班的…热破？！”

橙红大嘴小机抬着面甲看火红机，傻笑起来。  
看他这样，叉腰从火种吞噬者隔离封闭槽前收回视线的火红机，皱眉。

“Sorry……我们认识吗？”  
“不能说认识…不过你挺有名的。”

大嘴小机仍然傻笑，掏出了数据板。  
点击点击，递给火红机。

  


在浏览几秒后，那可怜的板子被摔到了地板。  
上面显示着……  
  
火红机被两台医疗小机器人像具死尸一样抬着，在小黄机的指示下，移动在校园的视频……  
以及说明文是……  
  
「先科院新学期搞笑排行榜第一位…」  
  
  
  
接着，依次……  
  
「第二位…某新生校园变形ALT模式被抓现行…是他被强制变回机体模式摔在地上狗吃屎姿势的视频。」  
「第三位…宇航班某新生入学第一天火烧宿舍无处安身…是他在他那惨烈的尼昂楼前宿舍被红警激烈质问的视频。」  
「第四位…宇航班一个叫热破的新生挑衅总教头杯子被加罚的视频…」  
「第五位…又是热破！！再次挑战杯子老爷的权威，被红色噬菌体追着绕校跑四十圈…挂在移动飞艇上拖去医疗中心的视频……」

  


“哇喔……好强大！一个人就独占排行榜前五位也……”  
蹲在那块裂屏的数据板前，歪头读新闻的青蓝护目镜小机，由衷佩服感叹。

“那个该死的小子！！以为这是谁的数据板啊！！”  
看到被摔在地的数据板，橙白大嘴小机螃蟹横步姿势，双手握紧拳激愤。

 

这边，火红机光速飚到门前的机形，急停。  
一把揪起身边的某个机体。

“喂！！那个卑鄙的矮子在哪？！”  
“什…什么……矮子……”

那无辜机莫名其妙。

“…什么…黄…什么蜂的……”  
火红机完全不分青红皂白生气。

“如果你想说的是大黄蜂的话，我想，现在的侦查班…应该是…在竞技中心上格斗训练课……”  
万能的，全知的，明日黄教授又开口了。

火红机在他话音还未落时…就冲出去了。  
只留下一道红色光影。

“嗯…宇航班一期热破…医疗中心见习课…早退……”  
教授低头在数据板上点点记录。

 

这又是…会进处罚班的节奏啊……

 

 

 

竞技中心。  
格斗教室。

犯罪预防班及潜伏侦查班，全学年合同授课中。

大，阔。  
训练场正中，一草绿铁灰大机体，一红蓝大机。  
  
标准干架前预备姿势。  
对垒。

  


“奥利安…现在求饶还来得及……”  
“小滚珠…你求饶也来不及了……”

一旁，蓝白粉红涂装的修长机体交叉着自己的手臂，英挺的蓝色光镜半皱着。

“你们俩个呀……别总是用钢拳道的授课时间来解决你们的个人恩怨，这样对其他学生很不公平啊……”  
“刹车教官，这不是个人恩怨。这是…作为一个被抢夺了装备的原始先锋队游戏忠诚支持者背叛的复仇。”

草绿铁灰大机切换着防守与进攻的姿势。  
红蓝大机双拳散开，踱步绕圈，冷笑着。

“哼…游戏中，强者得装备，说什么复仇你搞笑吗？”  
“哼…现实中，胜者得赌注，复仇不分次元你傻吗？”

两边各坐一排学生。  
无语，观赏。  
  
内里，爆出大喊。

  


“好了，好了，看过来看过来！今天的小滚珠对奥利安，双倍赔率，买定离手哈！看准了就买啊！目前为止，两人决斗的胜负比率是…300对288，奥利安略胜一筹。但，小滚珠今天斗志满满志在必得，赢率大增啊。考虑好买谁了吗？”

兰白黑涂装的蓝色护目镜机体从人群里站起身，吆喝。  
手里举着数据板。

“爵士……又来……？”  
蓝白粉红机体的教官歪起了嘴角。

“嘿，刹车教官，今天你买谁赢？双倍赔率喔……”  
“呃，你有什么建议？”

问到自己面前，蓝白红机体困扰的挠着面甲，难于决定。

 

“…奥利安最近都很背，我觉得他可能会输。”  
蓝色护目镜机体凑到他接收器旁咬耳朵。

“呃，那就买小滚珠吧。”

教官买定。  
爵士又蹲到明黄牛角小机面前。

“嘿，Bee。我知道你会坚定不移买奥利安赢。但是作为侦查班的资深前辈我告诉你，今天他真的会输…你看他那发黑的面甲…”  
“嗯。就算这样，我也买老大赢。”  
“唉，你这被崇拜蒙蔽的傻孩子。”

疼惜地摸摸小黄机的小圆头。  
后，快速，每人面前走一回。

 

“ok，全员买定。犯罪预防班小滚珠对奥利安，决斗……开始！！！”

爵士一声令下，整个训练场馆，爆发出炸裂般的巨响。  
大机干架中。

「磅--哐--哒--噹--嗵--」

被震荡得飞起来的格斗训练馆。  
几个塞分后，终于尘埃落定。

  


“今天的赢家是——买小滚珠胜的同学们！！！”  
爵士举起小滚珠的手臂，宣布对战结果。

“老大……没事……下次你会赢的……”  
小黄机安慰地拍着倒趴在训练场内地板的红蓝机。

“矮子---------------------！！！”

入口处，比欢呼更高的巨吼，力压众声。  


 

小黄机抬眼。  
火红机正吐火般叉腰大踏步过来。  
  
好似根本没看到横在他与小黄机之间的，面甲朝下趴地着的红蓝机体大型障碍物……  
一脚踩在红蓝机体上，穿越。  
  
红蓝机体背甲强烈弹跳了一下，有轮胎纹印稀薄凹出。  
小黄机大圆光学镜顿时怒炸开。

 

“混球，你看看你都干了什么呀！？”  
他也雷吼。

“我正好就想问你这个啊！！！混球矮子，看看你都给我干了什么啊！！！”  
  
火红机抓住小黄机胸领甲，将他提拎到面甲近前。  
彼此愤怒到，能听见对方体内，部件运转加速响。  


  


这…又是哪跟哪要打？  
比声大？  
  
训练馆，其他人，被吵晕。

这一天也，精力旺盛。  
先进科学技术学院，闹哄哄的日常。  
  
保持。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **~•春節愉快•~**   
> 

这里是先进科学技术学院。  
发生任何事都不会…乱…的…先进科学技术学院。

大家恢复了沉着冷静。  
只有一点…评头论足，交头接耳，窃窃私聊。

八卦之心，人皆有之。  
正常。

 

“嘿嘿嘿，小伙子们！”

还是爵士。  
捏着数据板，隔断到怒火互燃的红黄二机面甲前。

“在这，凡事都得按规则来。有怨，可以，打一场。有恨，不急，打一场。因此…二位，侦查班的大黄蜂与……那个…你谁来着……？”  
  
顺手用数据板拍火红机面甲，爵士问。

“火焰神！”  
“热破！”  
“宇航班的！”  
“良心搞笑新生！”

无需火红机开口，爆料音此起彼伏。

 

“噢…多谢！”  
爵士手指飞快敲击数据板。

“come…今天第二局开盘…侦察班大黄蜂对…宇航班良心搞笑新生火焰神热破！中级学年体能课格斗课成绩第一的大黄蜂…和……这位…嗯……看上去……气势凶猛的…红红火火小哥，双倍赔率，买起买起！！”  
  
“我买我买！！我买Bee必胜！押小精灵饮料混合装口味一打！”

小滚珠热烈举双手，第一个表示支持大黄蜂。  
爵士咧嘴瞥他，这个人生只需要小精灵饮料和对接的大个儿，到底知不知道大黄蜂就从没买过他胜呢？

浅蓝涂装帅气教官，挑挑眉，跟进小滚珠。  
说这学院的教授讲师教官们高工资，轻松活…真的不是个谣言。  
  
这里的学生，自主性强到一万三千条学院规定也管制堪忧……  
最好的方式就是，由着去。

很快，第二局，全员买定。

 

“现在，我宣布，先进科学技术学院，竞技中心，格斗训练室25号教室，第二场决斗，侦察班大黄蜂对宇航班热破……开打！！！”

爵士重重挥下数据板。

立即，小黄机右手上举，拨开火红机揪他领甲片的胳膊。落地，左掌推，耸开火红机机身。滑动，后脚轮转，疾速拉开攻击冲刺距离两米半。  
连反应都来不及，火红机被击得接连踉跄后退，又踩过了红蓝大机的身躯，还被勾到趔趄差不离摔倒……

“你…这个……混蛋！！！”

小黄机玲珑的换气腔快要冒出烟。  
那是他入学就跟着了的老大呀！什么时候遭人这样践踏过啊！

 

拳头攥紧，架势拉开，冲。

跳，越过红蓝大机障碍物，扣住火红机胳膊，侧空狠甩预备……  
站不直的火红机，简直是本能，反拉住小黄机抓着他的手臂……

一个力道往后使，一个就着力道想站稳。

小黄机开启小腿推进器……  
感觉，膝盖轴轮转动有点奇妙。

 

「啪--噹--」  
机体着地响，一招，胜负见分晓。

众人吧嗒吧嗒光学镜。  
看看清楚。

小黄机整个被红火机压在了机身下。  
只可隐约瞄见小牛角尖。

 

安安静静，好安静。

着地的是……大黄蜂？  
也就是说……大黄蜂……输了？

这……也……太……  
  
小滚珠合不上自己的发声腔也发不出任何声音。  
本是想着一打小精灵饮料变双倍…现在连个饮料瓶儿都捞不着了……

 

“停！决斗结束！第二局的赢家是……嗯……Nobody！鉴于全员买定大黄蜂胜，所以…这局的赢率归庄家！yeah！”

爵士裁定，且欢呼。

“那个……我好像买的是搞笑新生胜…刚手抖…点错选成他了。”

围观者中，有机体弱弱声明。  
爵士歪斜护目镜看过去那机，镜面白闪两下。

“很遗憾同学，点错的不算数。”  
结果毫无回旋余地。

  


「喀啦喀啦--」

火红机爬坐起来，满脑袋星光转悠，神情晕乎。  
小黄机默默起身，朝蓝色护目镜机体这边走来。

“啊……糟了…这孩子要……”

蓝色护目镜机，露出阳光也失色的招牌灿烂笑颜。  
“哈哈，Bee，我懂，你是故意让着新生……”  
  
想安慰小黄机，显然，适得其反。  
小黄机闷头闷脑，把整个拉扯成一个倒C字母的嘴角，埋在蓝色护目镜机体胸前，抱住他，抖动抖动，抽噎抽噎。

“喔……不哭不哭，乖……”  
护目镜机疼爱地轻拍小黄机圆头，算安抚。

 

要说小黄机怎么突然就被反压了…那是因为昨晚…在宿舍，给火红机涂药。  
那家伙在以诡异的方式上线以后…了解了点原委…继续涂，觉着很是舒服。

然后，他就抢过了小黄机珍藏爱惜的救护车的特制膏药，这里疼也抹上一点，那里痛也涂上一点。  
全部，给用光光了！

只还给小黄机一个空壳。  
老实娃大黄蜂，自个的机体劳损持续闹腾，没有得到丝毫治愈。

刚刚在攻击中，膝盖转轮那奇妙的感觉就是…机体输送不上能量的…反应。  
结果就是，因为机体失衡导致对峙力道偏转，大黄蜂，被压倒。

 

“…………”

这边，叉起腰歪歪扭扭站起来的火红机，夸张地耸皱起光学镜。  
应该是来找矮子算账的，好像发生了什么，但又完全糊里糊涂。  
  
光镜乱转，搜寻黄色中。  
发现目标，搞什么玩意。

上次是摸头，这次是…抱抱？

  


“呃…有够恶的…矮子！可以停止这种恶心的……”

说话中，巨大的黑影从后面慢慢的笼罩了他。  
围观学生们齐齐鼓亮了光学镜，又有戏看。

蓝色大手掌，一掌盖住了火红机花哨的头雕。

 

“啊……”

搂着小黄机宽心的爵士，来不及开口组织第三局。  
红火机体已经被红蓝大机，左手抓头摔到右边地板，再右手抓头提起，摔到左边地板。

「哐当--咔嚓--」

英俊帅气的刹车教官，平展自己的眉眼，看着。  
普神喔…看上去就好痛，听上去……更痛。

红蓝大机有着拳头凹痕在面甲，有着轮胎凹痕在背甲。  
变得细长锋利的光学镜内，是…不太清醒的狠恶光丝。

全员不敢靠近。

 

“奥利安-----你个混小子啊！！！”

还是有人敢撩老虎毛的。  
红蓝大机的名字被暴音盛怒喊出，他那狠利的目光迅猛锁定发声点。

「哒哒哒哒哒--」

急剧的机体蹦跶跑步声到近前。  
长白须破披风的灰色机体，满脸怨恨，弹跳，在红蓝大机蓝头雕上，啪啪就是两下，竖长的接收天线都被拍击得摇动晃荡。

 

“你小子一天到晚在混些什么狗屁！还个档案还给我出错，我被发条封号禁止进入档案馆了！”  
白须随着言语激烈抖动，披风随着手势左右飘摆。

“……痛……”  
摸着脑门，红蓝机体呲牙。

“老糊涂了吧…你被封号关我个屁事啊！！”  
估计被敲打得很痛，他对着披风老人低音炮轰。

 

“关你个屁事？混小子哎！那天去还档案的是你这混小子呀！连归个档都出错，你想留级到初级学年从头再学一遍吗？混帐家伙！”  
白须长者，拳打脚踢。  
  
“都说关我个屁事了，谁让你自己不去还！自作死……”  
红蓝大机，纹丝不动。  
  
“你管我咯？我是你导师，我的事就是你的事，我作死你未必还想活？去给我好好担起责任来……”  
再跳起，揪住了红蓝大机的接收天线，拎着走。

“不准抓那里……该死的……嗷！松——手———！！”  
红蓝大机硕大机身弯曲，被披风导师揪住天线拽行，拉出了训练馆教室。

全员不敢吱声。

 

静静。  
半响。

“好吧…我想，奥利安不是最近有点背…而是…他完完全全就被终天大帝给诅咒了啊！”  
小滚珠感言。

“那还有个更背的呢……”  
爵士朝地面的火红机努嘴，手腿关节都翻折九十度了。

一边，却还在拍抚着小黄机的肩甲，加重力度。  
他正伤心转为担心，看着被拖走的红蓝大机消失处。

貌似，是很有实效的一堂格斗训练课。  
蓝白涂装帅气教官刹车，这么想着。

 

 

先进科学技术学院。  
医疗中心。

 

看眼被爵士和大黄蜂抬过来的火红机。  
还在领着新生见习参观的明日黄教授，侧目。

“欢迎再次回到医疗中心…宇航班的热破同学。如果…你实在喜欢这，可以申请转到医疗班来。”

被悬空架住的胳臂腿脚，危危险险，断线晃悠。  
火红机，光学镜半开半合，任何反应也做不出。

“…………”

还能说点什么呢？都这衰样了。  
见多识广的独轮机教授，也只能猫起自己的光学镜摇头。

 

“救护车，你来负责修理这家伙。”  
他喊了一声。

“……呃……威震天…你是叫威震天对吧，你跟救护车一起…见习实践下。”  
他又喊了声。

“还有，大黄蜂你留下。省得待会再呼你来领人。”  
“哈……？”

正准备跟爵士一起离开的小黄机，听到教授的第三道指令后，心碎。  
爵士理解地，同情地，摸摸他小脑袋，朝那头救护车也咧嘴笑笑，走了。

另边，实诊操作间。  
清洗医疗用具中的橙白机体，与正在研究医疗用具的银白机体，听命移步过来。

 

实诊室，修理电床旁。  
火红机体被放置于上。

橙白机体与银白机体各站电床两边。

 

“So…你怎么看？”  
橙白机问。

“机械性外作用力导致膝部联结动力轴与手臂联结动力轴折裂。你怎么看？”  
银白机答，问。

“赞同。你会怎么修理？  
橙白机又问。

“手动复位错折点同时，用5号激光焊接枪焊合裂口。你会怎么做？”  
银白机再答，再问。

 

“我会直接给他更换断裂的螺母和轴承杆。”  
“……那些都是他的原生零件，我觉得不要随意更换比较好。”  
“会用与他原生体同产地金属造的零部件替换，我觉得没什么不妥。”  
“……嗯…也对…只是……”

橙白机抬眼看银白机的欲言又止。

“只是什么？”  
“……没什么。只是，我经常接触的是矿工的急救。但矿区的医疗点，不会有那么多高端的…热点区原生金属造零部件…来给受伤的矿工们替换。我们通常采用最基础的本体修复，能最大限度保住原机体就是幸运的了。”  
“…………”

救护车看了看他。  
那顶陈旧的矿工保护帽上各种痕迹，显示出它曾经跟随主人经受过的考验。

 

“也许我们可以启用两种修理方式来手术，你不觉得很酷吗？”  
他指指躺在修复电床上，仿佛任人宰割的羔羊般被摊平的火红机。

“噢，当然可以。”  
银白机体微笑回应。

“我就是有点担心你那个方法的速度……”  
橙白机托住自己的下巴片，歪头查看火红机体的损伤程度。

“呃…不然我们可以一块开始，看看速度如何？”  
银白机体很谦虚地回应，完全听不出来有什么…不服。

“呵，有意思。那你要手还是腿？”  
橙白机扯起嘴角，那就来比比看啊…的甲颜一目了然。

“我都可以，你定。”  
“喔？那…我这边正好是腿，就腿吧。”  
“那我就手。”

橙白机和银白机如同瓜分战利品，分割了手术部位。  
在助手区待机的红白机听得光镜白眼直翻。

 

“急救员，你给我们计时。”  
橙白机打开自己这边工作台的医疗工具箱，准备。

“啊？有必要吗？”  
红白机一脸你们当真要这样吗的面甲颜。

“麻烦你了。”  
银白机的保护帽头雕点点，巡视自己这边工作台的医疗工具箱，挑选。

“………………”

急救员踱步到修理床中间，瞥了眼那可怜的，动弹不得的火红机。  
生命信息显示仪上数据表明，这家伙的神经簇元是活跃的，那意味他会……

  


“好，准备。”  
急救员打开手臂内置时钟，喊口令。

救护车一手举起镭射手术刀，一手按在火红机体膝部关节处。  
威震天一手举起激光焊接枪，一手按在火红机的手肘关节处。

“开始！”

口令下，手术中。  
伴随着……

“呀--啊-------！！！”  
  
轰隆雷动的惨嚎穿破医疗大厅。  
贯穿了见习参观中的新生团队。

 

后，橙白机与银白机同时从火红机体上收回了手术工具。

“救护车，膝部轴承杆及螺母更换手术，完成。耗时，1分23塞秒。”  
“威震天，肘部轴承杆及螺母焊合手术，完成。耗时，1分23塞秒。”

橙白机与银白机将各自的用具放下，对望。  
笑。

 

“你还挺不赖嘛！”  
救护车抹手。

“你才是。”  
威震天擦枪。

全然被俩人无视了意志的那具病人，神经簇元是活动的，那意味着……  
他清醒的接受了两场关节手术。

几乎是，被毫不客气的，好好修理了一番。

 

这学院的学生，不仅自主性强……  
好胜心也不弱。  
  
总而言之，以后慢慢都会了解的。  
习惯了就好。

宇航班的热破同学，入学第一周将过半，也还没有踏上正常之路。

 

 

先进科学技术学院。  
图书资料档案管理中心。

总控室。

 

灰白长须戴披风的沧桑机体，与红蓝大机，一高一矮，一大一小，一老一少，并列笔直站一排。  
他们面前，是一个小型机体，头上顶着闪红光的摄像头。正站在与他等高的数据屏幕板前，滑动界面。

“您看，钛师傅。因为您新学期第一天就把档案归类入错，导致整个系统的清盘重启，现在都还没完成。我们不得不根据我的记忆存储，手动进行书库整理。您是这个系统的设计者，难道您自己不清楚，这样会给大家造成多大的麻烦吗？”

话语很尊重，小个子转过来的面甲上却是赤裸裸的不愉快。

  


“啊哈哈哈…实在是很抱歉，发条。都是这小子的错！那天我简直忙到分身泛术，于是让这小子帮我还档案，谁知道这家伙连这点事都干不好。”

白须的导师踢一脚红蓝大机的学生，向摄像头小机陪笑。  
瞄一眼无动于衷的红蓝大机，摄像头小机淡淡然又开口。

“…………奥利安同学替钛师傅您来还资料也不是第一次了，之前从未有归档出错发生。这回，不仅有两块数据板归类放错，还有一块延期了三塞分五十五塞秒归还。按您老亲自定的规矩……得缴纳相应数额乘以一百倍的罚金…涉及到罚金问题，我需要证实…根据案例记录，您老确定不是亲自来归还，才导致出错和延期的吗？”

摄像头小机认真的怀疑脸。  
白须导师的光学镜，发声腔一同变成完美圆形。

  


“居然还要…交罚金……？！！！你这混小子那天到底给我干嘛来了！！！”  
再狠踢两脚岿然不动的红蓝大机金刚腿，痛到的是自己。

“发条…我觉得，这个事…我们可以这样处理。一切都是这小子惹出来的！我把他交给你，你想怎样都行。罚金也好，整理库房也好……找他。”

扶着踢痛的脚，把摄像头小机推到红蓝大机跟前。  
白须导师，先进科学技术学院，科学院分院院长，钛师傅，甩一甩披风，不带走一粒尘埃，就这么，转背溜了。

 

“…………那…既然这样…奥利安.派克斯同学…就请你去帮忙整理13号档案库房吧……”

摄像头小机无语目送那逃逸的披风背影，沉静地，给一言未发的红蓝大机指派了任务。  
都已经绝望到不想说话了吧……碰上这么个导师。

刚刚这一段事的记录视频，也许应该发给那些…削尖脑袋想成为钛师傅指导生的人看看。  
会不会改变想法，就不得而知了。

 

 

 

有的人开心，有的人悲惨，有的人倒霉，有的人……

缓缓地，也不知道是时间在走着还是人在走着。  
总之，又到了先进科学技术学院，学生委员会成员的例会时间。

学生委员会办公室。  
内，静谧。

到超出了异常。

 

警车在桌前看数据板。

「惊天雷的请假告知：因突发一些不解决会导致系统崩溃的机体硬件需求情况（请参考…爵士在你面前双腿大开…你不进去会……之类），今天的会议无法参与。」  
「红蜘蛛的请假告知：如昨日所议，跟进学院对抗赛开幕式出席嘉宾行程中，今天的会议无法参与。」  
「大黄蜂的请假告知：受明日黄教授所托，处理麻烦的问题新生中，今天的会议无法参与。」

然后，静谧止。

天火嘴里的多味能量棒咔嚓咔嚓嚼响。  
警车额角的电路结扣就嘎吱嘎吱集结。

 

「哐啷哩噹----」

于是，有的人……  
还是掀了桌。

学生委员会……不单单是学生委员会主席得换，连成员都全部得换！  
换！换！换！

掀桌时，警车想。

 

 

如此，这一天也过去了大半日。

医疗中心外区。  
火红色与明黄色交替闪动。

走前头的小黄机表情烦闷到极点。  
走后头的火红机表情阴霾到极点。

 

“啊！！！”

火红机大嗓大叫。  
明黄机光镜泛白。

“又怎么啦……”  
“我走不动了……全身痛！”

火红机坐下路边座椅，摊开机身，呈死相。

“那你就一辈子坐那吧！”  
小黄机跺着手里的拐杖，转身就走。

 

“哎呦！好了不起喔！学生委员会成员就这么把教授托付的病人丢路边不管喔！”  
火红机扩音喇叭状嚷嚷。

“闭嘴啊混球！又想上搞笑头条？你把救护车的特制药膏整盒都用完了，还敢叫唤全身痛？走不动了用拐杖啊！”  
小黄机愤慨地把拐杖丢到火红机脚边。

“矮子…你让我拿这杆子走回宿舍，摆明了居心叵测又想整我出丑！”  
火红机脚尖把拐杖踢开到天边那么远。

“唉……我知道，你就是听不懂人话，我再给你好好解说一遍！你那些占据搞笑排行榜前五位的事，跟我一根电阻丝的关系都没有。那些视频都是别人自己拍下发布的，如果你识字，就能看到发布者的名字。我用半个月的学生津贴打赌，那些名字绝对都不念做大黄蜂。还有，这根拐杖是你拒绝被医疗小机器人搬送，明日黄教授好心借给你的，请小心使用，他说了要你还回去的。”

 

叹气，小黄机且按捺着，跟火红机讲道理说事实。真的，他人生中，还没遇见过这么奇葩的主。  
自己惹的祸，都是别人犯的错。

等着，等着，火红机居然一时没有回嘴。  
眨眼，眨眼，小黄机竟然有点不太适应。

 

“喂……”  
走去被火红机踢开的拐杖处，拾起，再回来火红机身边，杖尖戳戳火红机横布排气孔的脚甲。

“我讨厌这学院。”  
吸吸换气腔头，噘嘴，噘嘴，火红机吐出一声与一直以来高调不同的低沉嗓音。

“………”  
张张发声腔口，不适，不适，小黄机手掌花式转着拐杖，坐下到火红机身边。老实说，他才是全身痛到想打滚咧。

 

“我说你啊…到底是为什么想要来这个学院啊？”  
他问侧卧在长椅把手的火红机。

“矮子，滚远点。我不乐意跟你说话。”  
火红机的语调回复原样了。

“好，随便你。拐杖我放这了。”  
小黄机撑着自己的膝盖，艰难起身，离去。

“看吧看吧，你这矮子就是一个没火种的冷漠小家伙！你敢把我一个人丢这里试试！！”  
第一步还没迈开，就听到身后火红机放开喉咙的畅喊。

 

累，好累心。  
累到连翻白眼的力气都没了。

低垂机体，弯曲脖子，  
小黄机一屁股顿下坐回火红机身旁。

“看在普神的份上，告诉我，你想怎样？啊？你到底想怎样？是要干坐在这等着上头条，还是回宿舍去休息，你就做个决定吧！”

他低头，失神念叨。  
败了，只要能赶紧摆脱这尊神，干什么他都认了。

 

“矮子，那你来当我的拐杖。”  
火红机对他勾手指头。

“啥？！”  
小黄机咻地抬头。这混球又说了啥？

“来来来，过来！”

火红机连续对他招手。  
迟疑地，小黄机把臀甲往他那边挪过去一分厘。

 

就着小黄机低着的机躯……  
火红机把小黄脑袋挟到自己腋下，承力起身。

“呜…呜呜……混…球……呜呜……”  
面甲被压迫在火红机臂下甲中的小黄机，什么也看不见，连置换都困难，双手乱舞。

“哈哈…就是这样…矮子…撑住我…往前走，兴许我能走回宿舍。”  
火红机面甲荣光焕发，全身重量扣压在小黄机身上，夹着他，前行。

 

渐滑渐低的橙红日光照射下的校园。  
勾勒出这样一幅……曼妙的光景。

红，黄的机体，推来挤去，拉出长长的倒影。  
融合成一图。

 

 

图书资料档案中心，地下归库处。  
13号档案库房。

 

高，大，列柜。  
  
晕黄的照明，暖色的灯。  
看得见细碎的粒子飞扬。  
  
呼气，吸气，置换声。

 

一地杂乱的数据记录板里，发出了咯啦响动。  
蓝手红胳膊突然间探出来，伸直。

似钻地鬼。  
一下，又落入板子堆的空隙中。

 

下线了多久？

红蓝机体半磕光学镜，仰躺在记录板堆底下。  
看那处遥远的顶光。

被那极度不负责任的白须导师拉来当了替罪羊。  
被毫无道理地指派到这深深的地下来整理库房。

然后，档案柜倒翻了。  
于是，他被压在下面。

一时半会动不了，也懒得动。  
就这么睡了。

 

什么时间了？

算了，不想动。  
那就…再睡会？

脑模块里，这么考量着。  
迷迷糊糊，懵懵呛呛，光学镜又朦朦胧胧起来。

先天在救护车家打了一晚游戏，昨日跟小滚珠在宿舍又战了一夜。  
变得…在哪，机体都能擅自下线了……

嗯……  
困。

 

气息不对。  
光镜唰地睁开，精亮。

出手，直接抓向陌生的味道飘过之处。  
揪拢，起身，钳制。

哗啦，咔呛，哐当。  
三下动作，三声响动。

奥利安看向被自己抓到的某样……  
…危险……物……？  


啊……  
机体里，又传来那种奇异的声响。

  


身下，是亮银。手中，是鼓动。  
碰触在一起的甲片，微微温暖。  
  
绯红，银白，浅黑。  
是他。  
  
银色，总是这么突然。  
  
威震天。  
记得…他是这么介绍他自己的。


	12. Chapter 12

地下，如死亡之地的寂静。  
让机械体特有的置换系统运作声，也成了嘈杂声呱噪。

胸腔的起伏，稍有点急促。  
那是神经在一瞬间绷紧后，忽然集中注意力的机体对换反应。

光学镜里原本收拢的光纤瞳孔，就像花火绽开，一束一束地滑动。  
蓝色的，以及，反射出的，那双正徐徐睁开的，红色的光学镜里的金丝。  
  
奥利安看到自己称得上有点愣的面甲，映照在那双打开的红瞳里。

 

“噢……”

感慨似的轻哼从银亮嘴角逸出。  
让人注意到那些鹅黄的光，被返照出来成碎屑形状点缀于其上。  
  
怎么会…离得如此之近？  
这抹像是已经被记忆扇区标记了的银色……  
  
可，系统却仿佛在懵圈，完全不明状况。

  


“呃…对不起……我不知道这里有其他人在，可以的话…你是否愿意……先放开我？”

音频的输送速度，变得比视觉成像慢很多。  
奥利安看那两片线条优美的发声腔口薄片翕动了很久，接收器里才收到从那传来的声音。

他眨了又眨光学镜片。  
才察觉，自己正把那具银白色的机体，以十字绞杀的环扣姿势，压在身底。  
  
横倒正对面的档案柜的金属柜面，如同镜面般照出两人此时的模样……  
与其说攻击，暧昧更多。

 

呼……吸……呼……吸……

沉重地让置换系统运作两个来回后，缓缓地，奥利安从那具扭着回旋图腾的胸甲上，抬起手掌，松开力道。  
但，那份触感却不能立刻挥之即去，浓厚地缠流在掌心指间。

「喀啦--咵啦--」

银白机体整顿着他的机体，起身。  
把那许陌生的气息，稍微拉离了奥利安的身边。

 

“嚯……谢谢。”  
他对奥利安道谢。

“…………”

压抑般，奥利安也慢慢收敛排气扇鼓动扩张的机体。  
动力一旦被松懈，机体就失去力气，只想找地支撑 。

他斜斜垮垮地，好像很勉强地，竖起一个膝盖，坐在满地纷乱的资料板包围圈里。

 

“不好意思……是我打扰到你了吗？”

立定后，环视下身边，银白机体红眸投射向奥利安，提问。  
带着歉意的口吻。

“……没……”

回复他，比意识到要费时。  
奥利安觉得自己发声系统的运行，也似乎出了点问题。  
  
就像气流阻隔在那里，脑模块中枢发出的指令，很难流畅的被传达出来。

倒不如说，只要是这银色出现的场合。  
时间的流逝就会变得缓慢，甚至停滞。

以至于觉得自己火种的运行方式，像脱了轨道般，不受控制。

 

“你的声音……”  
红色的光学镜有些张大，面甲上呈现出一种惊异。

不是吧……  
奥利安扭开了和他的极短对视。

那双光镜，过于明亮，相看太久，有种被吸进去的牵引错觉。  
而他也大概明白，对方惊异于什么。

 

“可千万别给我说什么…你的声音跟通天晓的很像……”  
他小声地在嘴里嗫嚅，以为只有自己能听见。

银白机体的红色光学镜，又变亮了点，大了点。

“呵呵……”

伴随着轻笑声。  
白皙的虎牙，在呈月牙状开启的发声腔口里闪耀。

“不…一点都不像了…你们俩的说话方式…完全不同。”

他笑着回答后，就把目光移到了那些横七竖八，摊开一地的档案资料板上了。  
接着，开始就手边的翻动，像在找寻什么。

 

“完全不同…是个怎么不同？说得跟好像什么都知道似的……”

那双绯红眼眸转过来和自己交接上时，奥利安骤然惊觉。  
发声系统突地自顾变顺畅，将只在脑子里想的事，转换成语言播送出来了。  
  
要移开视线已然来不及，且过于刻意。

 

“你…也是来找资料档案的吗？”  
没有直接回复，也不像意忽略，银白机体反过来问他。

也并没有说是…很期待的想听到他的回答。  
尽管起先还在懊恼，怎么就蒙头蒙脑对人问了些傻不拉几的问题……

但银白机体选择没有回应。  
他不知道自己怎么的，就觉得有点气闷。

“这么明显都看不出来吗？我是在整理档案资料……”  
他脚尖一滑，撂开一块压在他脚甲的资料板。

 

“喔……”

红色的光学镜镜机体，淡淡笑容看他动作。  
摸摸他自己的头雕，眉目微蹙一下。

“很明显能看出来…是需要好好整理下…几乎每次遇到你，你都很…嗯……呵呵……”

银白机体轻笑，环顾周围，已不是一个乱字能形容。  
再看皱光镜，两根修长指节敲打额角的红蓝机体，笑意加重。

“So……你需要…帮忙整理的帮手吗？”  
他抱起双臂，问半遮眼帘的红蓝机体。

“我看上去一个人搞不定吗？”  
托着下巴散热片发声，听起来非常咬牙切齿。

  


快住口……  
奥利安内芯抓狂，这太莫名其妙了。

比起刚才，现在可是……  
想都没想过的话语，却没头没脑蹦出来了。

等等，他刚刚是不是说了…每次？

 

“哦……不好意思。我只是想…好吧，看来今天要找到资料有点…那我就不影响你…整理了。”

张开双手，银白机体一副很抱歉的样子。  
然后，就这样对奥利安挑挑眼，转身，似乎就要离开。

“…………”

以防发声腔又自作主张突然吐出些什么，奥利安手掌覆盖到嘴上。  
但似乎脑子里，真的有什么想脱口而出。

  


“呃…不知道对你有没有用…关于整理档案，我在地上的有些馆室发现，资料回收的系统，其实是按当馆的回收小机器人制控系统设定的。不过我不确定，是否所有的资料馆都是那样……”

转回身似乎想建议什么的银白机体，看红蓝机体那茫然的面甲，匆忙的收顿了话音。  
手掌挥一挥，表示真的不再打扰。

低头，抬脚，又停下。  
大概在思考，怎样避开不踩碎这满地挡板数据板，安全走出。

 

「……他毫无疑问肯定就是你中意的类型啊……高个，长腿，细腰，大胸，小脸……」  
看着那个背影，脑子里没来由响起的是救护车说过的话……  
  
我中意的是这种类型？？？  
怀疑着的同时，又听见了自己的说话声。

“你为什么来这？”

  


搞什么……  
就那么一塞秒时间不到的分神…  
  
这发声腔就又电路搭错线的…  
吧嗒出了自己根本没有指示的问话。

  


“…………嗯？来找资料啊……”  
  
稍微提着脚，又转过身来的红色光学镜银白机体。  
一脸我好像刚才说过了来干嘛的表情。

“你来这学院就为了找资料？”

  


要命了……  
这还带点轻讽的口气，是自己说出来的话？

为什么又擅自开口了啊！！！  
奥利安猛地合上发声腔，横开眼神，托住下巴，差点给上自己两嘴巴。

 

“呵……原来是指那个啊……”

红色的光学镜闪了闪，弯起来。  
下颌收含，荡漾出笑涡。

“我想系统的学习一些专业知识。并学以致用，能在各个矿山建立起完备的矿区医疗体系是最好。”

直接地，一眨不眨的望向奥利安，回答了他的这次提问。  
真诚的亮红光学镜视线，让奥利安移不开自己的。  
  
答案比问题要坦然。

  


一时间，这里又恢复了寂静。  
相对的，寂静。

两人就这么互相的看着。  
似乎话题到此为止，又似乎还在酝酿着如何开下一句口。

 

「哔哔--哔哔--」

直到，讯息呼叫音刹那以撕裂鼓膜的分贝响起。  
奥利安几近狼狈地双手到腰甲子空间里乱摸。

到停顿那通嘈杂，再抬眼……  
银色，红色，飘然不见。

 

像是成了一种模式。  
突然出现，突然消失。

机体也是，随着这个模式而变动莫测。  
现在也是。明明什么都没有，那一抹离开前的轻盈浅笑，却无比清晰地显像在脑中那处固定之地。

掌控不了的思维，就如同这一室等待收拾的杂乱资料。  
闹心，又无法置之不理。

真应该让他留下来帮忙整理的……  
这想法生出来不到半微秒，把红蓝机惊出个全身机颤。

犹如携带着一股破坏力。  
他一出现，就把一切，都带离了正常值。

 

生涩的心绪，是新生周期特有的空气。  
藴韵着，盘旋着，流窜着。

 

 

 

金黄色的，暗红色的，深紫色的，暗蓝色的。  
塞伯特恩大气圈，涂抹出瑰丽的色彩。以便让这颗单调的机械金属星球，显得不那么冷漠。

先进科学技术学院，快将近一个太阳周期后的晚间能量补充时间。  
机群，稀稀散散，这一个，那一群，颜色纷呈。

不快，也不慢的步伐。  
随海蓝宝和暗黄相间的涂装的矫健腿甲，晃动。

 

“……所以你就没有跟进去了？”  
他面具上的淡红护目光学镜下的瞳孔，是微眯的笑意。

「你在说什么明知故问的傻话？那里是档案馆的地下，我怎么可能潜进去，等你给我弄到一张通行卡再说吧……」  
“机器狗……我一直以为你在学院里是无处不去的…真的……”  
「……谢谢……你这话我听不出是恭维还是讽刺……你确实知道我……」  
“那你要过来补充能量吗？还是我给你带回宿舍去？先说明，今天可没有巨无霸S套餐。”

看到前面的2号能量补充中心的标牌，海蓝宝的机体按着接收耳，抢过了猫科小伙伴的话头说道。

「……带回宿舍……」

突然，在接收器机器狗打着呵欠的回复音中，有不明的波段插了进来。  
海蓝宝机体立即，接收器发射后叶片扇开，超音波正要发动…肩甲被什么强力扣押。  
  
他反手就揪住那东西，曲机身，过肩……摔……

 

没摔过？  
太沉重，摔不动。

 

“喔喔喔……嘿…不用把线路绷那么紧，一副如临大敌的样子，这里可是学院内。声波同学。”

和这把子调弄的嗓音一同出现的，是一具看上去就阔大形重的紫色机体。  
他正抬着被海蓝宝红光镜机体抓住的镭射枪管替代手，独眼光镜圆又亮。

“不要随随便便贴到我背后！！！灭了你火种我可管不了！”  
淡红的光学护目镜上像燃起了火，一瞬通红通红。

“哇喔…全优奖学金获得者的声波同学，你对于阻止你差点启动武器模式，触犯学院规范手册的老师就是这么……凶的…态度吗？我会很伤心的，伤心到哭给你看喔。”  
紫色大机发音拖长且洪亮，惹得路人注目。

 

“………………”

火红的护目镜立刻褪色似的，颜色淡雅下来。  
同时，挥开抓着的紫色机体的改造枪管手，转背就走。

独眼的金红灯泡光镜，闪一闪，头雕偏一偏，大跨过一步。  
跟上海蓝宝机体，并肩走。

  


“话说呢…你那天行驶中就突然打开车门跳了出去，我真被吓到了。那可是塞伯特恩时速最快的高速道路……你看上去毫发无伤，这不太合逻辑。据说你的ALT模式是一部塞伯特恩录音机？这就更不合逻辑了，我很好奇你到底是怎么……”

紫色机体念念不忘的逻辑攻击中，海蓝宝机体猛地停顿了步伐。

“呃……”

以为是自己戳中正确点的紫色机体，正要继续逻辑教育。  
看出海蓝宝机体护目镜折转的视线，是朝着另一个方向。  
  
像有点生气一样，头雕里的大圆灯泡变成一簇小火苗，跟着转过去那方向。  
然后，那簇小火苗又砰的变回了大圆灯泡，还带上了闪光纹。

就在隔他们几码远处，2号能量补充中心北侧入口，银白色的机体正单手执数据板，缓步过来。  
他们这么走下去，就会呈对向交叉路线，直接碰上了。

 

“嘿，小威同学！过来一下，过来一下！”

不管合不合逻辑，全紫大机朝银白机体，自来熟般挥手打起了招呼。  
而枪杆手臂，则环绕到海蓝宝机体的肩膀上。  
  
在银白机体的视线投过来之际。  
大圆灯泡头雕，对着海蓝宝机体瞪转向他的红敛敛护目镜，无声地，凑近，悄语。

“你很在意他，对吧……”

红色护目镜上，瞳光聚集，正要发作…银白色的反光已经到了目线可及。  
他只好微弱低缓头雕角度，避免直视。

 

“震荡波老师，你好。请问有什么事吗？”  
银白机体在两人面前站定，声线平稳。

“喔，我就是…有点担心你机体升级后的状态，但看上去……还很不错。”  
震荡波的头雕里的灯泡一闪一闪。

“…………是。到现在为止，没感到什么不适。只是与火种完全契合，可能还需要一点时间。”  
“不用担心！该说不愧是超级绿火种，你的新机体运转很融洽，我听部件响动声就知道。”  
“…………全靠你高超的技术。我就不叨扰你和你的朋友了……”  
  
突然受邀谈话，又都言及自己个人信息。沉默半响，银白机体还是礼节回复。  
顺带，看了眼海蓝宝机体，准备离去。

  


“噢！不是朋友，严格说来我们连师生都不算，是吧，声波。”  
紫色机体的枪杆手，在海蓝宝机体的肩膀敲敲。

“不过声波可是技术院镇院之宝，他的……”  
“震荡波…………”

声波打断他故作强调式的浮夸介绍。

“…………老师，你不介意我先去充能吧。现在可是充能时间段最拥挤的点了，学生又不像你们有教职工充能专区……”  
再用听得出来虚伪的客气，补充打断的紫色机体的话语的理由，并拨开那支勾在他肩膀的枪管手臂。

“喔，我可以带你一起去啊！员工专区……”  
“震荡波老师，我想声波同学的意思是，他希望自己去能量补充中心。”

银白的机体，直接插言，力挺海蓝机体。  


 

“别告诉我……你们俩原来早就认识………？”  
紫色机体大灯泡眨几眨，陷入逻辑障碍。

“呵呵，刚才经你介绍才认识。不过我一进学院就知道声波同学的名字。铁堡原方广场的立体交感监控系统设计者之一，最年轻‘杰出人才领袖奖’获得者。”

笑着，看过海蓝机体透出冷峻审视的红光护目镜。  
深红，浅红，对闪。

 

“参观学院时，我在学院奖牌展示间的‘英雄堂’…见过。”  
再加以说明。

“不不，声波最特别的是他的特异功能读心术……听说很厉害。”  
紫色机体摇晃灯泡头雕，顺手又一次搭上声波肩甲。

“……听说？”  
银白机体斜瞥一眼紫色机体。

“我倒是比较想知道，那跟火种融合的覆盖式信息渗透的差别之处，我擅自猜测那是属于平行式的信息跟踪……”  
无意识地跟上话题，又下意识的停语，观测到海蓝宝机体偏侧了目镜后。

“Sorry，我…不该无礼的公开讨论你的个人隐私。”  
立刻致歉。

 

两两相对。  
一会，声波的红色护目镜上漂起一丝笑。

“无所谓啦。震荡波老师的毛病就是…有意无意的，不讲礼貌的，没有道德的，擅自泄露别人的隐私。无视比较好……你想知道我的读心术的原理，我可以展示给你看，用你自己做载体……”  
“真的？！可以吗？”

银白的机体，面甲呈现出盎然的兴致。  


 

与预想中的反应不同。声波默然。  
眼神在揣测与思考中波动。  
  
很快，表现出一时无法辩明的友好。

“…………我ok呀…但不是现在。我还答应给人带餐回宿舍的，先走一步……”

说完，再次甩开紫色机体的搭靠，径直离去。  
自然而然的，银白机体跟他并行了。

 

“……我叫威震天……能认识你我很开心……”  
“噢？是吗？那…我也很开心……”

两人轻轻的交谈，被风吹进接收耳。  
还凉飕飕地，在介绍人的紫色机体技术院震荡波讲师身后，刮起了一地的微尘碎屑。

 

“………我…被讨厌了吗？我这是被讨厌了吗？！”

头雕里的大灯泡，一明一暗一张一闭。  
紫色机体一把抓住一个路人机，逻辑逼问。

“……………………这个……你…去问他们本人…不就清楚了吗？”  
路人机很冷静，且逻辑做答。

“……也对。”

紫色灯泡头一亮，再亮，恍然大悟状。  
丢开路人机，朝已经踏进2号充能中心入口处的银白机和海蓝机追去。

 

 

 

先进科学技术学院，2号能量补充中心。  
本是学院教职员工专用充能区。也对学生开放。定价对学生的津贴来说，稍显偏贵，且有时间限制。

靠近员工专区的开放式座位区。  
草绿灰铁大机体与蓝色护目镜机体，一个趴于桌面，一个斜靠在椅子背。

 

“那群混球小子，没给占座时，一窝蜂的全挤过来，占了座就一个个拖延症发作死活不滚过来……”  
斜靠在椅子背的草绿铁灰机体，在桌面下的大长机身，横过了若干长度的座位，郁闷脸。

“就是说啊……你看我都快没脸见人了…那群抢不到位置的可怜伙计们的脸……啊！小救救，这边这边……”  
蓝色护目镜机体趴在自己伏于桌面的双臂之间，看见橙白机体时，高兴招手。

 

“嘿，爵士，小滚珠……”  
橙白机体跑过来，手架在腰挂上，环视两人所占的区域，并没有立刻坐下。

“怎么，今天也是外带回家吗？不要嘛那多寂寞啊…在这充嘛……我们都占好了座了。”  
爵士赖皮状。

“呃…虽然我很想在这充，可是……有谁看到奥利安那个混小子吗？”  
橙白机体话音里有怒气。

“自从他被钛师傅从训练馆拎走后，就了无音讯了，滚珠刚给他发信息，也没有回复。估计是被钛师傅大卸八块了吧……”  
爵士手指啪嗒的敲击桌面。

  


“……嗷…我读了头条，说是他欺负新生后，被钛师傅抓去教训了…所以那个混蛋小子现、在、到、底、在、哪？！”  
橙白机体磨牙，又磨牙，握拳，再握拳。

“你这样不行喔…小救救，我可是听说了喔…你昨晚热情邀约奥利安去你家过夜，不行喔，药师会发疯的……”  
小滚珠摇着手指头，贴过来橙白机体身边，邪笑邪笑。

“是啊……我现在很想热情的给那个爽约的混蛋来两拳啊！！明明是他自己招惹的麻烦！！而且归根到底你才是那个麻烦的总源头！！！所以快给我闭嘴！！！信不信我现场给你那颗只装了对接知识的头雕来个开颅手术补充点别的有用的进去。再重申，禁止扯上药师！！！”

无置换数落中，橙白机体手上亮出了便携式手术刀。

“呜呜呜……小救救超吓人，一秒天使变恶魔……好怕怕……”  
草绿铁灰机体做势躺到蓝色护目镜机体背甲，假哭。

 

“嗨，A套餐一份，AB混合套餐一份。你们的订单目前已全部上桌。滚珠，我要是你就不对爵士那么做，警车，你懂的。嘿，救护车你好，今天在这充能吗？”  
灰橙涂装，黄色护目镜机体，将手中的餐盘放置于桌上，跟各人打招呼。

“噢…开路…你今天是…社工劳动处罚还是打工？”  
橙白机体回应且提问。

“我今天是打工，因为我最近都没有酗酒…啊，不，饮酒过度。救护车，你点单吗？”  
开路先锋咧嘴微笑。

“真高兴听到你说最近都没有饮酒过度。你的节流芯片再负载，我都修不好。请给我一份D套餐打包外带。呃……还有，再来份…随便怎样的最便宜的套餐，也打包外带。”  
“okay，okay，一份D套餐和……救护车，你确定…你要一份最便宜的…Z套餐吗？”

黄色护目镜的开路先锋，数据板照应救护车胸甲前投影出来的虎脸学标时，略有迟疑。

“真心话…不想。但……更不想给那个恶劣的坏嘴巴小子花掉我的学生津贴。”  
橙白机体阴暗了光镜。

“那就一份D套餐和Z套餐外带，请稍候。”  
确定后，开路先锋照下学标收完款，朝订餐中心回去。

  


“嘿……小救救……那个恶劣的坏嘴巴小子……是谁呀……？你外遇了？对不起药师喔…他那么爱你……”  
吸着小精灵饮料，小滚珠的光学镜眯起魔力般诡笑。

「嗖----」  
救护车的指尖冰冰凉凉的又冒出了冷光直射的手术刀刀锋。

“哎--------？”  
爵士嘴里含糊地吐出惊讶长音。

吸引了正在光学镜互相瞪杀的滚，救二人顺着他手指所指望过去。  
小滚珠使劲吸早已空了小精灵饮料盒，倒着吸。

“哇喔……普神，那三人怎么就凑做堆了……”

 

遥远的对角区域，银白，海蓝，深紫的三具大机体落座。  
那是看见声波的技术院学生，自动的不留痕迹的，让出的座位。

“为何我忽然有种……宇宙末日来临的危迫感……”  
爵士喃喃。

“哼……为何我一点都不觉得意外。”  
救护车叉腰。

 

“他是不是换涂装了？这也行？虽说是特招生，且入学三天就荣登学院最受欢迎人气榜榜首……”  
“学院有那么个榜吗？”  
“爵士你从来不看学院网的吗？你好歹也是一度上过榜首的人物啊……”  
“担心警车远程监控吧……”  
“够了喔…你们。就是说，那个想当医生写得一手好诗的矿工特招新人，现在是什么最受欢迎人气榜的头牌咯……”  
“对啊……可能是因为一下镇住了挖地虎兄弟，但…还是不明觉厉。”  
“……哦？”

爵士被能量块塞满鼓起的面甲，露出了一抹飘飘忽忽的神秘笑容。

窗外，霞光暗隐。  
夜晚，悄悄到访。

 

 

 

宿舍区，铁堡楼，7号房。

临窗，火红的机体，无声无息地睁开了光学镜。  
扭头雕，明黄入眼。

对座的充电床旁信息处理机前，小黄机的背影正蜷缩在那，敲敲打打键盘。  
想起身，还是痛，火种像被和机体隔离开了。  
  
哪哪都难以舒展。

 

“矮子！”

喊一声，小黄机的背影就应声抖动了下。  
真是个容易惊咋的家伙。

“…………”  
极不情愿的扭过来小牛角头雕，圆圆的脸蛋皱着。

“扶我起来。”  
火红机命令式招手。

“哈？”  
小黄机大眼睛圆瞪。

“我拒绝。”  
嗖地转回头继续在屏幕前敲打。

真让人生气。  
这矮子的涂装就让人没法平静。是好像有个什么人写了本什么色彩心理学的书，说是黄色是特别容易使人产生烦躁情绪的颜色，该死的正确。

 

“喂喂…你好…转接台吗？……请帮我接医疗中心的明日黄教授，这里有个冷血的小矮子把他悉心托付照顾的病人丢在一边……”  
“混球！！！又玩这套有意思吗！？”

小黄机吼着跳离椅子回转身。  
才看到火红机是在假装通话。

一人激昂机体怒绷，一人悠然斜躺充电床。  
不知第几次对峙。

 

“矮子…你敲打什么该死的比照顾我要紧吗？”  
“当然，混球，那是我的学生委员会主席竞选演讲稿，能不比你这个混球重要吗？且我都那么辛苦的把你扶回宿舍了，还一直陪着下线死睡的你到上线醒来，连晚间能量补充都没去，为什么还得照顾你这四肢健全头雕欠缺的混球！”

小黄机好委屈。  
委屈到一言难尽。

且不说下午是如何费劲八力被他给压榨着，抽痛着全身，一路拖回了宿舍。  
这混球一上充电床就立马死去般下线，担心他又搞出什么上头条事件的小黄机，不得不留守宿舍看着。

  


“难怪我全身这么不舒服……原来是油箱空了…矮子啊，我没能量了……”  
火红机摸肚皮，原来如此脸。

“………………哦，是吗？难怪我全身也这么不舒服，原来是没能量了。谢谢你提醒我该去充能中心了。”  
小黄机拍拍机甲，就往门口走。

“喂！！！冷血小矮子！！！你要丢下我一个人吗？你敢这样做，看我不把这里一通火烧了……”  
“混球！！！我管你要怎样啊！你是个不能一个人行动的无能机吗？你敢在这秀你的火焰球试试！！！”

超高音频双响功放，此起彼伏……  
所谓的一言不合就…相处好难。

 

「唰--------」

被挑衅的火红机嗖的站起，鼓起了后翼扇。  
轰隆轰隆，引擎鸣响。

小黄机惊，当即也摆出防御姿势。  
可是……

「哐当------」

再一声引擎轰响后，火红机颓然倒地。  
瞬间死机般。

 

半响后，小黄机防御姿势顿步移过来。  
脚背蹭蹭火红机，没有反应。

吧眨两下大光镜，小黄机放松机体。  
蹲下火红机体身旁，手指点他的头雕。

“喂喂……还活着吗？”  
“…………我讨厌这学院……”

许久，火红机体才幽幽吐出一句似曾听过的发言。

  


“呼……”  
小黄机长吁一口气。

“所以说，既然讨厌…你又为什么要来这学院啊……啊！对了，你们今年的入学试题是什么呀？”  
想到超级感兴趣的事，小黄机满脸笑，十分可爱。

“………一边去，矮子，我不想跟你说话。”  
可能第一次看到这笑脸，一时不知如何对应，一如既往凶他时，火红机停顿了下。

“难道你是空降兵，没有经过入学考试的？”  
小黄机鄙视的斜起了光学镜。

 

“矮子，我不知道空降兵是个什么鬼！我热破在尼昂城算号什么人物你不知道，我也不怪你孤陋寡闻，矮子！我会怕那什么玩意的入学考试吗？”  
“那你怎么说不出入学考试题目呢？你们今年是钛师傅出题，肯定超级难，你能考过我很怀疑。”  
“矮子，你不是知道吗？还问个什么劲，傻不傻啊？  
“我知道什么……？”  
“入学试题…你一直挂在嘴边啊……”  
“哈？？？我不知道啊！！！”

聊到快崩溃，小黄机抱头呼号。

“噪音噪音噪音啊！！！矮子要我说多少遍你才清楚你是个噪音制造机啊！！题目就是‘你为什么来这学院’啊！！蠢家伙！！”

已经聊到崩溃，火红机似乎用尽生命的最后能量跟他对呼。  
  
还是该说……  
两人其实……意外的很相合，只是本人都不知道？

 

“………………”

无语好一会。  
小黄机的光镜片眨不停。

“你为什么来这学院？就这样？这就是你们的入学考试题目？”  
“嗯哼，就这样啊…超级难吧。”

什么时候，火红机已经把头雕斜靠到充电床檐，双脚交叉起了一副二郎腿。

 

“………………你怎么答的……？”  
小黄机已经松垮了原本兴致勃勃的面甲。

“哦……轻松……我就随意答了下。大意是…那些戴领导模块的家伙，都是从这学院毕业的，我也想戴上那东西耍耍看……”  
火红机翘着的腿弯，摇呀摇，眉目张扬。

“………………就那样？就那样？那样你就过了！！！？？？”

小黄机的分贝又飚高，这实在让他没法忍。  
他都不敢回忆他当年为了这学院的入学考试，付出了多少……

 

“呐……矮子，从刚才起…我就想说了…你是故意把你下面露出来对着我，好让我能看到你那根小黄管子吗？我该理解为你是想勾引我…还是，算猥亵吧…以你这居心不良的……”

嫌弃的腔调，把小黄机热烈激动的电路光速冷却。  
只见…火红机斜靠在充电床边的光镜，以刚好平视的视线，盯住自己因蹲在他面前的姿势，而曲敞双腿门户大开的底盘挡板间。

「咔啦哐当----」

小黄机，拳头出手了。

 

夜灯下。  
先进科学技术学院新学年第一周过半。

学院的工程部作业中。  
轻不可闻的，这里那里的点缀布置。

为了迎接周末即将到来的，新学年伊始的第一件盛事。  
新生欢迎晚会。

而每个偶尔隐约闪烁光亮的窗口。  
都藏着一段小故事。

 

 

 

铁堡楼，顶层，1号房。  
显示屏光影时隐时现。

“Yes！赢了！”

声音兴高采烈，机体却如释重负。  
草绿铁灰大机哐当跌躺充电床。

“……再战！”  
另边的红蓝大机，几乎要将手中的游戏控制柄捏碎，双眸喷火。

 

“噢，No，奥利安，今晚说什么我都不会跟你再战了！再战多少局你都赢不了我的！你知道为什么吗？因为装备！！我的装备都是花津贴买的全新高级装备，而你的都是从别人那抢来的二手货。游戏中，装备决定输赢！这个道理你几时才懂！”  
“我不服，再来！”  
“Oh, **Primus** ……求你，我服。算你赢好吧！那个带镭射机枪的飞行包装备我送你行吧！今晚你就让我下线充电吧！你不觉得你有点…精力旺盛过头吗……啊！你多久没搞对接活动了？整个假期？不可能，你不是能憋那么久的人……一周？三天？”

小滚珠骤然翻身起来，对着红蓝机体猛闪光学镜。

 

“要我介绍对象给你吗？你好像有点积压过多啊……”  
他认真的为好哥们分析。

“………………困了，充电。”

红蓝大机越听，眼神就越无力，游戏手柄一丢，长腿一翻，横进充电床，接上电源，熄灭了光镜。  
神速。

“………………你这家伙绝逼是积太多了……”

小滚珠唠叨着，猫着眼皮眨眨，也倒下充电床。  
一塞秒后，换气腔的置换气流声，浓重响彻房间。

 

黑暗中，红蓝机体海蓝的光学镜暮然又睁开。  
真是……吵死人了。

能安稳下线才怪了。

 

 

 

水晶城楼。  
窗口大开的房间。

兰白黑涂装的流线型机体躺在充电床上，挺阔的胸甲，匀称地伏动。

「喀嚓--」

轻响，门开。

 

黑白的机体，以轻微到不能再轻微的步履，移动到兰白黑机体身边。  
嘴角扯开，温柔一笑。

“爵士…今晚挺老实……”

指尖眷恋地抚上已经熄暗，仍映射着窗外夜色路灯的光学护目镜。

“希望你的梦里有我…晚安……爵士……”

趴跪兰白黑机体身侧，掌心贴在他的胸前。  
听那传来的节奏鼓动，黑白机体光学镜渐渐闭合。

 

「啪嗒--」

数据板从他跪着的机身上掉落。  
显示着「今日工作日程完结」字样的屏幕也同时，消褪黑隐。

累了。  
今天，差不多一整天没碰上面呢。

 

 

 

翱翔天城楼，F-15号房，单人间。  
微弱的播放声响持续。

「……因此，如果你们投红蜘蛛一票，你们将成为先科院的天，而你们所选出来的领导者，则成为天选之人，他将带领你们走向一个全新的纪元……」

数据板屏幕上，是头戴金冠的金红蓝涂装机体，披风华丝挂飘的伟岸身姿。  
屏幕前，是金红蓝涂装机体的掩嘴窃笑。

 

“活活活……惊天雷这小子宣传片拍得挺有一套。不过还是靠我本人的魅力和完美的演讲稿才锦上添花…bee……实在对不起，你竞选输定了…不过我会安慰你的……我会好好安慰你的……活活活……”

抱着数据板，红蜘蛛笑得在地板滚来滚去，眉飞色舞。  
感觉形势一片大好。

 

 

 

同样翱翔天城楼，F-22号房，双人间。  
不太亮光的房间里，只能看见两双红色的光学镜吧嗒吧嗒闪烁。

颜色变深，还能分辨出是蓝白橙的双翼机体，站在房间一侧，他刚要移动。  
尖叫传来。

 

“不准过来！”  
另一边，充电床上紫灰红机体把什么砸了过来。

“好好好，别那么激动傻子，省着点能量吧…我只是想帮你擦一下机体……”

无奈又叹气的口吻。  
蓝白橙机体投降状举起手里的擦拭软巾。

 

“混蛋！！我受够了你那套鳄鱼眼泪的把戏了！反正不准过来！不准碰我！！永远都不准再碰我！”  
全身上下，遍布亮闪闪荧光油液的灰紫红双翼机体，尖锐的声线里是喊叫过度的破音。

“那可就……还真是会让我困扰了…傻子……”

无视了那些空洞的抵抗。  
蓝白橙机体闪避着那些被丢过来的…不知什么玩意儿的玩意，走近充电床坐下，轻而易举制服了乱扔的双手。

  


“喝……喝喝……”  
想发力，却又像被突然堵住了通气管，灰紫红机体一口气置换不上来了。

“看吧，说了要你省着点能量吧…都叫了一天了……”  
“还不都是你这个混蛋…不要碰我……啊……”

再发出来声音，已经嘶哑，还有哭腔。  
费力拉住蓝白橙机体伸往他根本合不拢，又动弹不得的两腿中间去的手。

 

“惊…惊…惊天雷……混蛋……我真的……不要了……”  
哭腔，哭出了声。

“哇喔……厉害…傻子…你油箱里真能装……”  
蓝白橙机体的手指在那泛红的对接口里面，左右一转，通透的油液就咕噜咕噜顺着指头冒出来。

“可别浪费了……”  
说着，他又欺身压上了紫灰红机体。

 

“给我停手啊……混蛋……惊天雷……都说了……不要了……”

哭出了声，且哭得非常伤心。  
也是难怪，都被拆了一天了。

“那……你以后还跟声波，‘波波闹闹’的呼来喊去吗？”  
已经打开自己的前挡板，橙红传感节点辉耀的输出管凶器，抵到紫灰机体对接入口的蓝白橙机体问道。

“……呃……呃呃…不……不喊了……”  
抽噎着，闹翻天勉强能抬起头雕，看眼那根嗡嗡做功响的庞然大管，面甲死白死白，频频摇头。

 

“好吧…看在你诚实的份上，今天就放过你……”  
蓝白橙机体面无表情。

“……只做最后一次了……”

灰紫红机体刚停住的哭声，又立刻爆发在他的后句话上。

“不……不……不要……惊天雷混蛋……不要再做了……"

灰紫红机体激烈抵挡。  
说是激烈，但在红白橙机体身下，也不过就是马杀鸡的力度而已。还能喊出声音，就该值得表扬了。

  


“……只要你不再惹我，我保准这是 **今天** 最后一次……”  
“……你……你…都说过几百万次最后一次………了……”  
  
蓝白橙机，笑而不语。  
  
「滋啾--滋啾--」  
将红橙节点闪动的输出管，顺滑地，踊跃地，没入那全然粉光旖旎的接口内。  
  
“…停…哼啊……不…要……”  
  
「吧唧--吧唧--」  
抖腰摆臀，全力插动。  


 

“嗯………嗯……………啊————！”  
  
对接的声响，及喘息出的娇腻咽哭……  
渲染满屋。

幸好，先进科学技术学院的宿舍，隔音效果一等一的好。  
毕竟，保证每个学生充足的私人空间，也是顶级学院应当具备的条件。

 

 

 

宿舍区，塔恩楼。  
113号房，单人间。

侧躺在充电床上阅读数据书籍的银白机体，放置于床头桌的数据板上滴滴闪起绿光。  
拿过，绯红光镜满眼都是笑。

有文字显示。

 

「Mag：周末首夜，应该是学院的新生欢迎晚会吧？你会参加？」

拉起稍前面一点的屏幕，是自己发出的问询。

「Mega：周末的首夜，有时间来学院吗？」

想一想，低头敲击。

「Mega：你能来的话，我会很高兴。有礼物给你。」

发送。  
一会，屏幕又亮。

 

「Mag：哇喔，那我无论如何都会来的！周末见！」  
「Mega：嗯，等你。那…晚安。」  
「Mag：晚安。」

笑着，银白机体的视线回到数据书籍之上。  
笑意却是在嘴角越藴越开。

 

 

学院，最高的钟楼之顶。  
塞伯特恩的夜风呼啸。

海蓝宝的机体立于避雷针最顶端。  
每晚准时升空的卫星月球一号，在他身后如同一盏巨大的白炽圆灯，冷光直射大地。

半闭着光学镜，趴在屋顶之上的大豹子困倦抖动接收耳尖。  
沙沙电波音里，各式的杂音般的响动，如轻微起伏的波浪，间歇从海蓝宝机体头雕两侧升高闪开的雷达转屏传出。

  


「……嗞—嗞嗞—据铁堡新闻网报道，领袖有计划于…实行…舟一号……计划……嗞嗞——」  
「嗞嗞—那是我的学生委员会主席竞选演讲稿……嗞嗞——」  
「……嗞—嗞嗞—你不觉得你精力旺盛过头了吗？啊！！！你多久没进行对接活动了？整个假期？嗞—嗞嗞—」  
「…嗞嗞……晚安……爵士……嗞—」  
「……嗞嗞—嗞—bee……实在对不起，你竞选输定了…嗞—」  
「…嗞嗞—嗞—不……不……不要……惊天雷混蛋……不要再做了……嗞—嗞—」

  


“唉……………………”

叹气。  
无趣的光泽镀现在红色护目光学镜。

“老样子…今天也没有什么有意思的事……”

关掉电波接收，雷达折叠。  
海蓝宝机体跃下了最高点。  
  
对黑豹勾勾指头，走吧……  
还是早点回去充电休息舒服。

 

 

城中，居民区某处。  
街角的房间。

 

内里，整洁的摆放着各种医疗机械。  
桌上，「先进科学技术学院2号能量补充中心Z套餐」字样的保温盒，也被端正的放置着。

正中，橙白的小尖角头雕机体，手里转动着电子警卫棍。  
对面，修理电床上，被插着各式医疗传输管道的破旧机体内，传来清晰的零件齿轮启动音。

即将上线。  
灰白爽朗面甲上，宝石蓝的光镜内，瞳孔光纤内敛。

 

停止转动手中的电子警棍，纂紧。  
全身戒备。

一个不可预知的麻烦……  
就要醒来。

 

塞伯特恩的深夜。  
在平静中，小小的躁动流淌。


	13. Chapter 13

「呵……呼……」

空气从机体内部流动出来，以几乎感觉不到的触动，从机体里那些管道之间滑过，微微轻颤。  
传及接收器时，就听得格外明了。

 

「喀啦——喀喀——」

医疗电床上，那具铁灰色破烂的机体，一节一节地动着，起身。  
附和着自己置换气流声，救护车将电子警卫棍在掌心握紧，再握紧，形成一个击打姿势。

「嘎——吱——」

发条玩偶一样僵硬的动作停顿后，光学镜片眨着眨着打开，橘黄色LED光散乱的放射着。  
以非常慢，非常慢，非常慢的速度，对比起他的上次在这里上线来说。

呆滞地，头雕上，下，左，右，不平衡地转动一圈。  
橘黄色的光学镜定睛到救护车。

 

“……你…对我做了什么？”

开口，带着沙哑，嗓音却很脆。  
他有点茫然，看不出思维状态有多清醒，或是多糊涂。

“…………”

又是这句？  
救护车也就强忍着，没把手里的警棍直接挥过去揍翻他，光学镜却本能地，扫向电床旁的数据显示屏。  
  
「机体劳损度87.2%…」  
「机甲承重度43.1%…」  
「零件磨损度56.5%…」  
「火种做功率66.7%…」  
「能量循环率49.7%…」  
「机身温度45塞氏度…」  
「机体内部湿度3.77…」

松开了电子警棍，再吁出一口气。  
数据表明，这小子目前的状态，其实，弱得毫无威胁。

  


“我对你做了什么…我又一次拯救了你那颗被你折腾到熄火的可悲火种。”  
“…………是吗？”  
  
那颗头雕又左右晃动了几下，打量自己的机体。

“显然，即使我已经百分之百修复了你的机体，你的脑模块也并不能正常运作。也许这是天生的缺陷？不然以正常运作的塞伯特恩人系统来看，你应该不是以疑问的语气来质问治疗好你的人，而是说明下你非法的，暴力的，闯入私人领地的理由。你的无知跟无礼我都习惯了，不跟你计较，但保留呼叫警察的权力。”

冷静，对付这种病弱小子，完全不需要那么紧张过度。  
在内心劝慰着自己，救护车踱步到控制屏前，点击几下，连接在破烂机体上的医疗管道自动断开回缩。

歪歪斜斜的，铁灰纤瘦机体站起身来。  
虽然不稳当，但比第一次救助他时，情况乐观很多。

 

“但你的脸看上去一点也不像不计较的样子。”  
“What！？你这电路增幅器上瘾到神志不清非法入室的犯罪者还好意思摆着副谁欺负了你的脸……？！”

不到一分钟。  
救护车的声线就昂扬起来，就像对什么特别的东西起了特别的反应。

“哇喔…看吧！你才真该去看看你现在那张斤斤计较的脸。”  
对方摆出了一张我没说错吧的避嫌表情。

「轰隆——」  
  
救护车明确听到了自己的火种猛然超越了一个燃度的声响，机体温度速度攀升。  
好一个助燃神器，小子有本事啊！！！

  


“你……”

“好的，好的，我明白了。被你一说，我想起来了，你好像说你是个什么医生来的…我是想找你帮个小忙。但按了很久的门铃都没回音，我以为它坏了，就捏了捏门锁…结果开了，嗯，证明没坏。因为等太久了，我的机体又能量不足，就想找点什么先填充下油箱，之前…你这里不是能量堆得跟铁堡尖塔那么高吗…就这样。并不是你那么夸张的说的什么非法呀，暴力的闯入。我并没有打算那么做，你太计较了。”

青灰色机体，像是说明完毕耗掉了不少力气，嗑哒又坐下了修理电床。  
救护车，则…刚才被强制断句，一口气在换气腔里没及时置换，憋得他面甲都快爆裂。

怪他计较？！这家伙难道不知道，他刚刚所说的一切……  
在法律上毫无疑问就叫做‘非法暴力闯入’吗？

无知，无礼，嘴坏，断人句，脑瓜清奇。  
可，还顶着张无辜的脸，理直气壮耍赖皮。

 

“你，现在，立刻，马上，给、我、滚、出、这、里！”  
呼呼地顺着自己的呼吸，救护车侧下头雕，一手叉起腰，一手指向门边。

“那可不行。我要留在这里。”  
“…………………………………”

吧嗒，吧嗒吧嗒，吧嗒……。  
救护车的光学镜片扇得停不下来。

 

“你刚说……什么？”  
然后用自己也明白是很傻的，傻乎乎的语气问。

“医生你的接收器功能好像不太灵光啊，没给自己检查过吗？这么近都没听到我说了什么…好吧，我再说一遍，我要留在这里，你得帮我戒掉电路增幅器上瘾症。”  
  
破败年轻的面甲上，荡漾起一抹璀璨笑容。

「我要留在这里……我要留在这里……我要留在这里……我要…留…在……这里……」  
  
救护车却，只听见了如同某种机器虫子发出的嗡嗡回响般的字句，在脑中盘旋。

 

“…出…去……”  
他感到自己的语句，很痛苦的呻吟着，才发了出来。

“…………”  
那双黄色的光学镜，颜色深度变沉了一点。

“我就知道！”  
他双手在自己的大腿甲上拍了下。

“像你们这种自诩为精英的家伙，总是不会无偿的帮助人的，你们更喜欢享用给你们带来利益的事情。这样好了，我为你好好服务一下，让你舒舒服服开开心心，就不会那么计较了……”  
  
“……什…什么…服务…？！”

 

说着同样的语言，却沟通无能。  
救护车觉得累了，看来他们真的不是生活在一个世界的人。

平常，那些无需耗费脑电力就能自动从发声腔里流利说出的言语，在第一次被阻隔之后，就像凭空消失了，一个词也没有了。

弱白的面容上，扯起笑，感觉很坏。  
光学镜的橘黄，渐渐变成橘红。

 

“通常我是不会免费这么做的，但今天给你特别服务，用我这张人称超级电路增幅器的嘴，让你爽翻天……”

破败机体咧开的发声腔里，长长弯卷的软甲舌尖，伸出，扩张。  
甚至，可以看到那些味觉传感触蕾，淡淡的红光，忽明忽暗。

“……哈……？！”

救护车也张开了自己的发声腔。  
是的，他十分地不解，就是听不懂那个小子在说什么。

  


「咔啦——」

然后，他很清楚的听到了一声…什么活扣装置被解开的响动。  
那个露着很坏很坏笑容的小子手上，何时起就多了个……看上去很眼熟的橙色东西在晃荡。

“你想我帮你舔前面还是后面？原则上我不帮人舔管子…但我说了今天给你特别服务，如果你想要的话，我也可以帮你舔到…让你尽情射——到得停不下来的…哇喔…白色的……嚯嚯——”

说着听不懂的东西的那小子，忽然嘴角O型，吹出一声口哨。  
顺着他的视线所关注的方向，救护车看去，低头。

  


“…………”

底盘凉飕飕。  
前挡后挡，空爽，什么遮拦都没有。

对接面板的卡槽内，蛋白色的输出管羞答答地躺着。  
及，因为突然遭遇空气而产生反射性紧缩的…对接入口保护叶片…一抽一抽地抽动。

再看向那小子手中转动着的橙色十字甲片……  
救护车仿佛又听到了自己的震惊碎落一地的哀鸣。

那么眼熟的橙色……  
是因为…那是他的底盘挡板腰挂。

 

“…So…Let’s roll……”

随着突然低沉的腔调，那条灰铁蛇一样弯曲的软甲舌，咻地缠过来。  
重重地，湿润地，添上救护车浅白的腹甲。  
  
长长地，深深地，滑动……  
并随之留下一道清澈的电解液痕迹，直到卡槽中的输出管根部前，停住。

“呃……”

温热，濡湿，粘黏……  
从未有过的触感，让机体的传感微粒晶体，突突地从机甲最外沿冒出。  
  
起了一身疙瘩。

  


「咔哒——」  
  
迎着那舌头贴在自己上半身底部，邪笑着仰视上来的黄金瞳孔……  
像是胸口的电路短路断裂了的脆响，同时传来。

「嘭——」  
已经倒地的救护车不知道，那，其实是他的倒地声。

 

“……哈啰……嘿……哟嚯……”

隐约响起着各种…语气和声调都不同的招呼声。  
模模糊糊的视线中，重重叠叠的金色，黄色，起伏。

“哦……”

救护车一时间很木然。  
熟悉的房间里，有一张陌生的堆笑面甲。

“……你对我做了什么……？”  
还有一句，似乎听过很多次的话，从自己的发声腔里发声。

“喔，欢迎从天堂回来！我用舌头让你过载了。”

明明是一张幼稚到有点傻的脸，却笑得像个十足的坏蛋。  
以及…那些…吐着舌甲，轻佻的言语。

 

“…………”

崩了它！  
没想到其他的救护车，手已径自地从腿侧子空间，掏出了配枪。

“啊哦…有枪好吓人…你可真是爱斤斤计较又开不起玩笑！我就舔了下你肚皮还什么都没做，你就突然下线了…你的机体也太敏感了点吧！搞得我好尴尬…都不好意思继续了…只好帮你把底盘挡板扣回去了，不信你自己看……”

看到银白色的枪管指到了自己吐出的舌头上，破烂的机体收敛了一点调戏语气。

就是说……  
这野小子，舔了自己肚皮，卸了保护自己对接面板的底盘挡板腰挂，还在自己不知下线了多久的时间里…又装扣回了自己的……对接面板上。

被舔了，被脱了，被看光了，被摸遍了……  
救护车想不下去了。

  


「啪嗒——」  
  
恶心感，喷泉般，阵阵汩上发声腔，连握稳枪的力气都抽空了。

「唔——哇——」  
  
配枪掉落同时，救护车也呕了。  
这就是为什么，他讨厌下线的时候，周围有其他人在。  
  
在你毫无知觉的时候，你就不知道别人会干什么，以及干了什么。  
而那样的想法，通常在清醒后，会觉得无比的恐怖。

 

“……你可真夸张……”

耳畔有感叹声。  
感觉已经过了一万年那么久的时间了，这张眼角高吊的幼稚面甲，怎么还在眼前晃来晃去。

“……到我眨下一次光镜片时，如果你还在这间屋子里，我就报警……”  
这次，救护车的手又自觉自动的掏出了通讯器。

“…………”  
不说话，破旧机体的金黄色光学镜，反倒先眨了好几下。

“嘿…我说，我们打个商量吧！你让我留在这里，帮我戒除电路增幅器上瘾症。我就不把你的露底照和呕吐照…发布到塞伯特恩大网络上去，如何？”  
  
说话了，还甜蜜蜜的朝救护车笑眯眯。

  


就这样，有一位立志当一名好医生，号称先进科学技术学院医学班机体外科第一刀的某人……  
今夜却是，杀人的欲望，连绵不绝喷涌，停也停不下来。

教训就是，不管对方再多么弱质虚孱，也不应该轻易放下警戒。  
尤其还是，对着…称得上，有过一次失败交锋的对手。  


 

夜到深处，好安静。

 

 

 

安静到时光悄然不觉飞逝而过。  
新学年的第一个周末，来了。

先进科学技术学院，色彩缤纷。  
一种从年轻机体的心思散发出的，特有的塞伯特恩人信息素，随着那些无处不在的暖风，骚动着。

距离新生欢迎晚会，只剩下几个塞时。

 

所谓先进科学技术学院每年恒例的新生欢迎会，一般在新学年第一期的一个周末的首夜举行。从初次开始，整个活动的策划和执行都由学院学生委员会负责。

如果学院教职员工，及中高级学年的学生想参加晚会，必须购买由学生委员会发行的入场券，这笔收入用来支付欢迎会所需要的花费。根据当年次新生人数，以及举办场馆的容纳度，入场券限量发行，每年都一票难求。以至于在学院网的可利用二手资源回收交易区，拍卖价有时甚至高达一个学生整年的学生津贴。

而如果校外人士想要参加，则需要有由新生本人发出的邀请函。邀请函上附有只有新生本人知晓的学院个人授权码，且必须记载邀请理由以及两人关系。每个新生限发出一份邀请函，邀请权截止到欢迎会进场前一个太阳周期时点，严禁以各种理由及形式转卖。被邀请前往出席的学院外人员，可凭借邀请函在学院内访客中心，申请房间，充电，及下线休息。但在翌日的太阳周期前半正点，必须离校。否则学院安保部将以违规滞留为由，强制遣离。

因为，这是一场被允许的狂欢，一个校规会睁只眼闭只眼的Party。首先，提供当年度最新的，各式各样口味的，精纯能量块及能量饮免费自助餐。凡出席者，都能领取一份的豪华入场大礼包。现场还有你永远猜不出来内容物的花样抽奖活动，及，娱乐活动。尽管禁止一切塞伯特恩能量酒精物品，禁止一切暴力行为。但大体上，这都会是一个，能让人纵情happy的夜晚。

 

1号能量补充中心，多功能大厅。  
新生欢迎晚会举办地，学院工程部的小机器人们，正在做最后布置工作。

中心，空地处。  
稀稀拉拉站的，坐的，躺的，围着一圈机体。

学生委员会执行长警车，从基本不离手的数据板上抬眼。  
面甲颜不太友好。

这本是晚会现场工作人员的对接流程会议。  
只是……

 

“惊天雷，为什么负责演出内容部分的爵士不在这？”  
黑白机皱着光镜片，低瞥向盘腿坐地板，一只接收器塞着连接耳麦，看视频的蓝白橙双翼机体。

“啊哈…你问我？爵士的事还有你不知道的吗？”  
眼皮儿都不抬一下，蓝白橙机体张口就回。

好一会儿，都没有听到任何说话声。  
蓝白橙机体呆呆抬起头，就受到了黑白机体塞伯特恩星球结冰点下温度的视线洗礼，全身发冷。

“……呃……好吧。关于演出的环节，我已经跟爵士详细确认过了。今年他似乎准备了一些比较特别的惊喜环节，演出细节他拒绝透露。为此他说他们必须抓紧时间进行秘密排练，所以就不能参加这次流程对接会议。顺便，灯光搭配秀我也已经跟他对好了。ok，惊天雷负责部分汇报完毕。”

双手比Ok手势，对黑白机的冰川视线回以张大嘴的露牙歪笑，眼神回到数据板的视频上。

 

空隙间，咯吱咯吱声响起。  
警车偏开头看去那具白色的机体，嘴里的多味能量棒正嚼得津津有味。

“噢，现场音频音效板块完全没有问题。各方面我都已经跟进确认过，并随时在线监控着任何可能的变动。Over。天火负责部分汇报完毕。”  
不待警车开口，两手食指指着自己的带输入板的数据板，多味能量棒爱好者已经转着嘴里的零食说明，吐词清楚，声音洪亮。

看着，看着，最终无言地翻着眼皮，转向另一边站着的红白瘦高机体。

 

“如果你想问救护车为何没有出席会议的话，他有来联络说，他已经下载了晚会的整个现场布控和流程数据包，就不参加会议了，到点直接去现场。呃……事实上，这两天他因为一点不可脱身的‘要事’，除开必修课时间，基本没呆在医疗班。嗯…不过他说，一切都准备就绪了。所以…作为临时代理小组长…急救员代表医疗班晚会现场执勤小组，表示负责部分汇报完毕。”

似乎真是连开口的必要都没有，又或者说，黑白涂装机体已经没有了开口的欲望。  
如果只用眼神扫射就能完成工作…那么这个世界就不需要那么复杂的分工合作系统了。  
  
但是这群人，估计是永远不会明白也不会想去弄明白的。

 

接着，眼神扫射到整个机体都横躺于地的铁灰草绿涂装机体。

“我不知道奥利安作为晚会现场安全防范小组组长，为什么没有出席会议。我离开宿舍的时候，他还下线中。或许你可以打他通讯器正好把他叫醒。旋刃…哦，大家都知道他从入学第一天的第一个塞时起就陷入了荣格的贴身心理辅导班，所以你应该去有荣格在地方找他…犯罪预防班高级学年的其他人……我都不知道…反正我在这，你别找我麻烦就是了。就这样，小滚珠无事可报。”

摸着腹肌，光镜片半眯，滚珠在地板上滚一圈，背甲对警车。  
警车遂也转背对他，看向坐地抬头的明黄小机。

 

“……大黄蜂……入场安检部分的工作都已经确认完毕了吗？”  
  
“是的。已经确认完毕，不过我还在跟进每个人所申报的变装形象的最新资料，以便进行入场身份核对…但是，关于这项…‘不得偏离本人注册变形形态的百分之五十及原生涂装百分之六十的变化程度…’的变装规定…我不太明白这个判定度…该怎么决定…让进还是不让进…”

为了忍住瞌睡侵袭，而开启了注意力集中器的小黄机，也许，是与会人员里唯一认真的一个了。

“呃，关于那项规定，参照学生手册机容机装仪表条例的第……”  


 

“警车，我们这个会议还需要开多久？你知道比起在这磨损我们的发声系统，需要我们实际去干的事，多得连超级计算机公正女神也计算不过来吗？比如说，我敢打赌，现场的一半人都还没将自己的变装形态准备好的…喂……bee……你想先看看我的晚会变装样子吗？我本想到时候到现场让人大吃一惊羡慕不已的，但我可以先秀给你看下，虽然你的审美观跟我有很大差距，但是我还是会尊重你感言的……对了，你准备变装成什么……还有你要跟谁跳第一支舞……”

而准备认真回复这个唯一认真的孩子的认真的提问的警车，还是被打断了话。  
金红湖蓝涂装的飞行单位，这儿那儿敲击着小黄机的明黄机甲，以多倍高于他的声调与字数，覆盖了他的发言。

 

这里是，先进科学技术学院1号能量补充中心的多功能大厅，新生欢迎晚会举办地。  
最后阶段的准备工作还在进行中。

伴随着工程部操作小机器人们的作业，叮哩啷噹响。  
所以，并不安静。

装饰装置拉下了保护遮盖，五彩晶柱闪耀……  
能量餐饮摆放上桌，小滚珠的电解液吞咽声响个不停……

一切即将就绪。

因此，即使眼前就有一张桌子，警车也只是握紧自己颤动的拳头。  
忍住，不能掀。

 

「噹————————」

悠扬绵长的钟声从学院钟楼传来。  
各就各位，进入现场执勤的时间，已不待而至。

被冠以，影响人生的十大瞬间之一的，先进科学技术学院入学后第一件大事，新生欢迎晚会……  
今年，会怎样呢？

 

鼓动的，忐忑的，苦恼的……  
各种小心情起伏。

会与谁邂逅相遇，会与谁执手共舞，会与谁相识相知……  
谁也不知道。

唯有期待。


	14. Chapter 14

与白日不同，一到夜晚，塞伯特恩就如自动开启冷却系统般，温度会下降很多。  
无论是近日点时期，还是远日点时期，这一奇妙的自然现象仿佛形成了一个规律，像在提醒着，不要太躁动。  
  
只是，在这生生勃发的季节，哪有不骚动的理由。

 

先进科学技术学院，点灯时分。  
清冷的金属建筑外壳，配上各自同色的亮灯，使它们犹如一座座大型的能量晶矿源，饱满的闪耀碎碎的光，对映着塞伯特恩的夜空，美丽安详成一幅壁画。

突然……  
  
在画中的某处，有一瞬即逝的，与之不甚匹配的紫绿光线亮起。  
伴随着有点慌张的，很不安分的响动。

 

“…喂…喂喂，吊钩，你那只该死的吊钩压到我的腿了，铬硬死人，快滚开…”  
“废物…清扫机，是你的肚子先压到了我的背！你个蠢货…你得先起身！！”  
“…嘿，小声点啊！你个蠢货…”  
“……哇呃……”

模糊的空间里，有两具灰蒙蒙的机体相互拉扯着，直起身形。

“……这是哪儿？”  
眨着暗红色的光学镜，其中一个茫然四下转头，然后……

“唔哇啊！！！”  
尖叫发出的一瞬，死命捂住自己的发声腔。

“…清扫机，你那把能杀死人的尖嗓门就不能……呜哇靠！！！什么玩意——————！！”  
另一个不满地跟着转身的同时，也以尖叫结句。

垂涎着绿色的，冒着烟丝的酸蚀液，裂齿刺牙，光镜珠滴滴溜溜直转的火种吞噬者……  
在与他们面对面距离之内，正跟他们眼对眼。

“……………………”  
两人迅速，同时地，从贴面的透明防护罩上扭转了头雕。

 

“…普神……我的火种都快被吓熄火！清扫机…你这废物到底怎么启动的那东西…把我们传送到…这…什么鬼地方……”  
  
“你行你来弄啊！蠢货…这里是医疗中心的标本大厅，新生的时候，不是来这参观过吗？”  
个头稍矮的那个，生气地翻弄手中透出绿油油暗色光线，锥刻着奇异花纹的镂空四方体。

“…谁特么记得那么久远的事…喂…变装用的工具呢？”  
  
“……啊……好像…忘了拿……”  
看着除开绿方体，什么都没有的手上，矮个子茫然。  
  
“…喔…废物！那我们溜出来有什么意义？这样根本进不去欢迎晚会会场！别说进去，只怕一秒内就会被抓！！！”  
高个的那个，完全不顾声音大小吼叫起来。  


 

矮个的那个，呆愣后，眼神挤出尬笑。

“……呵呵也许我们就这么大摇大摆走进去也不会受到阻碍，我们就说是变装成挖地虎兄弟嘛！我们也算技术院的风云人物…崇拜者也是有那么些人的呵呵……”  
  
“………………清扫机，要说我最佩服你什么，那就是你这毫无根据自以为是异想天开的自信！你以为警车的智商和你一样低吗？噢！！！说到那个黑白小子…我都已经…恨不得立刻就把他按倒在1号充能中心的演讲台，把我的大管子塞进他那张喋喋不休骄傲的小嘴巴，射他个全身交换液，对接浪叫声喊得停不下来！！so…接下来我们往哪走？”

矮个机斜瞥一眼突然发春的高个机，一脸你能比我聪明多少的表情。

“…真不明白你怎么跟铲土机一样，那个黑白冰山小子能让人提起拆机兴趣才怪了！还是娇小可爱曲线玲珑的小型机最惹人爱！这可是我冒着被退学的危险，从禁足处罚中偷溜出来的人生意义啊！有朝一日能让我拆了大黄蜂就谢谢你了普神…whatever，我们得先从这出去……”  
  
“……大黄蜂……？！噢，听听你这品味……”

 

「哔噗———清扫机，吊钩，限你们在一分钟之内出现在我眼前，否则…你俩就去学院的垃圾粉碎中心里找自己的身体部件。还有，如果你们手中拿着的诈骗给的东西，出了任何一点漏子……不要怪我没念及兄弟感情……哔噗——」

猛然间，从两人接收器里传来电波传送声……  
  
“唔哇——啊————”

让一高一矮两具绿皮机刚迈起的往前踏的脚，狠狠动摇，晃动后退，又一把贴到了火种吞噬者标本的透明防护罩上。

  


“……噢噢噢…普神……这下我的火种真的是要熄灭了！清扫机！！你不是说铲土机他们都进入充电模式了吗！？”  
“……别朝我吐电解液沫子了蠢货，我对铲土机扭曲性格的了解程度，跟你一样无知！ok？”  
“那现在怎么办？”  
“还能怎么办…你想去学院的垃圾粉碎中心找自己的身体部件吗？”  
“谁想？！！”  
“…那就回宿舍呗…噢…别了……我的迎新拆机晚会…”

「咻————嗖————」  
绿光闪过，空荡荡的大厅恢复了宁静。

 

「喀哒—」

一小会后，又一声轻微却异常清晰的响动，穿透了宁静。  
透明防护罩一侧，开启了一条缝隙，从内里飘出的白雾蓝烟，映照着照明射灯点起的光亮。

淡淡的，清楚的显示出一只机体的五指手掌印。  
是刚刚，高个绿皮机慌张倒退，猛撞上防护罩时，所留下的。

指印印在，一枚红色的，醒目的，塞伯特恩人铁骨架头颅标志上。  
铭文所示，极度危险，禁止触摸……

 

 

 

城中，辉煌灯火的高处建筑。  
随着摇摆的霓虹尾巴而上，宽阔的窗口有机形绰绰。

 

“……挖地虎兄弟…不是蝙蝠精手下那个…叫声波的小子的跑腿吗？能用得上吗？”

高脚杯里的能量酒，轻微晃动两下，送到嘴边。  
三叉头冠，绯红粉蓝涂装，面甲上，如同那杯中酒里的波纹，荡漾着假意的笑容。

“噢，目前是这样没错，我的大人。但以我对他们的了解，绝对用得上。他们的火种本性里，并不存在绝对的忠诚，只会追随自己的本能行动。因此，我才把东西交给他们，他们一定会按捺不住使用的好奇心……”

土黄淡紫涂装的小型机体在阴影中回复。  
而阴影则使得他嘴角牵起的轮廓更阴暗。

 

“能被操控的，才能成为可爱的玩偶。诈骗，你得消失一阵，泰瑞斯特那的那个毛头小子实习执行官，已经追查到塞伯特恩了……”  
“呜哇，那小子可真难缠！我还以为在地球成功摆脱他了。”  
“诈骗……以后别让我再听到‘以为’这样的模棱两可的词。去吧。”  
“是，我的大人。”

看土黄小机机形消退。  
一口饮尽杯中液体，玫红粉蓝涂装机体也消失于暗处。

 

暗过后，微雅灯光亮着的房间。  
金碧双扇门自动开启，玫红粉蓝涂装机体于暗处现身。

“嘿，议员们！欢迎来到普罗透斯的‘精英之夜’。”

假意笑容在面甲扩张到极致。  
他挥手，对着房间里的三具机形，发出大声的招呼。

“普罗透斯，你迟到了！”

深蓝浅银涂装，红色权披在身，顶着一只巨大独角头雕的庞大机体。  
在圆桌前，很不愉快的表情。

 

“哦，行了吧，迪西马斯议员，我不过就是抛光涂装多花了那么一小会而已。”  
“你知道这一小会，可以让我赚多少钱吗？”  
“呵，你已经是塞伯特恩最富有的人了，还在乎少赚了？”  
“你是政治家，不懂资本家经营的辛苦。就算我是塞伯特恩最富有的人，也不得不浪费一大堆塞币在没用的挖矿工身上。你今天得满足他们提出供应精纯能量餐的条件，明天就得答应他们叫嚣的增加薪水的要求！难道就没有更加降低成本的方式吗？”  
“如果你采取自动化矿业开采的话……我觉得廉价的量产采矿机器人，可能比塞伯特恩矿工省钱。而且…作为主管机械制造行业的普罗透斯议员，说不定还能给你很优惠的…采购价格呢。

紫色涂装机体，一对后仰尖角，参议院披风以一圈金标的蝙蝠图型胸扣，别在胸甲前。  
把玩着手里的红绿筹码，淡淡的插言。

 

“喔……蝙蝠精议员…看不出你不仅仅是个野兽形态塞伯特恩人保护者，经济头脑也很高杆嘛！”  
普罗透斯鼓掌。

“噢…我就是随意一说，请别当真。对于赚钱的事…我可是一窍不通。不然，我也不会是最穷的塞伯特恩高级参议员了。”  
  
蝙蝠精眯起光学镜，笑。  
胸前金亮的蝙蝠胸扣，在灯光下，随着机体的转动，晃过几抹金光。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈！天才！天才！蝙蝠精议员，你不愧是住在黑暗中的人，看得透彻！我觉得这招可行！非常可行！！”  
迪西马斯大力拍蝙蝠精的肩甲，狂笑。

 

“矿业自动化开采？那不会使矿工们失业吗？那他们怎么办？以普罗透斯议员这位…功能主义坚定的支持者的逻辑来看，这些人不就得全部划分到可抛弃阶级，接受再铸造吗？真可惜……可能他们中间还有超级绿火种的人……”  
  
“哼哼哼，你就别说笑话了，震荡波议员。即使被执行了因普拉塔和皮影戏手术，你的想法还是那么幼稚吗？”  
灯泡机体的话还未落音，立刻招致了蓝银独角头雕机体的嘲笑。

“震荡波议员，我还以为手术之后，你对我的态度转变，是因为你已经接受了我对塞伯特恩社会的美好理念。现在看来，你对我还是成见颇深…但我，是非常敬佩你的，从你…帮你的导师哲拉赛斯顶罪那个失败的合体金刚实验，接受改造手术处罚开始……”

玫红粉蓝涂装，双叉头雕的普罗透斯，坐下灯泡头雕的震荡波旁边，推过一大筐筹码到到他面前。  
又是那一抹…假得像涂抹了机油一样油腻的笑。

 

黄澄澄的圆圆灯泡眼，闪一闪，眨一眨。

“什么成见？我们之间能有什么成见？你难道不知道我对所有关于塞伯特恩社会的美好理念…都是支持的吗？无论是耀天威领袖的外太空开拓计划，还是普罗透斯议员你的那些我不知道是什么计划的计划…以及迪西马斯议员的那些金钱唯一理念…或者，蝙蝠精议员的…爬到更高权利位置的理念……

紫色机体，话音洪亮。  
枪管手臂在普罗透斯推过来的筹码上，一点一敲，像在数数目，又像在玩乐。

 

“看到了吧，这就是高智商，我就喜欢跟聪明人打交道。所以说，震荡波议员，我觉得以你的能力而言，在先进科学技术学院当个头衔都没有的小小能源理论课讲师，实在太屈才了！你就算自己开个学院当院长都绰绰有余，比如高级技术学院之类的……”

说着，普罗透斯又将大筐筹码推到紫色机体跟前。  
还是大灯泡眨一眨，紫色机体看看那堆筹码，再看看玫红粉蓝机体。

“普罗透斯议员，你这是……在收买我背叛先进科学技术学院吗？”  
“噢，震荡波议员，你还是一如既往的…说话幽默又风趣。我们在座的…都是建设美好塞伯特恩社会…的各个领域的精英，哪有收买啊，背叛啊，这种事情。套用迪西马斯议员的资本理论来说，我只是在做一项很值得的投资而已。”

笑容，虚假的笑着。  
灯泡，不明的闪着。

 

“……我也真是服了你们这些人，胆大包天。对于根本不知道会不会有回报的投资，还真敢下血本……啊…我本来打算参加今晚的新生欢迎会的，好不容易高价拍到的入场券又浪费了！”  
说着遗憾的话，捞过眼前堆得山一样高的筹码，紫色机体的灯泡也弯成一个月牙形。

“噢，你居然还对那种幼生体似的玩意感兴趣？震荡波议员…我当年可是无聊得半路就走掉了……”  
迪西马斯扭动墩胖的机体，假装打个置换呵欠。

“哈哈，迪西马斯议员，你这么说也太过分了。那毕竟也是被称之为‘约拆天堂’的热情之夜呢。”  
蝙蝠精清点桌面的筹码，笑他。

 

“……哦，你们这群可怜的没有青春只有钱的该死的混蛋议员……”  
紫色灯泡机体已经一片不剩下的，把筹码放进了自己身边的换钱机里。

“呵呵…热爱青春的震荡波议员，那…我们算入伙了吧。各位，我们可以开始今晚的游戏了吗？发牌……”  
假笑到底，金色对角的玫红粉蓝涂装机体，手指打出响指。

桌上的轮盘开始转动，静候一边多时的服务机器人近前。  
金属薄片的塞伯特恩点数牌，上桌分发。

游戏开始。

 

 

 

先进科学技术学院。

1号能量补充中心，多功能大厅外，彩旗彩灯交相辉映。  
奇异的机型，奇异的涂装，将校园的路径塞满。

从高处看下去，就像一条五彩斑斓九转八弯的曼妙河流。

 

“……地质与冶金科学探索研究班一期，背离。变装形态是…竞速冠军啰嗦？呃…好吧，请确定没有携带任何于学院安全规范条例第3条第3款所包含的危险物品。”

明黄色小机一边说，一边手执热感成像高清扫描仪，将矮矮墩墩的机体全身扫描了个遍。  
然后无意识，猫着蓝莹莹的圆光镜，瞄一眼矮墩机体的一身水蓝银白涂装，以及…戴着的…明显能看出来是自制的，风翅状头雕。  
  
那看上去……  
正和不远处自动贩售机外壳广告牌上，举着一罐「极速」牌助燃能量饮的啰嗦喷像形象，一模一样…又微妙的差别很大。

“呃，我只带了一个「显立得」的相机，已经申报过了。”  
扶着摇摇晃晃无法固定住的，头雕上的头雕，矮墩小机晃晃手中的小机子。

“我看到了，进去吧，祝你玩得开心。在晚会过程中，请随时佩戴好这枚武器模式自动开启防护徽章，这同时也是今年的新生欢迎晚会纪念品。”  
明黄小机微笑着，将一枚和他眼睛一样圆的，刻印着红蓝老虎学标和紫脸狐狸学标的徽章，交给矮墩小机。

 

“下一位……”

接着，他将头探出安全检查入口的障碍板，才看到一个小小的小机体。  
随后，他拿起数据板瞥一眼。

“……危险与爆炸物品解除研究班…挡板…变装形态是…元始天尊？唔……”

狐疑地，又怕失礼般，他走出来障碍遮挡板，略微弯曲机体，给那个全身因被过大的红色披风斗篷包裹住，而显得像个…能量酒瓶软塞的小型机体扫描。  
顺手还帮他把遮盖住了单幅光学镜一半的，手工版元始天尊头雕权冠给捞起，让他至少能看到眼前……

“噢，谢谢……”  
“ok！请随时佩戴好这枚武器模式自动开启防护徽章…祝你有一个愉快的夜晚，进去吧……”  
  
“呃，其实我是属于没有武器系统的机型…但我还是会佩戴好的……”  
从披风下伸出青白涂装的小胳膊，接过圆溜溜的徽章，面罩小机显得很高兴。  
  
“哦，是吗？没有武器系统…你可真是个幸运的小家伙。下一位……”  
拍一下小小机的背，明黄色小机起身，再转身，然后，跳了一步。

 

“噢！！爵士！？”

黑白兰涂装，蓝色单幅护目镜的机体正站在他面前，不看护目镜下……那半截红彤彤面甲的话。  
所以，显然不是。

“嘿嘿…这么像吗？”  
红色面甲的机体憨厚地挠着自己的嘴角，很不好意思的笑。

“…………”  
明黄小机飞速地摇晃下自己的头，看数据板。

“…………高端芯片开发与研究班一期，轮胎…变装形态是科学院高级学年潜伏学与侦查班三期的…爵士？oh，Prime…这都有人变…不愧是爵士……”  
小黄机最后声音，已经变成佩服得低声嘟囔了。

 

“喂，能快点吗？这么磨磨唧唧的，进场后就是欢迎会结束的时候了。”

高昂的，骄傲的，鄙夷的…及那不合时宜的插话踩点……  
小黄机眯起了光学镜，说话这个调调的家伙，不用耗费一个脑电离子也知道是谁，转身……

又跳后一步。  
眯起的光学镜一秒瞪回圆溜溜蓝汪汪大光镜，和张开的小嘴同型。

 

那是……？  
  
火红机，粉，橙，黄配色。  
胸甲飘扬着燃烧的火焰，以及手臂，以及腿甲，以及背扇翼，以及…周身都挂着舞动的火焰图纹的…某种三维立体挂件？

随着火红机的叉腰走步。  
那些火焰挂件，像一辆超级扫雪车般，扫开了近身1.5米内的任何物体。

闪瞎光学镜，且超级碍事。

 

“呃……轮胎是吧，你可以进去了。请随时佩戴好武器模式自动开启防护徽章。”

小黄机吧眨吧眨光学镜，放红色面甲机体通行。  
以便留出全副精力来应付这个…一直让头雕发胀的临时室友。

 

“……宇航学理论班一期热破…啊哼……变装形态是……喂…你没有申报你的变装形态！？”  
小黄机声音不到半秒就走调。

“啊？申报？那是什么？我可以进去了吗？矮子。不然，你还想我看着你这身…让人起机皮疙瘩的能量泡芙球变装形态多久……”

依然叉腰，脚尖一下一下地敲击地面。  
火红机居高斜睨小黄机，不屑，不耐烦，更不以为然。

 

小黄机，原本还带着一点倾斜角度的头雕，现在则平滑成零角度的完整圆球形。那对尖尖的牛角接收器也变成了小圆头的触杆，且跟着周围环境的分贝而上下左右的感应晃动。几乎与小黄机背上的车门翅膀扇动节奏一致。椭圆的流线型手臂外甲，胸甲，小腿甲…黑色的浑圆大腿……以及最最醒目，也是最最圆润的…胸甲上两枚蛋白的圆滚滚的车灯，让他的圆圆面甲看上去…更加青嫩。

  


“……你以为你那身俗气的障碍物变装又好看到哪里去了！！！”

分分钟就被刺激得脾气饱满的小黄机，愤恨的围着火红机的火焰挂件变装进行安全扫描，完全没有注意到同时，火红机也在对他进行着全身眼神扫描。  
那些夸张的火焰挂件，只是随处可见的普通模型材质而已，小黄机稍有安心。

“……总比你那生怕不知道自己身材有多圆…还搞得更圆的傻不拉几变装强多了……”  
火红机一如既往嫌弃小黄机，但没有停止打量他。

 

“………………呼……”

深深地，长长的呼出一口气，小黄机按捺。  
后面还排着一溜儿等待出场安检的新生呢，忍耐，忍耐啊，大黄蜂！任务第一，不要跟混球一般见识。

在内心开导自己，小黄机依流程说明。  
“…请随时佩戴好你的武器系统自动开启防护徽……”

“我不需要那种东西。”  
火红机打断，且拨拉开小黄机拿给他徽章的手。

“……你！！你知不知道上个学年就是因为有新生high过头，而导致机体武器模式自动开启，把新生欢迎会搅得天翻地覆机飞狗跳！？而且，最需要的就是你这家伙啊！！介于你那入学第一天就火烧自己宿舍的愚蠢事迹，请一刻不离的贴好这枚武器模式自动开启防护徽章，宇航班一期的热破同学！！！”

咬牙切齿地，小黄机吧唧把徽章贴在了火红机张扬的尖角头雕眉心正中央。  
后面队伍中，发出参差不齐的哄笑。

 

“……嘿…谁准你擅自接触我的机体……”

火红机话没说完，看到小黄机从腰间子空间掏出了擦拭巾……  
擦拭着刚刚把防护徽章贴他脑门的手。

嘭——  
就像是个点火行为，火红机脑门一热。

“…谢谢你的配合，你可以进去了……玩得开心，下一位。”

但小黄机没有给他燃烧的时间。  
火红机被下一位接受安检的同学，一推他那些豪华又占地的火焰挂件，就这么着…滋溜滑过了安检通道…和浑圆圆机甲的小黄机身旁。

他用明亮的光学镜对普神起誓……  
在与小黄机擦身而过时，他看到了小黄机嘴角的得意笑容。

绝对，要让那小子好看！  
火红机磨牙。

 

 

 

1号能量补充中心，多功能大厅内。  
新生欢迎晚会会场，比起外面，更是亮得璀璨晶莹。

且，一众奇装异色的机体穿梭其间。

 

“哇喔……哇喔……好美…亮晶晶的，水晶灯吗？”  
裹着披风，嗫嚅前行，面具小机只顾仰头看天顶。

“噢，那实际上…是学院那些灯芯树的树枝垂芯。”  
红面甲机体给他说明。

“我们是不是应该先找个地方坐下？晚会流程上有说……入场后是自由交流…交友？”  
大嘴小机研究着手中拿到的迎新晚会流程表。

“是的，是的，爵士的乐队的表演环节，是作为高潮舞会的一部分……”  
红色面甲兴奋点头附和。

“So…还有舞会这种设定……？”  
面罩小机声线一高。

“噢…挡板……这就是这个迎新晚会最最重要的部分……听说，大部分人都是在这里的舞会上，邂逅了自己一生的火种伴侣呢…好浪漫……”  
红面甲机体双手交握胸前，向往状。

 

“切——没点意思！”

有人鄙视。  
红面甲机，面罩小机，大嘴小机，同时回头。

被火焰包围的火红机。  
手里还抓着一把多味能量棒，一根根放进嘴里。

“呃……好像有说不准自带能量补充物品入内……”  
面罩小机扶一把头顶的元始天尊帽，纳闷。

“我没带啊……我在那边拿的……”  
火红机扭身指向身后的能量餐点台。

 

「啪嗒——哐当——」

同时，好像发出了什么东西被撞到的响声。  
但他毫不在乎地，扭回机体。

「啪嗒——哐当——」  
于是，又发出了类似的声响。

 

“嘿……同学，撞到人总该道个歉吧！还撞了两次喔……”

虽是吊儿郎当的口气，一双斜吊起的金黄色光学镜，却闪着怒光。  
还有那一身破破烂烂的机甲，和磕磕碰碰掉了漆的浅白灰铁涂装。

以及手上同样拿着的，在嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼得脆响的多味能量棒。  
看上去，坏坏的。

 

“………朋友，这个世界上，道歉，是解决不了任何问题的。”

火红机反应冷淡。  
看不出有道歉的打算。

  


嗖嗖嗖嗖嗖。  
某种冷气直从脚底起。

红面甲机，面罩小机，大嘴小机，三人下意识的缩成一排。  
这…是…刚进场不到两分钟就杠上了？

  


“……朋友，不试试怎么知道呢？也许道个歉，问题就迎刃而解了。”  
浅白涂装的破烂机体，缓缓地朝火红机踱近两步，嘴角歪斜。

“……不，朋友，我已经试过很多次了，没有哪一次的问题，是道歉可以解决的。”  
火红机不慌不忙，也是眼尾斜吊，安然啃多味能量棒。

红白二机，机体越贴越近。  
旁边三机，面甲越揪越紧。

 

“嘿嘿！‘飞翔的荣光号’，朋友，你也是这部电影的粉丝？”  
突然，浅白破烂机体双手张开，光学镜圆睁只闪星光，满脸开心。

“‘伟大的双桅杆船长，带领船员们战无不胜！光荣的荣光号！’嘿，朋友，知道这部电影的人可不多！”  
火红机也热情的张开了自己的双手，光学镜蓝光亮晶晶。

红白二机，立马惺惺相惜。  
另外三机，慌张状变懵圈。

  


“噢…我也想起来了…‘飞翔的荣光号’，你们刚才是在说电影对白？哇喔…你的变装是…破烂丧尸……？”  
一会，大嘴小机猛然拳头击拍手掌，恍然。

“…变装？丧尸？救护车没告诉我这事……”  
浅白破烂机体低头，皱眉打量与浅蓝色很不搭的大嘴小机。

“……救护车…？好像在哪听过这名字…你也是新生？”  
面罩小机喃喃问道。

“救护车是医疗班的前辈…不记得了吗？上次参观医疗中心迟到被罚的那个……”  
红面甲机贴到他接收器旁，再次补充。

 

“呃………………”  
浅白破烂机光镜朝天，想了想，然后从胸部甲片下，掏出某样东西。

“噢！那是一枚晚会邀请函，我也给啰嗦寄了一份，不知道他会不会来……”  
“什么？！！你给那个…啰嗦…寄了邀请函！？”

大嘴小机期待表情。  
红面甲机和面罩小机则一脸震惊。

 

“嗯……”  
浅白破烂机举起那张卡片到光学镜前，像看不清似的。

“……这上面写的是…我被塞伯特恩先进科学技术学院…科学院分院…初级学年…宇航理论与探索班初级学年一期…的热破…所邀请的。理由是…我们是失散多年的…亲如兄弟的…好朋友…这么难看的字到底谁写的…眼睛都看坏…”  
  
“嘿……朋友，我都不知道我有邀请了你这么回事！原来你是我…失散多年的…亲如兄弟的…好朋友？！”

火红机面甲上，笑容飞扬。  
一旁的另外三机，则是一副普神我们跟不上这个展开的甲颜。

 

“哇喔！！朋友！！原来是你邀请了我！嘿，我叫漂移，来自罗迪昂。真高兴认识你，失散多年的亲如兄弟的好朋友！”  
“热破，来自尼昂。跑车？”  
“跑车。跑车？”  
“跑车。”  
  
差不多的机身高，差不多的夸张表情。

  


“噢，伙计，不来个失散多年后的感动拥抱吗？”  
火红机一把丢掉手中的能量棒，对浅白破烂机张开双臂。

“Why not？”

星光眼闪呀闪。  
浅白破烂机也一把丢掉了能量棒，对火红机撑开了手臂。

“噢…朋友……”  
就在两人要来一场失散多年感动的拥抱时……

  


「咔哩哐当呛——」  
“嗷起————！”

巨大的碰撞声和哀嚎声，一并响起。  
两小机三大机同时转身，甲颜崩坏。

 

空旷处，半空正中，有一只横倒的杯子。  
悬浮着，淡紫液体，淅淅沥沥，凌空倾泻。

吧嗒吧嗒，倒流出来。  
却不见…握着它的人。


End file.
